Aurora Potter: Book 1
by Evelyn Rose Marks
Summary: Could you imagine Snape's reaction if Harry had actually been a girl and rather then look like James he was the spitting image of Lily Evans! Well, I had wondered and took it upon myself to write a fanficton and find out. Warnings: Child Abuse/ Rape/ AU
1. Train Rides

_**Hey everyone, I posted this on Potions and Snitches and a lot of people liked it. So I thought I would post it on here! Please Read and Review!!!**_

* * *

**_CHAPTER 1_**

Aurora sat in the compartment watching the scenery go by. She had to admit that it was beautiful. Not beautiful enough to distract the nervousness she felt in the pit of her stomach but beautiful enough to gain her partial attention. People were talking about a test she would have to take to be placed at the school. She had spent the past couple days cramming knowledge into her head but she doubted that it would stay, no matter what subject whenever she received a test she knew that her ultimate grade was an F.

Aurora sighed; she could not even believe that she was a wizard! A couple weeks ago she was in a cupboard fighting for food and now she was sitting in a compartment able to eat freely and go wherever she wanted. A smile stretched across her face, for once she felt completely calm and relaxed.

"Uhhh…excuse me?"

Aurora turned and looked into the eyes of a handsome blond.

"Uhh…yeah?"

His face seemed to gain some color as she acknowledged him, as if it was some type of great honor.

"Would it be okay if I sat with you?"

"Yeah!" she said enthusiastically.

He sat across from her and grinned flawlessly.

"So, I'm Draco Malfoy."

"I'm-"

"Oh, I know who you are...everyone here does. You're Aurora Potter."

Aurora's face went scarlet; people have been doing that a lot lately.

Oh well it made introductions a heck of a lot easier for her.

"So, are you looking forward to coming to Hogwarts?" he asked gaining her attention again.

"Yeah, I guess." She said shrugging her shoulders. She was eager but she didn't want to let the boy see her flaws with her home life.

"My father and mother went to this school." He said proudly.

"So did mine. Uhh you wouldn't happen to know what they do to sort students would you?" Aurora asked feeling her face become hot.

"Yeah, but it's more of a surprise. It isn't a test like all these bloody morons say it is going to be."

Aurora nodded more relieved knowing she would not have to put any of her newly gained knowledge to work. She smiled for the first time talking to Draco and continued the conversation.

After a couple hours had gone by Draco had left to go and change into his robes. Aurora thought it would be wise for her to do the same. She didn't want to go to school in her secondhand stuff that would be humiliating.

She rose from her seat and left the compartment. She looked to see that there was a line stretching all the way to the bathroom. There had to be another one somewhere. As a matter of fact Aurora specifically remembered Draco mentioning one in the dining car. He never said that it was off limits so Aurora assumed that it would be okay. Maybe she would even be able to grab a small snack. The Dursley's had denied her breakfast.

The dining car was open and there were no students in there, but there were plenty of teachers. Aurora had never felt so embarrassed. She wanted to flee but an old teacher had caught her off guard.

"Miss Potter!" he said excitedly.

She looked and found her staring at the Headmaster. Professor Albus Dumbledore, she believed his name to be. Aurora couldn't help but smile, he looked like one of those grandfather types.

"I see you have found yourself to the dining car. Come here to use the bathroom I expect. The line outside is atrocious!"

Aurora nodded vigorously but made no sound. He looked at her with his twinkling blue eyes and smiled still.

"You are more then welcome to it of course. Students usually do come in to use it but they tend to use it less when the teacher's set up their meetings on the train."

"Thank you Professor." She smiled widely.

There were other things she wanted to thank him for; she wanted to thank him for sending Hagrid to retrieve her from her aunt and uncle. She wanted to thank him for sending continuous letter's and she wanted to hug him because she was so excited to be moving away.

He pointed her in the direction of the bathroom and she walked there rather slowly to get a better view at her teachers. One in particular caught her eye. He was sitting at a table alone reading a book. As a matter of fact it was a book Aurora had read multiple times. It was Phantom of the Opera. She smiled. It was a magnificent piece! Aurora had not been able to put it down once. His eyes shot up from the page and met hers, at first they locked.

His eyes were onyx and fierce. She did not feel intimidated at all even though they looked rather frightening. Aurora could sense something more…there was something else in his eyes.

"Can I help you?" he asked callously.

Aurora looked in the other direction and quickly scurried away.

Severus rolled his eyes and opened his book once more but was quickly intercepted when Dumbledore came over.

"I see you met the young Potter, she seemed intrigued with you Severus."

The answer the Headmaster received was one he had anticipated on. "Humph."

"Now Severus she is more then what you think."

"Please…Albus, I don't need a lecture. She is a Potter…no doubt going to go into Gryfindor, be the center of attention, she will be like her father when it comes to dating, and a magnet for trouble."

Dumbledore sighed.

"And most likely a horrid potion maker that tries to find the easy way out of everything."

"Severus Snape…you seem to forget that it takes two to make a child," Severus' face became red, "Lily is in that girl also, and personally I find her a darling little child."

Severus rolled his eyes and pulled his book back up over his face. It was only that he looked away when he heard Dumbledore's sharp intake of breath.

The Potter brat, no longer looked like a Potter….Now she looked like an Evans. His expression softened and he could feel his lips want to curl slightly into a smile.

"Thanks Professor Dumbledore for letting me use the bathroom." She said quietly.

"You are quite welcome my child." He turned to Severus with a mischievous glint in his eye.

_That old fool wouldn't dare-_

"Aurora, have you met Professor Snape?"

She looked at Severus and shook her head.

"It is nice to meet you sir." She said politely.

Severus merely nodded.

"Well…I should probably go."

Once Severus was sure the girl was gone he went and turned on his employer.

"You did that on bloody purpose!"

Dumbledore merely smiled while his eyes twinkled with enthusiasm.

"Guilty as charged Severus, but you have to admit that there is a lot of Lily in that girl."

"Her looks maybe…but Potter is in her just as much."

Dumbledore frowned and sat in front of him.

"Severus, I implore you to give the child a chance to prove her self."

Severus pulled his book up and huffed.

"And I implore you to leave me be, Albus." He grumbled rudely.

The Headmaster stared down at him but the eventually gave up and left him be, for the time being that is.

When Aurora had come back to the compartment she still found herself thinking about that one Professor. She did not know why but she yearned to spend more time with him, find out what his problem actually was. When she saw Draco come back in with his robes on and fully dressed she stopped thinking about it.

"How much longer do think before we get there?" he asked suddenly.

Aurora shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know but I hope it is soon, I want to get the sorting over with."

Draco nodded in agreement.

They waited about ten minutes before they felt the train slow down and then come to a complete stop. Well her wish would soon be granted.

* * *

**_There's Chapter One everyone, I would really appreciate your reviews. Oh, if you don't like the story, because it's AU I would appreciate you not sending me messages. I find that when people send me those reviews I feel less compelled to continue with the story. But any good reviews you have or suggestions for chapters I would be delighted to hear them!!!_**


	2. The Sorting Hat

_**Hey everyone, I posted this on Potions and Snitches and a lot of people liked it. So I thought I would post it on here! Please Read and Review!!!**_

* * *

**_CHAPTER 2_**

They were all put in separate boats but before Aurora had settled herself next to Draco and another first year she had been given the opportunity to see Hagrid again. She had noticed that Draco didn't really like the idea of her being near such a person but Aurora could have cared less. As the boat glided across the glossy Lake she looked over the edge.

The moon appeared on the water and showed its flawless reflection. A smile stretched across her face and she dipped her fingers in the cold liquid allowing her hand to make ripples in the perfect image. It seemed like only five minutes before they finally pulled to shore and got out.

Now Aurora regretted wanting to leave the train so soon, she was not ready for this. What if she wasn't meant to even go to this school? What if they sent her back to the Dursley's, she would rather die then go back there.

"Aurora, c'mon!"

Draco grabbed her by the arm and began leading her up the castle steps. He bumped into several other students but would not stop until they were at the head of the group.

"Draco!" she spat. "I don't want to be first!"

"Come on Aurora! You'll get sorted, don't worry about it!"

Still Aurora did worry; Draco didn't know what it meant for her if she was to be rejected. He had no idea the type of abuse she would get once back at Number Four Privet Drive. The large doors open and they walked into the warm entrance hall.

The school was extremely large; it would be a miracle if she didn't get lost. Dimly lit with torches Aurora immediately fell in love. She adored this place and it high ceilings. As they walked to another set of large doors she allowed her hand to caress the hard cold stone walls. She had to wonder-well she didn't have to-but she really wanted to know what that one professor was up to.

****

Severus was sitting his quarters still absorbed in his book; only this time something kept pricking at his mind.

_"Severus…come on you silly book worm! It's snowing! Let's go and make a snowman!"_

Oh, his sweet Lily. If only he had tried harder to keep you. Maybe life would be easier now; maybe it would have ended differently.

_"Mudblood!"_

Severus flinched, it was all his fault, he had absolutely no one else to blame but himself…and Potter. If stupid James hadn't hung him upside down!

_"Oy Snivellous!" _

Potter didn't deserve Lily, he didn't truly love her! He only wanted what he couldn't have and Lily was something he was not able to have…then why was it that Lily was Lily Potter and not Lily Snape?

He sighed and turned to the large grandfather clock, it was almost time to go down to the Great Hall and watch the students come in. He really detested being at that head table. Listening to students gossiping and watching them stuff their faces with food was something he did not find pleasing to look at.

Still if he didn't he would be chastised by Minerva Mcgonnagal, Gryfindor's head of house. He adored that woman dearly, but sometimes her overly protective mother hen routine really annoyed. He took another book from his book shelf seeing as he had already finished Phantom of the Opera and went down to supper.

It would prove interesting to see what house the Potter brat got sorted into…ha…who was he trying to kid? Aurora Potter would be sorted into Gryfindor just like both of her parents.

****

Aurora was standing in a crowd of kids waiting to receive her death sentence. It was kind of true, if she wasn't sorted into a good house then she would either be humiliated or…sent home. She felt the corners of her eyes burn at the thought of going back to Privet Drive. Aurora didn't want to be beaten anymore…she didn't want to have to fight and sneak around to get her own food.

_ So freak…they wouldn't even take you in with a school filled with your own kind…_

Sudden tears filled her eyes and Aurora had half a mind to cut and run but Draco took her by the hand.

"Hey, what's wrong Aurora?" he asked sweetly.

Aurora sniffled and said, "I don't belong here."

Draco shook his head in disagreement.

"Don't say that, of course you belong here! You're a witch if I ever did see one! Don't say stuff like that anymore, promise me."

At first Aurora didn't say anything but when she saw that Draco would not let go of her arm until she did she gave up all attempts of arguing with him.

"Okay, I promise Draco."

He let go and smiled softly at her. Aurora smiled back and then looked forward at the teacher's table. She could see Professor Dumbledore and his blue glittering eyes. She took the chance at waving at him and received a wave back as well.

A smile broke out across her face and she continued to scan the table, she was very disappointed to find that the dark haired teacher she had met on the train had not arrived.

_Maybe he didn't like eating dinner with the other teachers?_

She thought looking for him in every direction. When she found that he was nowhere to be found she gave up on looking. She could hear Professor Mcgonnagal go down the list and to her great dislike she had finally reached Draco's name. It kind of upset her, she was hoping that he would be sorted after her; she really did not want to stand there all alone.

Draco nudged her shoulder before leaving and whispered, "You'll do fine Rory."

Aurora swallowed hard and watched him walk away. She stood on her tippy toes so she would be able to see the old ratty witch's hat be placed on his head. In less then a second the hat screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" and Draco went and sat in at the table that bore green and silver banners.

She sighed, well if it went that quick then there really was no problem. She waited as the list continued and then finally-

"Aurora Potter."

As she walked up she could hear people whispering frantically at her name. Her face became hot and she knew that her cheeks had probably turned a lovely shade of bloody crimson.

She looked at the teachers and just as she was about to sit she saw a door in the far back open. A man with black hair and black robes slipped in. Aurora smiled, she didn't know why but she felt happier now that he was there. What did Professor Dumbledore say his name was darn it?!

Suddenly realizing that she was staring at the teacher for about five minutes she sat down on the stool facing the other students. The hat sighed as it touched her red hair and began to squirm slightly.

"Hmmm, interesting, a true born Potter and yet Gryfindor is not the home for you. No…no not at all."

Aurora began studying her old sneakers; _hurry up and choose!_

"Hmm, well well well what have we here…a little hostility is it? Hmmm, Slytherin…definitely Slytherin!" he whispered in her ear.

"Slytherin?' she questioned.

"Yes, with that temper there is no doubt in my mind, not to mention the connection you have with this house is far to great to ignore…SLYTHERIN!"

The hat was taken from her head and applause broke out at that table. She looked at Draco who was motioning for her to come and sit with him at the table. Aurora turned to find the black haired Professor looking right into her green eyes. She smiled at him politely and then turned back to Draco.

"See, you got sorted!" he said hugging her.

Aurora's face turned bright red and she hid her expression behind her hands as she broke out into joyous laughter.

Severus looked down at Aurora; he for one could not be anymore shocked. The Potter brat had been sorted into Slytherin…his house. He watched her talk avidly to Draco and then turn to him once more. The green orbs that faced him were overwhelming. They were passionate and filled with happiness…as if she had never been so happy in her life. He remembered how Lily had looked at him with eyes like that at one time…it was amazing how such a strong friendship could diminish so quickly.

_"Sev, come on…let's go to Hogsmead together!"_

_ Severus looked up from his textbook, he really should study more for his owls but when he saw those green eyes pierce into his own he didn't have the heart to say no. He put his book down and stood from the table he had been sitting at._

_"I thought Potter had already asked you?"_

_ Lily took him by the hand and began leading him away from the library._

_"That's all the more reason you and I should go Sev! Besides, I wanted to go with you not him and his stupid little gang."_

Severus sighed, why did he have to make it so easy for Potter and allow him the ultimate victory of taking the one thing he had loved and cherished? It shouldn't have been like that…he had practically allowed Lily to be taken away…he knew that he had allowed her to be murdered.

_"Severus…there is nothing between us anymore…what love I did have for you is gone-"_

_"But Lily…please…do not marry him!" Severus begged._

_ Lily turned her head away with tears in her eyes. _

_"You had your chance Severus Snape…and you burned me."_

_ Severus was on his knees on the hard floor of his home, he had asked Lily to meet him there so they could try and discuss a few things. He hadn't even expected himself to tell her his true feelings._

_"I am sorry Lily…please forgive me…please do not marry that…man!" he begged._

_"I love him Severus-_

_"He does not love you!" he spat in anger. _

_"And you do?! You who are working with Voldemort?!"_

_ Severus looked down at the mark that was burnt into his flesh._

_"If you loved me then why in Merlin's beard did you betray me so?!"_

_ And for that Severus Snape had no answer. _

Severus looked up and saw that now the students were starting to leave the great hall. Quickly he rose from his seat and slipped out the door in the back of the dining hall. He was usually there before his students; he would like to keep up that tradition…it gave it more of a dramatic effect.

He knew so many shortcuts through out this school that it would take no more then five minutes to get to the Slytherin Common Room. When he reached the portrait of Salazar Slytherin and sighed.

"Ah, Professor Snape, it has been a while."

"Aconite." He said smoothly.

"Did you hear Severus, that a Potter has been sorted into this house…can you imagine?"

Severus cocked his eyebrow showing that all he really wanted was to get inside of the common room before his first years did. Noticing that it would no doubt not be able to carry much of a conversation, the painting gave up and swung open.

"Thank you." He said walking through the portrait hole.

The common room had been thoroughly cleaned for the first years but Severus knew that it would not last for long. That would have to be a new rule he instilled in his students.

"Speaking of the devil." He whispered hearing the voices of many children file in.

He stood in the middle of the common room and watched as they all filed in. He eyed the group until he found Aurora still talking with Malfoy. He coughed slightly gaining all of their attention and making the room deathly quiet.

"Welcome to Hogwarts and the House of Slytherin, "he said calmly, "I am Professor Severus Snape, your house master and Potions Master of Hogwarts. In this house you will be expected to do your best and anything lower then that is unacceptable. "

Aurora swallowed hard, she hoped she could meet to this teacher's standards…he didn't seem like the nice type to mess around with. Still she couldn't help but want to know this man better; there was just something about him that intrigued her.

"Now, I have a few rules set aside for my house. Number one: yes this is your home and we are a family here but you may not leave this common room or your dorms a mess.

Number two: You will not start any fights with any of your house members or other houses.

Number three: If you receive a detention with another teacher you better expect one from me.

And my last and final rule…I will not lie to you…in exchange you will _not_ lie to me."

Aurora sighed in relief, that wasn't as bad as the rules Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had. Their rules were no talking, no asking questions, and in some extreme cases no eating.

"Now, you should all head off to bed…tomorrow you start your class and you can trust that I do not allow tardiness, boys dormitories are on the left and girls the same on your right. You are dismissed."

All the students bustled off to the dormitories but Aurora was smart enough to know to wait until the traffic jam diminished a bit. She wasn't willing to have to push through all of those students.

"Is there a problem Ms. Potter?" he asked coldly.

Aurora turned to her new house master and shook her head.

"No, sir, I'm just waiting till everyone else gets upstairs…I don't want to have to push past all of them."

Severus nodded, that was a pretty smart idea. Trying to get through a group of kids was like trying to walk up a downstream.

"Good night Professor Snape." She said walking up the stone steps to the girls' rooms.

Severus sighed and once she was gone whispered, "Good night Ms. Potter."

* * *

**_There's Chapter Two everyone, I would really appreciate your reviews. Oh, if you don't like the story, because it's AU I would appreciate you not sending me messages. I find that when people send me those reviews I feel less compelled to continue with the story. But any good reviews you have or suggestions for chapters I would be delighted to hear them!!!_**


	3. Potions 101

_**Hey everyone, I posted this on Potions and Snitches and a lot of people liked it. So I thought I would post it on here! Please Read and Review!!!**_

* * *

**_CHAPTER 3_**

Morning came far to fast for Aurora, maybe it was because she was actually in a comfortable bed or that she didn't hear Aunt Petunia's bird call of a voice . She really didn't want to get up, but she remembered how Professor Snape said that he didn't accept tardiness. With a yawn and all of her will power she pulled herself up and went to get dressed.

There were no students in the Common Room and at first that made Aurora nervous. That is until she looked at the schedule and saw that all students were supposed to be down at breakfast. The strange thing was, as calm and relaxed as she felt, she was not remotely hungry and the thought of breakfast did not tempt her in the least.

Quickly fixing her green and silver tie she set out for the Great Hall. The dungeons were empty but that did not surprise her, who would want to spend all their time in this cold creepy place anyhow? Well obviously Professor Snape, but that was him.

She assumed that she would just adapt to the cold and dark tunnels. Slowly she walked up the stones steps and across the Entrance Hall to the sound of students. She walked inside feeling extremely embarrassed to be so late.

"Hey Rory!"

Aurora turned to see that Draco was beckoning for her to join him. With a smile she sat down next to him.

"Wha ook you do long?" he asked his words severely muffled by a mouthful of buttered toast.

"I just couldn't bring myself to wake up." She said simply.

Draco nodded in understanding. "The beds here are really comfortable right?"

"Yeah, so what do we have first?"

"Transfiguration with the Gryfindors." He said distastefully.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, except the fact that they have to be there with us."

Aurora looked over to the table Draco was glaring daggers at. They seemed like a normal bunch of kids just enjoying breakfast, why were they talked about so meanly? Oh well, she didn't have time to worry about some little grudge the school houses had, she had bigger things to deal with…like how she was going to find her Transfiguration class.

"Hey, aren't you hungry? You didn't touch any supper last night!"

Aurora shook her head.

"No, I'm not really hungry…breakfast isn't really my thing."

"And dinner?" Draco questioned.

"My nerves kept me from eating."

Draco nodded and then said, "if you don't eat lunch I'll use a confunding charm and shove it down your throat."

Aurora looked at Draco mortified, would he really do something so mean?

"Just kidding Rory!" he said laughing at her expression. "Well sort of, if you don't eat I'll tell Professor Snape."

Oh, and that was a million times better then having the food forced down your throat. She would take that over her House Master any day. They continued breakfast talking about certain little things, just random things that really had no importance.

"What do we have after Transfiguration?"

"Umm…hang on I need to check."

Draco pulled out his time table and scanned down the list.

"Umm…potions…with Snape."

Aurora nodded and straddled her leg over the bench.

"I think I'm going to go now, "she said standing, "I want to be able to find my way around the school properly."

"I could show you-"

"No, I want to be able to find it on my own." Aurora said rushing away and out the door.

She was happy to be alone; she actually kind of preferred to be by herself. It was not that she did not like Draco but she did not want to have to keep up with a conversation on the way down to Transfiguration. She wondered what Potions would be like, she certainly didn't want to disappoint her teacher but that was why she spent most of the night going over her potions book again. She had already read the text about twice but she was never afraid to pick it up again and continue reading.

Transfiguration would be cool; she was looking forward to turning some type of animal into a clock or something. It would be really fun to use magic and not have her Uncle or anyone threaten to bash her head in. Aurora took out her map as she reached the main stairs. The Transfiguration classroom was out in the Transfiguration court yard…okay…so where the heck was that?

She began walking up the steps; maybe there would be a sign somewhere. How many bloody steps did one place need?! felt like an eternity, they went on and on and on. There was no doubt that if it turned out that Aurora really was going the wrong way she would be livid.

"Hey!"

A voice called to her and instantly Aurora whipped around, she looked to see an older boy in front of her. He had bronze colored hair and very warm eyes.

"Umm…yeah?"

The boy was wearing black robes with a yellow ferret on the breast pocket.

"Are you lost?"he asked kindly.

He walked up the steps until both of them were right next to each other.

"Uhh…kind of." She whispered feeling her face flush.

"Where are you heading?"

Aurora took out her time table and pointed to Transfiguration.

"Ah, don't worry you are not late or anything, everyone actually just got out of breakfast. I could walk you down there, considering that my class is near there."

"Oh," Aurora said with a nod, "okay, thank you…ummm…?"

"Oh, I am Cedric; Cedric Diggory."

He held out his hand for Aurora to shake, at first she questioned this boy's intentions but seeing that the smile on his face was completely sincere she took it within her own.

"I am Aurora Potter." She said smiling politely at him as well.

"Oh, I kind of figured." He said with a chuckle.

Cedric led her back downstairs all the while telling her about the school and the Professors. She had to admit that Cedric was very engaging, and really good looking. She enjoyed hearing him talk, and before she knew it they were in front of her class and the bell rang.

"Darn," he said looking down the hall, "Hey Aurora, I'll see you around okay! If you ever need help with anything just look for me, I'll talk to you later!"

Before Aurora could even mutter a thank you Cedric was halfway down the corridor. She opened the door to the classroom and walked inside. Desks lined up in rows of four sat before her, she didn't want to sit in the back but she did not want to look like a suck up and sit right in the front row. To be safe she should probably sit in the second row.

"Ah! Ms. Potter!"

Professor Mcgonnagal came over with a friendly smile on her face. Aurora remembered this teacher from the sorting, she reminded Aurora a lot of what a grandmother should be.

"Good morning Professor." Aurora said setting her bag in one of the chairs.

"How do you like the school Potter?" she asked approaching her.

Aurora thought for a moment, she wanted to word this carefully without sounding like a complete and utter twit.

"Uh, it's big." She said laughing.

Mcgonnagal chuckled and nodded, "It is that lass, but do not worry you will become accustomed to the hallways."

Aurora nodded, she sure did hope so.

"Well Aurora, I see you have chosen your seat, I trust it will not be a problem if you sit next to," she pulled out a seating chart and scrolled down the names, "Ashley Blake."

Aurora did not recognize that name, nor could she place a face with the name. Oh well she assumed that it was some blond preppy girl. When the class filed in Aurora waited to find who would be sitting next to her. Seating the class was easy, Mcgonnagal, just like Snape, did not lead a lot of energy to make a classroom listen.

She waited for Ashley Blake the preppy blond to be seated next to her but when the person she was expecting came in Aurora couldn't be more surprised.

Ashley Blake was a boy. A blond haired, silver eyed, boy! She had to keep her jaw from dropping. Aurora would have never guessed that Ashley was a boy's name?

He turned to her briefly and then went back to facing the front of the class.

"Hello." She said politely.

"Hi." He whispered back.

Aurora didn't know how to continue the conversation, so she didn't and just waited for Professor Mcgonnagal to continue the class. It went slow, and they didn't really touch on much magic. Aurora preferred a more hands on approach to learning; she hoped that potions class would involve some type of brewing and not just naming fundamentals.

The bell finally rang and thankfully Mcgonnagal did not assign any homework. She watched as Ashley stood about to leave but before he could Aurora spoke up.

"Do you know the way to potions?" she asked.

His silver eyes went to her and he nodded slightly.

"Would you mind if I walked with you?" Aurora said looking down at her feet.

Ashley shrugged his shoulders, it was clear that he really did not care all that much about anything Aurora did. She kind of felt a little offended by this; Ashley seemed to be one of those boys that had absolutely no plans for the future.

"Okay, well forget it I'll find my own way!" she said pushing passed him and walking out of the classroom.

Ashley sighed watching Aurora go, he just wasn't good at making friends…his brother Gregory was more of the social butterfly then he was.

Finding her way back to the dungeon was actually pretty easy. Seriously, all she had to do was go back downstairs until she reached the door a couple of yards away from the common room. What Aurora did not get was why she was always so early to each of her class! She leaned against the cold stone wall and waited. Surprisingly this was the hard thing. She wanted to go to Potions and prove to Professor Snape that she would exceed his expectations!

"Bloody Hell!"

Aurora looked up into the face of another student, this one was Gryfindor. He had red hair and a whole lot of freckles.

"You're Aurora Potter!" he shrieked.

"Uh…yeah…" Aurora said uneasily.

"I'm Ron Weasly." He said shaking her hand.

"Uh…cool."

He looked up at the large oak door in front of them.

"They say Snape can be pretty mean." He said with a shiver.

"He doesn't seem all that bad," Aurora argued, "he was alright to me."

"Well that's cuz you are Slytherin…he doesn't like the Gryfindors."

Aurora shrugged her shoulders, she was sure that that was just Ron's opinion. Everyone described a person differently Aurora just supposed that this was one of those cases.

When the bell finally rang signaling that it was time for them to enter Aurora pushed the door in and took a seat right in the front row. Once again Ashley appeared in the class with her but this time Aurora asked Draco and two other boys he had made friends with to join her. At least Draco liked to talk with her.

He sat next to her and instantly started talking non stop, about absolutely everything. Aurora sighed, she could not understand that how a boy she had almost every class with could discuss so much from a different point of view.

"So why were you talking to the Weasel?" he snapped.

"Weasel?" Aurora repeated.

"Yeah, Ron Weasly…he has to be one of the worst wizards Hogwarts has ever received-

"Draco Malfoy!" Aurora spat reproachful. "That is the rudest thing anyone could ever say about anyone!"

"It is true Aurora! The Weasly's only care about muggles-"

"I lived with muggles!" she snapped.

"But you are…Aurora Potter-"

"You know what," Aurora snarled, "don't talk to me. I don't want to hear it."

Aurora turned her back to Draco and ignored him completely as he whined and tried to clarify for his bad behavior. Finally his rants were broken when the door to the classroom swung open and Professor Snape walked in. His strides were long and his robes billowed behind him.

He walked to the front and then turned to face them all. His eyes scanned the table but stopped when they reached Aurora's face. He did not know how to react but he knew one thing. Hurt rose in his heart that he never felt before. Her face and eyes…in that uniform, it was like an alternate universe. He just wished that Lily would have really been sorted into Slytherin. Maybe then things might have been different.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class," he began prying his eyes away from Aurora, "as such I don't expect you all to understand the subtle art of potion making but those select," he turned to Draco who smiled, "the predisposition."

Professor Snape crossed his arms and his lip curled into a sneer.

"I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death." He turned to Aurora so that there eyes locked. "As long as you aren't the usual bunch of dunderheads I have to teach."

Aurora's eyes widened; had her House Master called her stupid?

"Potter!" he spat.

Aurora's focus quickly went back to her teacher; he sure was using a really sharp tone. What had she done wrong? Aurora swallowed hard in an attempt to get her voice back and waited for her teacher to say something.

"Tell me what you would get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Aurora knew that one!

"The Draught of the Living Dead, sir." She said softly.

Severus looked at Aurora shocked; he assumed she would take after her father when it came to potion making.

"Correct, what is another term for that potion?"

"Aconite." She said fluently.

"Tell me where you would find a beazor?" he persisted.

"Um…in the stomach of a goat?" she said uncertain.

Darn her for not reading more on that, but when she saw the visual aid the text had give it disgusted her to the point that she felt sick to her stomach.

"Yes, what did you do last night in your dormitory?" he spat."Swallow a textbook?"

Aurora's body began to quiver in fear. "I-"

"We have curfews set for a reason Potter, and fame or not you are expected to follow them. Ten points from Slytherin."

Severus could not believe he had just taken points from his own house, but it was true. Rules were set up for a reason and Aurora looked exhausted enough as it was without staying up till dawn cramming knowledge down her throat. Just as he was about to continue the lesson he looked once more into Aurora's eyes.

Damn it, tears were pooling and streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

**_There's Chapter Two everyone, I would really appreciate your reviews. Oh, if you don't like the story, because it's AU I would appreciate you not sending me messages. I find that when people send me those reviews I feel less compelled to continue with the story. But any good reviews you have or suggestions for chapters I would be delighted to hear them!!!_**


	4. Always

_**Hey everyone, I posted this on Potions and Snitches and a lot of people liked it. So I thought I would post it on here! Please Read and Review!!!**_

* * *

**_CHAPTER 4_**

Aurora swiped at her cheeks as she continued to work, she didn't know what she had done but it must have been bad. Why did she always have to be so stupid and act like such a moron? Snape had assigned them a simple potion hat removed boils and Aurora had to admit that it was easy enough, it actually reminded her of how baking was done. All the measurements had to be exact and everything had to go in at a certain moment.

Normally when Aurora finishes something she works hard at she can feel some type of pride in her work. Right now, she just felt like…like a dunderhead. She took the potion to her teacher and placed it on his desk.

"You are finished already?" he asked.

Aurora didn't dare answer, she was afraid her voice would crack, so she simply nodded.

"Very well…I will test it and issue your grade Potter." He popped the cork off the vial she had chosen to contain the thick liquid.

Aurora looked away while Snape tested her potion, what if she did something wrong? She could have measured incorrectly or turned clockwise when she should have turned counterclockwise!

"Well it is adequate." He said placing the vial back in front of her.

"Oh," Aurora said bowing her head in shame and feeling her eyes well up once more, "Sorry sir." She whispered.

Severus looked up at Aurora; curse her for having her mother's green eyes. His heart felt like it might shatter at the sight of her tears. With a sigh he shooed her back to her desk, he did not want to feel. Becoming close to this girl was dangerous. His image would be the first thing to go, Professor Severus Snape, Dungeon Bat of Hogwarts, showing that he cared for Aurora Evans Potter, golden girl to Dumbledore.

Oh, he could only imagine the type of feedback he would receive from Minerva. Not to mention, she was a Potter after all. Some of her father's traits had to be there, and Merlin help him if he saw any of them whatsoever!

Class finished and Severus was even more disturbed to find that hardly any of his students finished their potion work. He assigned them homework, of course, and told them that their next class would not be taught in the Potions Lab, but on the grounds.

He could see the questioning glances he received he could tell that his students were concerned. Oh, well he wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of knowing. Before the class filed out completely he called Aurora to his desk. Her cheeks were still wet but Severus was determined to remain firm.

"Potter, you know the rules, you have a detention with me tonight at seven. Don't be late."

Aurora let out a sob which startled Severus.

"Sorry…s-s-sorry sir…" she cried. "I…I…w-w-will not…disappoint…y-y-you again…"

Severus sighed, she looked so much like Lily and, damn him, she sounded so innocent. He watched her small hands try to control the floods of water coming from her eyes but it was a futile effort.

"Ms. Potter-"

"I…I…w-w-won't…make you m-m-mad ever…ever again…I won't…s-s-stay up late…I promise…p-p-please don't throw me…out…of your house."

Bloody Hell, he really damaged this one. Usually children would just call him a git and brush it off, but Aurora, she felt like he truly felt she was worthless. Which wasn't true in any way, at least Severus didn't think it was. He did not like the Potter's but…he loved the Evans. And it was clear that from her behavior that Aurora was a good child and very confused.

"Ms. Potter, stop your blubbering and sit down."

He summoned a chair and Aurora sat down bowing her head in shame.

"Why do you think I would throw you out of my house?"

"I…I…I'm a…d-d-disappointment…" she sobbed.

Severus pursed his lips, maybe he shouldn't have been so hard on the girl her first day.

"You are not a disappointment-"

"I…I broke a rule…" she wailed interrupting him. "Your rule."

"Potter, every student breaks rules. Why are you acting so juvenile?"

Aurora looked up at him with her puffy, green, orbs of remorse and sniffled.

"You…you're not going to punish me?" she whispered.

"I am, with a detention…what type of punishment were you thinking you fool of a child?!" he spat.

Aurora looked down; this was not what she had expected. Was Professor Snape unfamiliar with how to handle a child?

"Well…did you think I would swat you with a ruler?"

Aurora made the horrible mistake of nodding.

"WHAT?!" he roared. "Are you really that thick in the HEAD OR ARE YOU JUST TRYING TO INSULT ME?!"

Aurora shook under Snape's voice and covered her face with her hands; this was going to be it. Any minute a slap would resound through out the dungeon and the hot pain of his hand would be on her cheek.

Severus stopped and looked at Aurora in shock.

"Oh no." he whispered.

He knew what that simple reaction meant; he knew the signs like no other. Aurora Evans Potter, daughter of the wealthy, snot nosed, James Potter, was abused.

Carefully Severus walked in front of his desk and stooped down to Aurora's level.

"Ms. Potter," he didn't receive an answer and at first all Aurora did was cower, "Aurora." He said gently.

He watched as the small girl carefully removed her hands and faced her teacher once more.

"Why would you think I would hit you for staying up late?"

Severus was very disappointed to find Aurora just shrugging her shoulders at the question rather then give him a direct answer.

"What did your guardians do to you when you were bad Aurora?"

Aurora looked up at her Professor and bit her lip, with a shaky breath she said, "they…they would…beat me…or lock me in my cupboard."

Severus thought he had heard wrong, for a moment he thought that Aurora Potter had said she lived in a cupboard. Like a common rat!

"Where did you sleep Aurora?" he wanted her to continue, all he needed was to hear enough information and then he would be able to approach Albus on the subject tonight.

"In the cupboard under the stairs." She whispered, feeling her face turn a bright shade of red.

Severus noticed how upsetting this made Aurora feel and he understood completely, talking about this was a difficult thing. He would not wish it on anyone, not even Potter's child.

"How often did you eat?"

"I don't know." Aurora said sadly.

Okay, all he needed was one more important tidbit of information, not that this wasn't enough but he wanted to be sure of what he was dealing with.

"Did you Uncle rape you?"

Right then and there Severus felt the need to punch himself in the face. Why in the bloody Hell would he ask something so stupid?! WHY DID HE EVEN CARE!?

Aurora's head shot up and she almost fell off of her chair. She did not want to answer that question, what business was it of Snape's to ask her such a thing?! She got up from her seat and grabbed her bag.

"I…I have another class…" she said running away.

Aurora wasn't sure where her next class was but she wasn't even sure if she would go to it. She continued to run down the hallway until she collided with another student.

"Oooff." She spat flying back.

"Sorry."

Aurora recognized that voice, it was Cedric. She grabbed her bag that had spilled over with all of her books and quills. Cedric tried to help Aurora gather her things but he stopped when he noticed that her cheeks were soaking wet.

"Aurora, what happened?" he asked trying to help her up.

"I'm sorry Cedric…" she sobbed taking her stuff and shoving it into her bag. "But I…I have...t-t-to go."

Cedric watched helplessly as Aurora rushed off. Whatever had happened he hoped that he would be able to see Aurora again and find out what was bothering her.

Severus leaned back in his chair and breathed deeply, that reaction was all he needed. And yet, he would give anything for it to be different and not in any way shape or form true. Nothing was more upsetting then the thought of a young child losing her innocence in such a barbaric manner, it actually infuriated Severus!

He stood from his desk once more and turned to the fireplace that was behind him. Sitting on the mantle was a cup of powder, he took a handful and through it into the flames changing the color from a warm buttery orange to a wicked green.

"Albus Dumbledore's office."

The inside of the fireplace opened a large gateway and Severus walked through. He could not stand this form of transportation but it was faster then walking about five stories to the Headmaster's office.

"Severus, what a pleasure, lemon drop?"

One of these days he would really have to ask Dumbledore why he favored these candies so much and why, after every refusal, he continued to offer one to Severus.

"No Headmaster, I have a student that I must discuss with you."

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes continued to sparkle as he leaned against his desk and nodded waiting to hear what Severus had to say.

"Ms. Potter…um…Aurora, I think she is…I think she was abused by her past relatives. I think that her uncle raped her."

Dumbledore's familiar glint disappeared instantly and a new type of intensity appeared.

"Are you certain Severus?"

"When I approached her on the subject she seemed very distressed and upset, and I know the signs like no other Albus, I know that she is being abused."

Dumbledore nodded.

"I have no doubt in you Severus, but one thing does concern me."

"What is that Headmaster?"

"Who will take the young Potter in if the information is true?"

Severus wouldn't…he knew what Dumbledore was trying and it would not work. Severus was a lonely old bat, who cared for no one but himself. He would not give in, and he would not start to care for the Potter brat. It did not matter the circumstance, that was just how it would be.

"I will take her in Headmaster."

_Alright, who just said that?_ Severus looked around for the voice but he soon discovered that it was his own. What the Hell had he just gotten himself into?

"Severus, you do understand what this will mean do you not?"

"Yes, I will care for Aurora to my best ability."

"I have no doubt in my mind of your ability to care Severus, but I do doubt how willing you are to let go of the past."

Severus could not argue with that, he did not know why but the fact that Aurora was a Potter distanced him from her. He did not want to be affiliated with the Potters, he never did, and yet it would seem that he was taking one under his wing.

"I will treat her far better then those animals that you left her with Headmaster."

Dumbledore sighed and adjusted his half-moon spectacles.

"Let us hear what Aurora has to say on the matter, if you can get her to agree to this arrangement and you can treat her as Aurora Evans Potter rather then just a Potter I will allow you to adopt Aurora…if you can't, the child will have to be put into a Foster Home."

Severus shuddered at the very thought of Aurora being put into a Foster Home, or any type of home for that matter. He did not want her to live in one of those Hell holes, to be called a freak because she was different. No, no one deserved that. He did not want Aurora to be put in a more stressing situation, he wanted her to be safe. Despite the fact that Potter had helped in the birthing process of Aurora, she was also and Evans.

And he would love Lily forever and…always.

* * *

**_There's Chapter Two everyone, I would really appreciate your reviews. Oh, if you don't like the story, because it's AU I would appreciate you not sending me messages. I find that when people send me those reviews I feel less compelled to continue with the story. But any good reviews you have or suggestions for chapters I would be delighted to hear them!!!_**


	5. Privet Drive

_**Hey everyone, I posted this on Potions and Snitches and a lot of people liked it. So I thought I would post it on here! Please Read and Review!!!**_

* * *

**_CHAPTER 5_**

Severus had decided that the first thing he would do would be to confront those no good pigs that hurt Aurora. Hell would have to freeze over and thaw out before the Dursley's got away with such a heinous crime. If he remembered correctly the Dursley family lived on Number Four Privet Drive. It would not take much effort to find them, nor would it take much effort to torture the living Hell out of them.

The streets of Privet Drive were empty and the perfect little houses, with their perfect little lawns, sat in perfect rows. It made Severus sick, how could anyone live such a boring and flawless life. He bet that the people here were just as bad as the Dursley's in hating anything out of the norm.

He continued to walk down the line of houses until he reached number 4. He walked across the neatly mowed lawn and knocked on the door. Severus waited for a moment but was extremely satisfied when the Mrs. Dursley came to the door.

"Hello Petunia." Severus said coldly.

Petunia looked up at him with shock written all over her face, before she could even react and slam the door on his face Severus put his foot between the door and frame.

"We need to talk-"

"Why would I need to talk to a freak like you!?" Petunia snapped.

"Because dear woman," he said hotly, "if you do not your neighbors will surely notice a robed man standing in your doorway."

He watched Petunia's face become pale and waited for her to move from the door. As she did so Severus slipped inside, gently closing the door behind them.

"Petunia, who just came in?"

"No one dear." She said with acid dripping from her tone. "Now what do you want?"

Severus crossed his arms over his chest and smirked, "Not the politest thing, are you?" he spat.

Petunia's lips pursed so much that he was sure the skin would wear thin.

"Well no matter, I didn't come to make light conversation; I came to talk to both you and your husband."

He waited for her to move and call her husband but she never did.

"The faster you do this the faster I can leave."

And as if he had just stuck a fire under her behind, she set off after Vernon Dursley.

"I don't want to talk to one of them!" Vernon spat.

"The feeling is mutual," Severus retorted approaching them both, "but this is however rather important."

"How could anything in your world apply to us?"

Severus chuckled and asked, "Do you not have a niece that goes to Hogwarts?"

Both of Dursley's looked like their heads were about to explode.

"I am here to discuss her."

"What makes you think we care what she does, she left to go to your freak school, so she is your problem!" Vernon spat.

Petunia nodded in agreement. "Yes, she made her choice to go and be like her damn parents; whatever she does there is your problem."

Severus's eyes became dark; he had never met such horrible muggles in his life!

"Aurora is one of my best students! I am here to discuss her treatment while she is here," he could see the couple exchange worried glances, "it seems that she is severely malnourished. Aurora is eleven and yet she is the smallest one in her year."

"So, most kids are short at her age."

"Most males, females grow faster, Aurora should be much taller then what she is now." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, and you would know! How many kids do you have Snape?"

"A little over one thousand…I am a teacher you morons! I also know the signs very well when a child has been abused by her family."

Severus took out his wand and his eyes became slits, he looked like a viper ready to strike at any given moment; and unfortunately for the Dursley's that moment was now.

"HOW DARE YOU TREAT A CHILD SO EVILLY, SHE IS YOUR BLOOD PETUNIA; YOUR SISTER'S BLOOD!"

Petunia cowered like a scared school girl that just got punished for forgetting her math homework.

"I…I had no choice when it came to taking that brat in…she was put on our doorstep with merely a note. I didn't even want her, I still don't. And as for my sister, she can burn in Hell with her husband."

Severus's hand tightened over his wand, if he wasn't so against the mutilation of women he would slap Petunia right across the face.

"Don'...." he breathed through clenched teeth. "It does not matter that you did not _want_ to take in Aurora Potter, it was your _responsibility_ to care for her like she was your own. Is this how you treat your own?!"

It was if these people had absolutely no parental intuition! Even if it wasn't their child he still did not understand how someone could be so heartless and deny her something as simple as food.

"Now see here, you have no right to come into my house and start telling me how to care for that little freak, as long as she lives under this roof I will treat her however I want to!"

Severus took his want and put it to the fat layers of Dursley's neck.

"Raping that child was one of the worst things you could ever do." He spat.

"I WOULD NOT TOUCH THAT FREA-"

"Don't lie to me." He snarled. "I know what you did Dursley, and I'll be damned if you are going to get away with it! Say good-bye to that monthly stipend you get from Albus, because Aurora Potter is now my ward and you can bet your fat ass that I will be taking you to both wizard and muggle court before this week is out."

He put his wand back in his cloak and with a CRACK he apparated away.

It was lunch time at the school and Severus walked into the Great Hall to find Albus pleasantly munching on a sandwich. Severus went to him and sat down.

"I trust you killed both of them?" the Headmaster joked.

"No, but I would have if I thought it would help Ms. Potter."

Dumbledore sat down his sandwich and Severus smirked, the all powerful Headmaster was enjoying a peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich.

"Would you like a bite Severus?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"No thank you Headmaster."

Dumbledore nodded and sipped from his goblet.

"Maybe you should take one for Aurora, she has not come to lunch, nor has she eaten breakfast, nor did she eat supper last night."

Severus' eyes widened, the child hadn't eaten since she arrived here! How could she not be dying with hunger?

"Actually Albus, can I take one of those for her?"

Dumbledore handed him a premade sandwich that was wrapped in a napkin.

"See that she eats Severus, with how stressful the situation is it would be unwise to have her skip meals."

With a nod he walked from the Great Hall, it was only once he was out in the main hall did he realize that he really had no idea as to where Aurora was. Maybe someone would know.

"Draco," Severus said seeing the blond Slytherin walking to the Dungeon, "where is Potter?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders sadly and sighed.

"I think I heard someone say they saw her out near the lake."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy." Severus said leaving the entrance hall and outside into the cool air.

The sun was hidden behind several white fluffy clouds but other then that it was a very beautiful day. He walked past the fountain and without difficulty he could see Aurora's small frame.

She was leaning against a tree with her back facing the school, as he approached her he wondered how he would begin the conversation. This was a very delicate situation that needed to be handled very carefully. He walked to the tree and leaned against the hard bark.

He coughed slightly to gain her attention.

"Oh," she turned to her potions master and stood up, "sir." She said with a scratchy voice.

"Ms. Potter, we need to talk."Severus said settling himself next to her on the crisp grass.

"I'm sorry for running out of your classroom, sir." Aurora said suddenly. "It was very rude of me-

"Ms. Potter, I have no interest in that, what I want to talk about it is your home life with those muggles."

Aurora's shoulder's sagged; clearly she did not want to discuss this problem of hers. But Severus could not blame her for that; it had taken him years to reveal to Albus how his home life was. And he was still not willing to talk about it.

"Aurora, I know what your relatives did to you; I know that you were abused, but what I don't know is how. I cannot help you Aurora unless you allow me to-"

"Why…why would you want to help me, you don't even like me!" Aurora spat.

Severus bowed his head for a moment, Aurora had a point he had been very cruel to her at the beginning.

"Aurora, what I had said to you in Potions was wrong and very rude of me. Your potion was the best in the class; it was actually one of the best in your year."

"Then…why did you say it was just adequate?" Aurora sniffled.

"Because…because I hold a grudge against your father." Severus said feeling very low and guilty. "Your father and I didn't get along well and I took it out on you, for that I am sorry."

Aurora looked up at Snape amazed, never had she heard someone say sorry to her so sincerely. It was usually always all her fault, it was really different hearing that she was not to blame.

"But I need you to talk to me-"

"What about when I go back to my Aunt and Uncle's, they will know I told!"

Severus smirked, "You will not be going back to the Dursley's." he said.

"Then where will I be going?"Aurora asked.

"That is another thing I wanted to speak with you about, I would like to know if you would be interested in becoming my ward. We could switch the guardianship over or even resort to adopt-

Before Severus could finish Aurora entrapped him in a hug. His eyes widened in shock and he did not know how to react. He placed his hand on her back and embraced her slightly.

"Yes, well-"

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" she shrieked.

"You are welcome Ms. Potter, now would you please let me go?"

Aurora pulled away and blushed.

"Sorry sir," she said smiling, "but thank you so much!"

Severus nodded and stood shortly after brushing the loose blades of grass that had accumulated on his robes.

"You are welcome, now there is one more thing I have for you."

He reached into his robe and pulled out the sandwich that was safely wrapped in napkin. He was glad it didn't smash or anything Peanut Butter was a bloody pain when it came to cleaning off his black robes. He unwrapped the top half of the bread and held it out for her to take.

"Uh…you made me a sandwich?" she asked questioningly.

"No you foolish child, it is lunch time at the Great Hall if you would have gone inside you would have known that."

Aurora didn't take the sandwich, she wasn't remotely hungry. As a matter of fact she felt a little sick; whenever food was presented to her she felt this way.

"I'm not hungry sir." Aurora whispered.

"You have to be hungry Potter; you haven't eaten since you came here!"

Aurora shrugged her shoulders, she really wasn't hungry. Severus sighed, this was not good. Going so long without meals was anything but healthy for a child. Tonight when Aurora came to the detention that Severus had issued, he would have to run some tests.

"Aurora," he said gently, "you must eat something; it you do not know the repercussions of eating disorders."

"I' m not hungry Professor, please don't make me eat it. I'll eat dinner tonight, I promise!" Aurora said bargaining with her teacher.

Normally this would not work with Severus, but he did not want to push Aurora to the point that she would no longer want to come and live with him. He would allow her to win this little battle, but tonight he would win the war.

"Do not go to dinner tonight Ms. Potter, I want you in my office to serve your detention."

Aurora nodded in compliance.

"Now, I assume that you missed your other classes, I will write you a not excusing you from them and the rest but you will not spend your free time gallivanting around the school."

He watched the little red head nod once more.

"I want you to go to the girls dormitories and sleep until supper."

"Yes sir." Aurora said.

At first she waited, uncertain if that meant now or later. But when she noted her mentor's eyebrow go up in question she took that as a sign to scurry off.

Severus watched as she headed back up to the school. With a sigh he leaned back against the tree, this was the first sign. Severus Snape was going soft. Never in his years as a teacher would he grant a student such a freedom. Well it would only be this one time, and he would never do it again. Aurora may be a Potter but she would never learn to act like one.

* * *

**_There's Chapter Two everyone, I would really appreciate your reviews. Oh, if you don't like the story, because it's AU I would appreciate you not sending me messages. I find that when people send me those reviews I feel less compelled to continue with the story. But any good reviews you have or suggestions for chapters I would be delighted to hear them!!!_**


	6. Detention

_**Hey everyone, I posted this on Potions and Snitches and a lot of people liked it. So I thought I would post it on here! Please Read and Review!!!**_

* * *

**_CHAPTER 6_**

Severus had several more classes to finish before dinner and a whole lot of things to do after each lesson was done. It seemed that the list never ended! Among making lessons for tomorrow he also had to make lodging plans for Aurora. Snape Manor was huge, but it was not at all the home for a child. Maybe he would be able to take a weekend and clean it up.

After this class of third year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws he would also have to summon a house elf and have them prepare a meal to bring to his office for Aurora and himself. Then as if that wasn't enough, he would also have to pull out his old medical equipment, normally he would send a student to Madam Pomfrey to be checked but with how insecure Aurora was he thought it would be best if he looked into her health records himself.

The bell rang and like a tornado all the students whipped out of his classroom, all but one that is.

"Diggory, the bell has rung!" Severus spat.

"I know that sir, I just wanted to ask you about one of the kids in your house."

Severus continued to organize his papers but did not stop listening, "go on," he said when he noticed Cedric stop.

"Is Aurora Potter okay?"

Severus looked up and crossed his arms.

"She is fine Mr. Diggory, do not worry because it is really none of your concern-"

"I want it to be sir, she is very nice."

Severus chuckled sarcastically.

"Diggory, a lot of people in this world will seem nice to you and getting attached before you even know them will be your own undoing."

Cedric rolled his eyes.

"I want to help her, I can tell she is having a rough time-"

"Really," he said sarcastically, "what would give you that idea?"

"Professor please, if you don't care let someone else-"

"Don't you EVER assume that I do not care for my students Diggory!" Severus snapped suddenly. "I will take care of Aurora Potter, and you will not concern yourself in her life unless approached by myself or the Headmaster, now get out of my office and go to your next class before you end up scrubbing cauldrons for the next two semesters."

Cedric wanted to stay and fight with Snape a little more but decided that it would be best if he just left it as it was. Despite what Snape had told him he would still watch out for Aurora.

Another class began to file in and Severus sighed relieved that this would be his last one of the day. He decided that he would do the same as he did with all the others. Have them review what they remember from the previous year and make a potion of their choice.

The class went slow, far too slow for Severus' liking. It seemed that every five minutes or so he would be looking at the clock to see how much longer he had to go. He didn't know why he felt so anxious but he knew that he would have a lot to prepare before Aurora came down.

When the bell had finally rung he had a whole list ready and set to put into action. The first thing that he planned to do was talk to the house elves about bringing a small tray of food down to his office. He walked from out behind his desk and proceeded to the Hogwarts kitchens.

The kitchens were forbidden to all students for a reason, all the shelves and cabinets were stocked with food. Cooling and refreshing charms were used to keep the food from spoiling. He looked to see mini elves rushing around to get supper ready and he didn't want to interrupt them, but he was sure it would only take five minutes.

"Master Snape sir, what can Star do for you?"

Severus turned to see one of the large eyed creatures standing before him.

"Star, if it isn't too much of an inconvenience I would like a tray of food being brought to my office. Only enough to feed two if you do not mind."

"Of course not Master Snape sir, Star can do that! Is there anything in particular sir wants?"

"I will trust you with that Star." He said nodding.

"Oh, thank you sir, I will not let you down sir! What time would you be liking the food sir?"

Severus placed his hand on one of the counters and said, "Right when they are about to serve supper Star, if you can manage."

Star nodded so vigorously that her pointy ears flopped in front of her eyes.

"Thank you." Severus said leaving the hardworking elves to their work.

He went back to his office to make sure he had all the proper potions that would be needed, just in case it got out of hand. He had stocked up on Calming Draughts, just in case Aurora got worked up once more. Severus brought the potions that he would need to test her blood for any diseases she might have received from living with the Dursley's. He had also brought a vial of Veritaserum just in case he thought Aurora was lying to him.

Severus doubted the child would but he would keep it just in case. He turned to the clock to see that Aurora was due for her detention. _Just like a Potter_, he thought, _always has to be late._

But before he could feel completely angry a soft knock sounded off the door.

"Come in!" he said loudly.

The door opened and Aurora slipped in, her eyes were drooping slightly, which was a sign that Aurora had indeed been asleep for the past couple of hours.

"Did you sleep well, Ms. Potter?" he asked politely.

Aurora nodded still sleepy.

"Good." He said summoning a chair in front of his desk.

Aurora sat down in it gratefully and began swiping at her eyes; she wanted to be awake for her Professor to show that she was paying attention. But she could still hear her bed calling for her.

"Now, this will not be a normal detention Aurora, but I would like you to keep referring to it as one, do you understand?"

Aurora placed her elbow on the arm of her chair and leaned her head on the palm of her hand.

"Why?"

"That will be explained later." Severus said looking to the grandfather clock he kept near his desk.

"Okay sir," Aurora yawned, she really was exhausted, "I promise."

"See that you do," Severus sat across from Aurora and folded his hands over his desk, "now you promised you would eat supper, but because you are serving a "detention" with me I had asked the house elves to bring it up to you."

Aurora's eyes popped open suddenly.

"Wait," she stuttered, "I'll be eating with you tonight?"

"And every night for the rest of the week, until I can decide on whether or not you are fit to eat unsupervised."

Aurora folded her arms over her chest, "I'm not a baby, you know." She grumbled rudely.

Severus smirked, "You sure are grumpy like one, see what lack of sleep does to a person."

Aurora pouted and retorted with, "Is that why you are such a joy in class?"

Severus glared coldly at Aurora, all though that was a very clever come back he would not tolerate such behavior.

"Tone Potter, otherwise you will discover what a real detention is like."

"Sorry sir." She whispered bowing her head.

Severus nodded and accepted her apology, "That is fine Potter."

They sat there for a moment in silence when Star finally appeared with a tray of food. Severus eyed all of it, it was more then appropriate. On the platter sat two bowls of beef stew, a small plate of bread and butter, and two chicken sandwiches.

"Oh, Star forgot the pumpkin juice! Pardon me Master, Star will return in a blink!"

And with another pop the little house elf had disappeared.

"Wow." Aurora whispered looking at all of the food.

She hoped her teacher didn't expect her to eat all of that, even when she was hungry Aurora didn't eat that much. She was relieved to see her teacher take one of the sandwiches and bowls of soup away for himself, but that didn't change the fact that she had to eat the other servings herself.

Severus placed a spoon into the broth and pushed it in front of her. Aurora sighed sadly and scooped some of the stew into her mouth. She had to admit that it was delicious but she wasn't sure how much she would be able to eat.

As Aurora struggled to eat Severus watched her carefully. There were many things that could be wrong with her and there could be multiple reasons she cannot eat. Of course none of them were pleasant or easily remedied. There was a possibility that whatever food Aurora did eat had been poisoned or rotten, and that would mean that she had a stomach infection. It could also be that because Aurora has been neglected so much and given so little that her body just rejects any nutrients, if that were the case she would have to take many nutrient potions and metabolism boosters.

He hoped that he would be able to fix these problems; otherwise Aurora would not serve any use in the future, because she would no longer live to see a future.

After a while of his ward force-feeding herself she gave up, Severus did not blame her.

"I can't eat anymore, Professor, I'm sorry."

Severus nodded and looked at Aurora's plate. She had taken a couple of bites of her sandwich and her soup wasn't even half way finished. He took both dishes and with a wave of his wand they disappeared. His food was untouched but he planned to eat later, right now all his focus needed to be on Aurora.

"It is not your fault child, I understand, now if you don't mind I would like to run some tests on you."

Aurora's body stiffened.

"What kind of tests?" she asked.

"Several, most to check and see if you are ill-"

"But I don't feel sick." Aurora argued.

"Right now you do not but I do not want to take the chance that you are."

Her potions master pulled a chair next to her and summoned a black leather bag. He sat it on the desk where her food had once been and took out his wand.

"Now, I will not hurt you I promise, but you might feel slightly uncomfortable."

"But you won't hurt me…right?" she asked.

"Not intentionally Aurora." He said sincerely.

Aurora sighed doubtful at first but then she saw the very sincere look she was receiving from her teacher. With a sigh she nodded and sat back in the chair.

Severus placed his cold hands on the glands of her neck, they were normal and not swollen so she had no throat infections. He placed a hand to her forehead, she had a slight temperature but that could easily be remedied with a fever reducer.

He had her open her mouth so he could see her tonsils, which were by no surprise still there. After checking the usual spots he took out a small syringe, he refused to use magical methods to take blood. He did not want to scare Aurora.

"What…what are you going to do with that?" Aurora squeaked.

"I just need a small sample of your blood," he said, "are you afraid of needles?" he asked.

"No…I just don't like the smell of blood." Aurora hid her face.

Severus nodded in understanding and took her hand in his one.

"Close your eyes and count to twenty."

He watched as Aurora did so and before she had time to react or feel anything Severus had his blood sample.

"You can open your eyes now." He said wiping at the small cut that was still on her arm.

He put a small amount of salve on the scar and it disappeared instantly.

"Alright, that wasn't so bad was it?" he asked gently.

Aurora nodded, she felt slightly woozy now, but she supposed that was normal.

"Now, the last of your exam cannot be done by me, Madam Pomfrey will have to perform it."

Aurora shook her head in protest.

"You said that you were going to do this, you promised sir!"

"I cannot check the all of your body; a female must do that Aurora." Severus said pulling her up to her feet. "Do not worry Healer Pomfrey is a very nice woman; she will take very good care of you."

Aurora began to sit back down; she really did not want to do this. She knew what would happen, the nurse would know. She would know what her uncle did to her and then she would tell Professor Snape who would not want her anymore.

"Aurora, are you alright?" Severus asked noticing how pale she had become.

"Please sir, please do not make me go…please!"

Her pleas chipped at the ice around Severus' heart, but he knew that it had to be done. Aurora needed medical attention and Severus not being a doctor could not give it to her. After a while of struggling with his own mind he pulled Aurora up into his arms and carried her down to the hospital wing.

Aurora buried her face in his neck and Severus could feel warm salty tears slid down his collar. This wasn't something he wanted to put her through, but if it meant finding out what was wrong with Aurora he would just have to grin and bear it.

* * *

**_There's Chapter Two everyone, I would really appreciate your reviews. Oh, if you don't like the story, because it's AU I would appreciate you not sending me messages. I find that when people send me those reviews I feel less compelled to continue with the story. But any good reviews you have or suggestions for chapters I would be delighted to hear them!!!_**


	7. Check Up

_**Hey everyone, I posted this on Potions and Snitches and a lot of people liked it. So I thought I would post it on here! Please Read and Review!!!**_

* * *

**_CHAPTER 7_**

The Hospital Wing was empty, thankfully, and Severus sat Aurora on the bed closest to the back of the room. She laid back and pulled her knees up to her stomach, as if she was in pain.

"Aurora-"

He watched as Aurora pulled the pillow on the bed over her head and turned her back on him, he had suspected that this would happen. Clearly the poor girl was embarrassed. She had every right to be upset and angry, but as he stared at his back he could not help but feel obligated to comfort her.

But he was Severus Snape and comforting was just something he was not good at, no doubt learning would be most beneficial.

Aurora began to sob into the pillow, it was not fair! Why did she have to go through this torment! She did not want to be checked, she did not need to be checked! She was fine! Aurora banged her fists against the pillow and kicked at the mattress. She felt like a baby but she did not want this!

She knew what would happen, Professor Snape would find out what she had done and he wouldn't want to have her anymore. Aurora knew all too well what people were like and how they were; she knew that because she was an impure freak that no one would want her!

Well Aurora would not wait around for that to happen. Standing she made her way to the other end of the room. She looked to see her Professor coming back and as quickly as she could she slipped out the door and into the hallway.

Severus came in with Madam Pomfrey to find that her bed was empty.

"Damn!" he spat.

"Now Severus, do not worry we will find her."

Severus wasn't listening he was to busy trying to figure out where Aurora would go.

"I'll go looking for her; the others would just send her into a panic attack." He said rushing away.

He looked down both hallways and took the one that led to the grand staircase and followed it. He looked down and saw a little red head rush out the door to the Entrance Hall. He sighed in relief and continued to follow her. Severus decided that he would give her some space so that way she would not run off if she saw him again.

His onyx eyes followed her scurry out the castle, closing the large doors behind her.

Aurora still had tears in her eyes and it was very hard to run and cry at the same time. But she would continue to try, that is until her feet tricked her and she ended up on the ground right next to the fountain. She shrieked in pain but eventually just ended up ignoring it.

She pulled her hand up to her face and saw that blood was trickling down her wrist. More tears streamed down her face and she slammed her hurt hand down on the ground again. Her scream could be heard but Aurora did not care. She was so fed up with everything! She hated her life and everyone in it! As a matter of fact she would give anything to just drop dead right then and there.

The blood was making her hand all sticky and Aurora didn't like the way it felt. The water in the fountain relieved the stinging and with a sigh she swished her hand around in the cool liquid. She leaned against the fountain and looked up into the starry sky.

"Why," she sobbed, "what did I do…God, why do you hate me?" she cried.

Realizing she was not going to get an answer she continued to sob.

"God does not hate you child."

Aurora looked up into the face of her mentor and cried harder.

"What…what do you…w-w-ant from me?!" she cried. "Why…do…you want me?"

Severus sat down next to her.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked gently.

Aurora laughed sarcastically, "Who would want…a freak like me…an…impure…piece of…crap!" she covered her eyes leaving a streak of blood on her cheeks.

"You are not a freak Aurora, and who told you such a lie?"

"My…my Aunt and Uncle…"

"Yes and they are ones to talk of being pure." He spat sarcastically. "Why would you consider yourself impure?"

Aurora howled in sorrow and sobbed loudly.

"I…I…am…not a…v-v-virgin…" she sobbed.

Severus looked shocked, it was strange because he had already known that Aurora had been raped, but he did not think that the child would blame herself.

"Aurora-"

"God…says that…that girls who do not wait to have sex within marriage…are…impure…" she sobbed.

Severus shook his head and wiped a stray tear that was falling down his child's cheek. Yes, she was his child. And now she would always belong to Severus.

"You are not impure and God will love you no matter what you do, and child yes you are a virgin. What happened to you was heinous and evil, and not your choice. God does not look down on you for that, he loves you more then anything."

"But…I let him!" she sobbed taking his robes and clutching it in her small hands. "I gave up fighting!"

Severus took her hands in his own and held them tightly.

"Aurora, you are a child, you are not supposed to have to fight every day of your life!"

"But…-"

"No buts, it is not your fault…you are not to blame."

He pulled Aurora onto his lap and held her close as she sobbed and argued with him. He rocked her back and fourth slightly and continued to allow her the freedom to cry her heart out.

They sat there for what felt like forever until Aurora's cries weren't so profound. With a sigh he helped her stand straight. He pulled out a tissue and placed it over her nose.

"Blow." He said casually.

Aurora did so and sighed with relief when she could breathe again. Her Professor folded up the dirty hanky and with a wave of his wand made it disappear.

"Let me see your hand child." He said holding his out.

Aurora did so and winced as she uncurled the bloody mess. Severus sighed and stroked the cut with his finger. It wouldn't need stitches or anything, thank Merlin, but it needed to be cleaned properly.

"Madam Pomfrey will have to take care of this." He said releasing her hand.

"Professor Snape," Aurora whispered, "I am sorry I ran away from you."

Severus nodded. "I forgive you child, but just to be safe please do not do it again."

Aurora nodded.

"Otherwise I'll have to boil you into a potion of some sort."

Aurora laughed and nodded.

When they got back to the hospital wing Severus was pleased to find that it was still empty and Madam Pomfrey was still waiting for them. He led Aurora back to the bed and went to Madam Pomfrey.

They were whispering to the point that Aurora couldn't hear them, normally this would make Aurora nervous, but at the moment she was so exhausted that she really could have cared less. She pulled her legs up onto the bed with her, noticing that her shoes should probably be taken off. She fumbled with the strings to untie the black shoes she was wearing but she eventually gave up with the frustrating knots.

She laid back in the bed keeping her feet dangled over the edge so she would not mess up the bed clothes. She closed her eyes and began to fall asleep, Aurora had to admit for a hospital bed she was pretty comfortable.

When Severus and Madam Pomfrey came back to find Aurora asleep he heard his colleague suppress an 'Awe'.

"Should I wake her, Poppy?" he asked in a whisper.

"No, Severus, I can do this while she sleeps."

Severus nodded and left Poppy to her work.

He waited at the Healer's desk tapping his fingers impatiently on the wood. When Poppy finally came back he stood and was very disturbed to see that the Healer had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Sev," she breathed, "That child's body has been so abused. I did a magical scan she has not been a virgin since she was five."

Severus felt his fists tighten.

"Along with that," she wiped at her eyes, "She has never been to a proper doctor before in her life Severus, and she has absolutely none of the prescribed vaccinations that a child of her age needs."

"I will set up an appointment with Mike for that, he will no doubt see her."

Poppy nodded.

"She has a stomach infection Severus, and I cannot pump her stomach because there is nothing in there to take! I am going to give you a potion for that but it has some pretty dodgy side affects. So that means that you will have to monitor her."

Severus nodded.

"I would not recommend giving her a lot of solid food Severus, soup and broth."

Once more he nodded.

"Severus, there is one other thing." She let out a sob. "You understand how magic will try and preserve a wizards body, how it will try to protect us. Well, when Mr. Dursley, penetrated…he…it…the magic destroyed her chances of having children."

Severus turned to Aurora who was fully dressed and sleeping peacefully.

"What!?" he whispered frantically

"She will never be able to have children because the magic can no longer differentiate between threat and love, it put up a barrier. It's the ultimate form of birth control."

Severus sighed sadly.

"Isn't there anything you can do, Poppy?" he pleaded.

"She is so young Severus, and there is so much damage now, you know that her body would not be able to handle that kind of magical repair and I don't know if her body would try and fight back."

Severus bowed his head and nodded, he knew that this would be hard on Aurora, but he could honestly say that it was really hard on him as well. He could never imagine feeling the way she did, yes he was abused but even his father had some morals. What Vernon Dursley had done, will haunt Aurora forever. She would never be able to have a family of her own, her blood line would die out. A person could always adopt, but there was a certain connection between a mother and her child, and now Aurora would never know that.

"Do you want to keep her here?" he asked.

Poppy shook her head and went back to her desk.

"Keep her in your quarters Severus, no student needs to know about this."

Severus nodded and said, "I won't be able to stay with her twenty- four seven Poppy, I have classes to teach."

"Well Severus, why don't you give a student leave and allow one of them to keep an eye on her?"

"You want me to keep a student in my quarters?"

"Well not just a random student, pick a trustworthy victim."

Severus sighed, knowing Madam Dragon he would not be able to win this argument. As a matter of fact Poppy Pomfrey had to be the only person he could never win an argument with…Albus Dumbledore was the other.

He went back to Aurora and pulled her up into his arms. Out of instinct the child's small arms wrapped around his neck and her head nuzzled into his shoulder.

"Severus," Poppy cooed, "that daddy look really suites you."

Playfully Severus glared at her but he couldn't help but smile. At least he looked like he knew what he was doing. He walked down the hallways of Hogwarts and smiled, all the students were in their beds asleep, this was always good. That meant that no one was wandering around the corridors acting like a complete and utter moron.

He would have to talk to Aurora about the floors she was not allowed to visit. He knew all too well that the rules were something she hadn't paid attention to when the Opening Feast was held. The only important rule he wanted to instill in her was that the third floor corridor was forbidden.

He noticed that when Dumbledore had discussed that she was talking to Draco the whole time. He could not believe that Albus had been so foolish as to let a three head dog be put in the school. He also could not believe that the Headmaster had hired Quirrel to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Sometimes he truly did question his bosses sanity.

They walked into Severus' quarters, unlike all the other doors his was locked both by magical and muggle means. He did not approve of anyone being in his rooms other then himself. He would have to teach Aurora how to open them later but right now all that needed to be done was his little snake being put to bed.

He had a spare bedroom in his room, courtesy of Albus. Until this day he could not figure out why the Headmaster had decided on giving him a lodging space that had two rooms, but now he knew.

He opened the door and set Aurora on the full size bed. Gently Severus removed her socks and shoes after which he placed them next to her nightstand. Then with a flick of his wand he transfigured her clothes to pajamas.

Very carefully, for he did not want to wake her, he placed Aurora into the warm bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. Her eyes opened slightly.

"Night daddy."

Severus stared shocked at what Aurora had just said, and at first he did not know how to react. He was not mortified by that title; it actually felt right to be called that by Aurora.

When he turned back to the child he found her fast asleep once more, with a small smile he stroked her red hair. He rose from the bed, for some reason leaving like this did not seem to fit. How had he always imagined it…how had his mother done it?

He leaned forward and very gently he kissed the top of Aurora's head.

"Sweet dreams little snake, I will see you in the morning."

That was it, just as his mother had done it. Just as he would have done it if Lily had chosen him to be Aurora's father. Well, looks like he was going to be Aurora's father, and the funny thing was…Severus was looking forward to every minute of it.

* * *

**_There's Chapter Two everyone, I would really appreciate your reviews. Oh, if you don't like the story, because it's AU I would appreciate you not sending me messages. I find that when people send me those reviews I feel less compelled to continue with the story. But any good reviews you have or suggestions for chapters I would be delighted to hear them!!!_**


	8. Babysitter?

_**Hey everyone, I posted this on Potions and Snitches and a lot of people liked it. So I thought I would post it on here! Please Read and Review!!!**_

* * *

**_CHAPTER 8_**

Aurora awoke with a start and looked around. She had no idea where she was or if she was alone for that matter. She sat up and wrapped the blankets on the bed she was in so tight around her torso that she could just barely breathe.

"Hello?" she called.

There was no answer so it was safe to assume that she was completely alone. With a sigh of relief she laid back on the bed. She really did not like not knowing where she was, but she was happy that when she awoke no one was in the room with her.

Aurora remembered how when she usually awoke, her uncle Vernon would be right next to her. Aurora shivered. Nothing was worse then that feeling. She turned on her side and tried to forget about her uncle and the pain of what he had done.

But it was a futile effort; whenever she closed her eyes she could see his face and feel his hands on her body. Aurora curled up into a ball suddenly feeling sick to her stomach. She didn't want to fall back asleep, she was too afraid to…but her body craved the luxury.

Regrettably she gave in and closed her eyes, but what she saw disgusted her to no end.

_ The door to Aurora's cupboard open and she felt a large hand pull her up from the small cot she was sleeping in._

_"Wha-"_

_ She looked up into her uncle's bulbous face and fell silent. She recognized that look in his eyes and immediately knew what he wanted._

_"Please…no Uncle Vernon!" she sobbed._

_"Shut up freak, you need to earn your keep-"_

"NOOOO!!!" Aurora screamed sitting up straight.

She put her hands to her head and began to quiver and shake uncontrollably.

"No…no…no…" she whispered trying to control her breathing.

Aurora felt like she had just run a marathon and everything that she had just eaten from supper was threatening to re-submerge itself.

"Aurora?"

Her head flew up and she saw a very tired and disoriented Professor Snape standing in front of her.

"Child, what happened?" he asked coming towards her.

"I…I…I saw him again…I saw what he did…to me…sir…" Aurora rambled.

Severus sat down on the bed and welcomed the terrified child onto his lap. Aurora did so and curled into her guardian's chest.

"Shh." He said softly.

"I…I'm sorry for waking you…sir."

"No, I am sorry I did not come sooner." He whispered stroking her hair.

"I don't feel good, Professor." She said leaning into him more.

Severus placed his hand to Aurora's forehead and cheek, he could see why. Aurora's fever had skyrocketed, no doubt from the stress and events that have been going on.

He laid her back down onto the bed and stood.

"Where are you going?" Aurora moaned.

Severus opened the door to her room and allowed the buttery glow of the hallway to illuminate part of the room.

"I am going to get you some medicine for your fever, and your stomach hurts too I suspect?"

Aurora nodded, which was a big mistake, seeing as her head had already felt like it had been smashed with a cinder block.

"My head," she cried, "it hurts really bad sir."

Severus nodded; a pain relieving potion would do her good as well.

When he came back he found Aurora sitting with her head between her knees, he had to admit that Aurora was pretty smart when it came to handling nausea. He pulled her back up and helped her swallow the fever reducer.

"Oh, it tastes icky Pr'fessor." She cried.

"I know, but it helps."

He pulled out the pain relieving potion next and coaxed that one down her throat. This one was one that worried him when Aurora gagged and had to spit some of it out. He wasn't sure if he wanted to give her the anti-nausea potion, only because it would be pretty useless giving it to her and having her throw it back up.

"Do you think you can take this without vomiting all over me?" he asked gently.

Aurora looked at the thick and gritty liquid, she had half a mind to shake her head, but she didn't want to disappoint her teacher.

"I…I think I can." She breathed.

Severus cocked his one eyebrow; he really didn't want to have to clean up puke at this hour of the evening.

"Are you sure?" he asked once more.

Aurora nodded, she really did feel a little better, and she was sure that she would not throw up. She took the vial from her teacher and downed it in one gulp. Aurora sighed relieved when it seemed to go down and stay down, but she as she was about to lay back in bed and be tucked in she thought about what she would see when her Potions Master left.

That alone was enough to make her sick; she sat up from the bed and covered her mouth with her hand. Anticipating her actions Severus conjured a bucket and placed it in front of her.

"I thought you said you would be able to take it Aurora?" he cooed rubbing circles into her back.

"I…I thought…I…could…" Aurora gasped.

When Severus was sure that Aurora had finished being sick he vanished the bucket and helped her lay back down.

"Please don't leave, sir." She begged taking his arm.

Severus sighed, he was tired and he really didn't want to spend the whole night sitting in a chair.

"Scoot over, I will stay but only until you fall asleep."

Aurora nodded and made enough room for Severus to lie down. He got on top of the covers, not wanting to make Aurora uncomfortable, and closed his eyes.

After a while Severus fell asleep as did Aurora, he awoke once more but only to feel a little body curl up next to him and lay her head on his arm. He opened his eyes slightly and looked down at the sleeping child. Her face was so pale that even in the dark it shined like a diamond.

Lightly Severus stroked her cheek with his thumb. He felt her twitch slightly and yawn. With a chuckle Severus sunk back into his own dreams, and strangely they were not all nightmares.

When morning finally came Severus found himself caring to a very stiff arm. He could not believe how awkward it felt; it tingled and didn't really do much of anything. He had to run it under warm water just to get the feeling back in his hand.

That settled it no more sleepovers. Severus turned to the cabinets in his quarters and started making a small bowl of oatmeal for Aurora, after last night he did not want to overwhelm her with food. But he did want her to eat something.

"Pr'fessor…where's your bathroom?"

He looked to see Aurora standing in the kitchen doorway knuckling her eyes.

"It is down that hall and to your left, child." He said kindly.

Aurora nodded and stumbled away.

Chuckling to himself he continued making breakfast; he really should have showed her his quarters soon so she wouldn't have had to ask.

He sprinkled some cinnamon onto the hot bowl of cereal and added a small teaspoon of vanilla to make it sweet. Then he sat it at the kitchen table and waited for Aurora to return.

When she came back Severus found that she was shivering, he understood this completely, seeing as they were in the dungeons and it did tend to get rather chilly below the school.

"Aurora, would you like your robe?"

"I…I don't have it down here…s-s-sir." She said with chattering teeth.

Severus smirked, "Child, I can have it brought down to you, that is the gift of magic after all."

"Oh…right." Aurora said blushing.

Severus chuckled and said, "Star."

In an instant the little house elf that Aurora recognized as their server for last nights supper appeared. Her floppy ears and tiny body amused Aurora, Star reminded her of a very awkward breed of Chiwawa.

"Hello Master Severus, what can Star do for you?" she bowed her head so low that her ears touched the wooden floor.

"Hello Star, would you mind making a run to the girls dorms in Slytherin and retrieve Aurora's bath robe?"

Star nodded and with a small pop disappeared.

"Aurora," Severus said suddenly, "I have some oatmeal for you, and before you say you are not hungry I know, but you must eat something."

Aurora nodded and sat where her breakfast was placed at the dark wooden table. She pulled herself close to the bowl so she would not spill any of it on the winter green carpet. Carefully she blew on the cereal and shoveled it into her mouth.

The cereal was warm and had a pleasant buttery taste; it actually didn't make her feel sick to eat it. She continued slowly though, she did not want to take chances and get sick again.

Severus sat watching her with a cup of tea in his one hand; he was very pleased that Aurora was eating something. That was all he had hoped for, that she would at least try to eat some of her breakfast. After a couple of more spoonfuls Aurora stopped.

Severus eyed her bowl and smiled proudly, it wasn't much but he didn't want Aurora to become discouraged in herself.

"Very good Aurora," he praised taking her bowl, "I am sure you will be able to eat more in time."

Aurora nodded feeling her cheeks redden.

"Now, I have also requested that your clothes and trunk be brought down, but so you are not tempted to get dressed and leave the quarters it will not be brought down until tonight, when I return from my classes."

Aurora nodded.

"So I have to stay in my jammies all day?" Aurora asked with a grin.

"Yes." He said acknowledging how pleased Aurora looked with this arrangement.

"Wait, you said that you would be leaving…why are you leaving?" Aurora asked.

Severus was about to answer when he noticed that Aurora's lower lips was starting to quiver. He hoped she wasn't going to start crying. Severus' heart could not handle it, he would be soft for the rest of the day and not be in any shape to scare his students.

"I will check in on you after my morning classes Aurora, I promise, but I have to continue my classes."

Aurora blinked the tears away that were threatening to spill over and swallowed, she had been afraid that her teacher was going to leave and never come back.

"Okay," she said smiling, "as long as you'll be coming back."

Severus's eyebrows furrowed together and he moved closer to Aurora.

"Child, you never have to fear when it comes to me leaving, for I will always return."

Aurora smiled widely at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Severus chuckled and pulled Aurora up into his arms.

"Now, you will not be staying here all by yourself, I have asked a student to come and watch you while I am at work."

"Who?" Aurora asked.

"I believe you know him, his name is Cedric Diggory."

Aurora flopped back on the sofa and smiled widely. She didn't know Cedric well but he had to be one of the nicest students she had ever met. She hoped that he wouldn't mind seeing her in her pajamas right now. As a matter of fact she didn't want Cedric to see her this way.

"No!" Aurora spat. "You can't let him in here! I look…I look-"

"Like you are a sick little girl, which you are; now stop making such a fuss. I am sure Mr. Diggory does not mind."

Aurora rolled her eyes, leave it to Severus to underestimate the situation! This was huge, she didn't want to look sick, she wanted to look pretty!

"Aurora, now it is not like you are smothered in dirt, you look fine."

"You're supposed to say that you're my dad."

"Well be that," Severus stopped suddenly, had Aurora just called him "dad"? He grinned and nodded, "that I am dear child, and you will do well to respect your father's wishes."

When Star had finally returned with Aurora's robe, Severus decided to make up a bed on the sofa for her. He had decided to leave a stack of books for her to read if she was interested and Aurora had to admit that she was really pleased to see that Phantom of the Opera was on the top of the stack.

Finally Severus decided to take his leave and just as he walked out Cedric came in. Aurora looked into the third year Hufflepuff's warm eyes and blushed. He had to be one of the cutest boys she had ever had the pleasure of meeting also.

"Hiya kiddo." He said placing his bag of school work onto the floor.

* * *

**_There's Chapter Two everyone, I would really appreciate your reviews. Oh, if you don't like the story, because it's AU I would appreciate you not sending me messages. I find that when people send me those reviews I feel less compelled to continue with the story. But any good reviews you have or suggestions for chapters I would be delighted to hear them!!!_**


	9. Prisoner

_**Hey everyone, I posted this on Potions and Snitches and a lot of people liked it. So I thought I would post it on here! Please Read and Review!!!**_

* * *

**_CHAPTER 9_**

Severus smiled as Aurora's face turned as red as a strawberry and placed a separate piece of parchment onto the kitchen table. It held the instructions he would have to see if anything happened while he was away.

Cedric sighed in relief when his stern teacher left.

"So, how are you feeling kiddo? I didn't really get to talk to you all that much."

Aurora shrugged her shoulders and said, "I'm doing okay, what are classes like, since I have been gone so long."

Cedric laughed, "Well, you know how school is. Maybe I could teach you some third year spells later. I'm sure Prof. Snape won't mind if I tutor you a bit."

Aurora smiled brightly and sat farther back in the chair.

"So, kiddo," he said sitting next to her, "anything on your mind that you want to talk about?"

Aurora smiled and nodded.

"Well, I'm all ears, darling." He said smiling as well.

"Can you tell me about Quidditch? I heard Hagrid talk about it once and Draco is always blabbing on about it!"

Cedric nodded and turned to face her.

"Okay well here are the basic rules of the game."

Aurora had never been more intrigued with something in her life, she cold not wait to get better so she would be able to play herself. It really upset her to find out that first and second years were not allowed to play.

"What are you?" she asked.

"I am a seeker, what he does is chase after the snitch to win a game."

"What does the snitch look like again?"

Cedric held his hand up to show her with his fingers. "It is about that big," he said adjusting the length of his thumb and forefinger, "and is shiny and gold."

Aurora flopped back on the sofa and sighed.

"I want to play Quidditch!" she said with a whine. "Will you teach me how to play Cedric?"

Cedric nodded and sat back with her.

"So, Aurora, what do you like to do?"

To this all Aurora could do was shrug, she really hadn't been allowed to do much at the Dursley's and right now Professor Snape wasn't giving her much freedom either; but that was only because he wanted her to get better.

"I like to read." Aurora said thinking about how she used to sneak off to the library when her relatives were away.

"I like to read everything," she said turning back to the stack of books in front of her," this book though," she picked up the Phantom of the Opera, "this one is my favorite."

Cedric gently took the book from her and opened it to the first page.

"Hem," he cleared his throat, "_It was the evening on which MM. Deibenne and Poligny, the managers of the Opera, were giving a last gala performance to mark their retirement…_"

Aurora listened intently as Cedric's honey like voice went over the words. Carefully, not want to scare him off, she settled herself next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. As his voice caressed her ears Aurora breathed easy, this was what it must be like to have an older brother.

She had to admit that she could get used to this kind of treatment, Cedric had to be the coolest big brother in the world. And she was very happy to claim him as one. Her eyes began to get heavy as Cedric continued down the page and without much say she slowly drifted to sleep.

Cedric noticed and with a smile he covered Aurora up and marked the page they were on, he rose from the sofa and took out his homework. It had been nice of Professor Snape to give him his school work ahead of time giving him a chance to keep up. He spread out his books on the kitchen table and began to work.

An hour had gone by and Cedric looked at the clock to see that it was noon, Snape had said that Aurora had to eat lunch about this time, and Cedric was also hungry himself.

"Star."

In half a second, just like any other time the elf had been summoned, Star appeared graciously awaiting her orders.

"Yes, Mr. Diggory, what can Star gets for you?"

"Can you bring me and Aurora lunch? I'm sure Professor Snape already told you what to make Aurora but could you please bring me a bowl of the chicken and dumpling stew they serve in the Great Hall?"

Star nodded and disappeared once more.

AS quickly as he could Cedric cleared the table of his stuff and went back into the living room to wake Aurora.

"Hey kiddo," he said gently shaking her awake, "c'mon Prof. Snape says that you need to eat something."

Aurora pushed his hands away at first but Cedric continued to persist.

"C'mon Ced…just five more minutes."

Cedric shook his head and said, "If you do not get up now, I'll dump a bucket of ice cold water on top of you."

Aurora grumbled in response but sat up anyway, she really was enjoying her nap, and nothing made her more irritable then having to get up right away. Her older brother however just smirked at her pout and helped her over to the table.

When they went into the kitchen the food was already laid out and waiting for them. Aurora groaned; it seemed like only five minutes ago that she had just eaten.

"Professor Snape should be by soon to check on you." Cedric said helping himself to the stew he had asked for.

Aurora just shrugged her shoulders and began eating.

It was very strange to Cedric, to see a girl of Aurora's age eat so little. Most children at the age of eleven eat like they are going to an electric chair, but Aurora ate like every bite could poison her. He had to admit that he was grateful to hear that she had finished eating, but it only made him more nervous to see that not even half of her food had disappeared.

He looked at the instructions Snape had given him, it also said that there would be a potion from Madam Pomfrey would be on the kitchen counter. Cedric turned his head slightly to the left, and sure enough there was a vial of a very grotesque looking liquid.

He reached for the vial and handed it to Aurora.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I don't know, but Professor Snape says that you are supposed to take it."

Aurora pulled the cork off the vial and grimaced; it did not look or smell at all appetizing.

"Does he say what will happen if I do not take it?"

Cedric shuddered, from experience of being with Snape for three years; he knew that it was not good to disobey his teacher.

"You don't want to know, I would suggest taking it, unless you want to be cleaning cauldrons for a year."

Aurora groaned inwardly, but pinched the bridge of her nose and gulped down the potion. She quickly reached for her pumpkin juice to flush away the taste but it didn't do a blasted thing other then make her stomach terribly upset.

"Aurora!" Cedric turned to her alarmed.

"What?"

"You're paler then a ghost…what did you do?"

"Nothing…I…I just took a sip to take the taste of the potion away."

Cedric picked up the vial and noticed that there was a note laying on the counter where it had been originally. He snatched up the letter and recognized the scrawl on the parchment to be written in Madam Pomfrey's hand.

_Severus,_

_ Here is the potion to rid Aurora of her stomach infection. As I had told you before the potion has a nasty set of side effects. You might want to keep a vial of anti nausea potion handy as well, and a vial of dreamless sleep. Floo me if there are any problems._

_ Poppy_

Cedric sighed somewhat relieved; he had thought the potion was reacting badly to the pumpkin juice. But then he looked to see Aurora shiver.

"Come on Kiddo, you need to lay down." Carefully Cedric led Aurora to the couch and helped her lay down. "I need you to tell me how you are feeling."

"My stomach hurts…and I'm freezing."

"Okay well I'm sure Professor Snape has an anti nausea potion in here somewhere, and I'll just cover you up with this." He pulled placed a quilt that had been set over the couch on top of her and went to search for the potion.

As Cedric walked around Severus' rooms he had to admit that these were not the type of rooms he expected his Potions Master to have. In all honesty he expected chains and torture devices, chuckling he turned to a cupboard in the kitchen and opened the cabinet. He came back with the potion and relinquished the vial into her hand.

Aurora rolled her eyes and very hesitantly popped the cork off the top. Without a second thought she downed the vial and her stomach returned to normal.

"I hate," she snarled, "I hate being sick!"

Cedric sat down at her feet and nodded.

"No one likes being sick Rory, but you'll get better!"

Aurora wasn't so sure she would, but she guessed that everyone had to get better at some point. She just hoped it didn't take too long, Aurora yearned to go back to classes and make friends. She loved spending time with her Potions Master but nothing could compare to going to classes and learning new spells.

"I'm going to seem so stupid when I go back to classes, I won't know anything!"

Cedric shook his head.

"Hey, you are not stupid! And if you're so worried, you're staying with the smartest teacher in the school…why don't you ask him to tutor you so you can keep up?"

That was actually a really good, point! Surely Severus wouldn't mind educating her, and if he did surely she could convince him to let her go back to classes.

"What time does Professor Snape come back, Cedric?"

Cedric turned to the clock and sighed.

"Well, his class should have just ended now."

No more then five minutes later did Severus storm into the room. He did not look happy at all, and the expression he wore disturbed and frightened Aurora terribly. Quickly she scurried to Cedric and squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't worry," he whispered, "that's his infamous "Snape Glare", it won't last much longer."

And soon Aurora found that Cedric was absolutely right. As soon as Severus sat down and saw her, his expression softened and he looked somewhat pleasant.

"Mr. Diggory, you may leave now. Go and talk to your friends for a while, but make sure you are back on time."

Cedric nodded and winking to Aurora he swept away.

"So, how are you feeling Potter?" Severus asked as soon as they heard the door to their home close.

"Good, can I start classes soon?"

Severus chuckled and leaned back in his chair.

"That depends all on you and your health Rory-"

-But it's not fair," she interrupted, "I'm going to look like such an idiot if I keep missing lessons! Please Professor, if you won't let me go to classes can you tutor me?"

Severus could see the burning desire in Aurora's brown eyes, the want to learn and be accepted in the wizarding society was evident. He wanted Aurora to go to classes too, and become a normal student. But the fact was that in her current condition that was nearly impossible. The potion no doubt took everything out of her, and he could not always be on her heal every second of every day.

"No Aurora, no classes."

"But, Professor-

"I said no!" he said sternly, instantly resulting in Aurora's silence. "You're not healthy Aurora, and until I think you are you will not leave these quarters."

Aurora bit her lip as it began to quiver but she was not finished arguing this out. All her life she had been held hostage. Severus had promised it would all be different!

"You can't keep me here like some kind of…of prisoner! If I don't want to be here then I should be aloud to leave."

Severus stood suddenly.

"Prisoner?" he repeated softly. "Prisoner, fine, then go."

Aurora's eyes widened tremendously and she looked to the door and then back to Severus. She didn't think her teacher would just throw her out like it was absolutely nothing to him. And now that she was presented with the choice she didn't want to take it, now she resented it.

"Professor Snape-

"Go to your room." He spat. "Go to the Common Room, the girls dormitories….go somewhere that isn't near me at the present moment."

"I…I'm sorry…"

Severus shook his head; he had never felt such pain before. Normally he could handle anything, but Aurora telling him that she didn't want to be with him anymore stung terribly. He was sure she meant it in some other way, but he couldn't take the chance that his temper would get the better of him and he would say something laced with acid that he came to regret later. Better safe, to make her go to her room, or somewhere he could find her and then explain himself at a some other time.

* * *

**_There's Chapter Two everyone, I would really appreciate your reviews. Oh, if you don't like the story, because it's AU I would appreciate you not sending me messages. I find that when people send me those reviews I feel less compelled to continue with the story. But any good reviews you have or suggestions for chapters I would be delighted to hear them!!!_**


	10. New Friends

_**Hey everyone, I posted this on Potions and Snitches and a lot of people liked it. So I thought I would post it on here! Please Read and Review!!!**_

**_Hey guys...real quick AN...I will be adding Ron and Hermione eventually I promise...Hermione especially since I loooove the troll part of H.P. and I really want to write Snape's reaction....hehe...just keep reading and sending me reviews, I promise to get to it. Ron...I don't know how I'm bringing him in yet......hmmmm...;)_**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 10_**

Aurora had done as Severus had requested and retreated to the Slytherin Common Room. She didn't understand it, she just didn't understand why she had to act like such a moron around him. Maybe saying that she wanted to leave had been the wrong thing, but it was true. He couldn't just keep her locked inside all day, she needed to go to classes. As a matter of fact she was _going_ to go to classes.

Rising from the sofa she went to the girls dormitories and changed into her uniform. She respected and really liked Severus, but she wasn't going to become and ignorant boob just because he felt it was best. Grabbing her bag she left the Slytherin Common Room and headed to the Great Hall for lunch. She had already missed potions, but she still had Defense Against the Dark Arts, Study Hall, and then Charms class. It wasn't a lot but she was satisfied with it, and then afterwards she would have supper. Severus would be there; maybe just to spite him she would go and sit with Draco.

"Rory!"

Just the person she was thinking about, she smiled and turned to Draco who was waving her down from across the hall. Waving back she walked towards him.

"I've been looking for you for the past couple of days!" he laughed. "Snape said you were sick, must have been one Hell of a bug, you look good now."

Aurora blushed at the small compliment and readjusted her bag on her shoulder.

"So, you coming to DDA…we can sit together…do you forgive me for the Weasly thing now?"

Aurora narrowed her eyes, but nodded. She wasn't going to argue with the one friend she had at the moment, surely Draco had figured out why she was so upset. Maybe that was enough to ensure the fact that he would never do it again.

"Well c'mon!" he urged pushing her shoulder.

Just as she was about to give in and follow him someone caught her eye. Standing there, as cool as could be was Ashley Blake. He looked completely uninterested in everything around him, suddenly his head whipped around and their eyes locked.

He had beautiful eyes and a stare that made her insides feel like mush. She had to admit that for a jerk he was really cute. She blinked, breaking the trance and Ashley went back to nonchalantly staring into space.

"Hey Rory?"

"Oh," she said turning to him, "sorry, let's go!"

Aurora didn't like Professor Quirrel, she supposed she had no reason to detest him but she had no reason to like him either. It was just his presence that freaked her out, and made her feel like there was something dark about him. As he went on and on about the difference between defensive and offensive spells (DUH) her mind began to wander.

She wondered what Snape would do when he went to retrieve her from the common room and found that she was not there. Well obviously he would be livid, but she knew well enough that Severus would not cause her any harm. She had never been punished justly before, she was honestly curious as to how he would handle the situation.

"Don't forget class, that your essays are due on Friday."

Great, homework.

Maybe leaving Professor Snape's quarters hadn't been the smartest thing to do. Now she was going to have to try and write a paper on something she knew absolutely nothing about.

"Rory, we have a free period now," Draco said helping her put her books away, "you want to go and hang out outside for a bit?"

Aurora turned to the door, she yearned to just go and read her book. She had a lot of work to do and not nearly enough time to do it in. Smiling at Draco she accepted her bag from him and said, "I would Draco, but I have a lot of catching up to do…some other time?"

Draco's face sunk a bit but he nodded and left the classroom.

"M-M-Ms. P-Potter?"

Damn it!

"Yes sir?" she asked turning to face him.

"H-How have y-y-you been f-f-feeling l-l-lately?"

Aurora smiled, warmly…but it lacked the finesse of her usual grin.

"Better sir, thank you for asking."

Before her teacher could say anymore she excused herself and rushed out the room. She didn't know why Severus had been so set in locking her in those blasted rooms. She felt fine, better as a matter of fact. That potion had done her a world of good!

"Hey Potter!"

Aurora whipped around and stopped dead in her tracks. Coming up behind her, still looking as cool as ever was Ashley Blake. He had a very arrogant walk, but Aurora was sure he wasn't trying to walk like that.

"What?" she asked turning to face him completely.

"I've noticed you haven't been in classes lately."

His tone wasn't one that Aurora favored, her eyes narrowed and she pursed her lips slightly.

"I thought you would like some help with your DDA homework-

-what makes you think I need your help Blake?" she spat.

Ashley cocked his one eyebrow and chuckled.

"Something funny?" she growled.

"No," he said raising his hands in defeat, "nothing at all…just thought I would be neighborly."

"Yeah well," Aurora sighed, "I don't need help, thanks anyway."

She rushed away and up the stairs to head to the grand staircase. Aurora knew that there was only one place she wanted to be at the moment. And that was in the library, she had a feeling that it was somewhere upstairs.

"Are you afraid of me?" Ashley asked walking with her.

Serenity cocked her one eyebrow and began walking up the steps.

"Afraid of you…for what reason would I have to be afraid of you?"she spat.

Ashley shrugged his shoulders and pocketed both of his hands.

"You just seem to be avoiding me lately, I haven't seen you around and I thought that I was the reason for this."

Serenity sighed and shook her head.

"I've been sick, "she said apologetically, "why do you care, the last time I tried to make nice with you, Ashley, you just ignored me."

Ashley sighed and looked down. Serenity watched this and for a minute thought that Ashley actually felt guilty about how he had reacted the first time they had met.

"Look, I'm not like my brother Gregory-

-you have a brother?" she asked gently. "What house is he in?"

"Hufflepuff, anyway he's the social butterfly…I'm the one that can't make friends."

Serenity rolled her eyes and said, "That's why you can't make friends…if you think like that then it's going to be like that. You want friends Ashley, then you need to set out after them. I don't have many friends either; I think Draco is the only friend I made here…well him and Cedric...but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try."

They continued to walk in silence, until Ashley asked her something she would have never expected from anyone.

"Can we be friends?"

She stopped on the third floor landing and turned to face him. His face was starting to turn red and he looked away, as if he was actually afraid that he would be rejected.

"Sure, of course!"

Ashley smiled and come to think of it that had been the first real smile she had seen from him ever! Merlin, he was cute!

"Are you sure you don't want help with your essay? I already finished mine; I really wouldn't mind helping you."

Aurora sighed, it really wouldn't be fair. She had told Draco no, then again this was more beneficial to her; he could help her with the essay and explain everything she had missed.

"You want to go to the common room then, it's more comfortable then the library."

"Uhh…well…"

What if Severus were to come and see her working on homework? She really did not want to get yelled at right away, she would much rather sit in the library and work. That and she had never really seen the library, and when she had lived with Dursley's she had made the local library her home.

"Actually, I really don't want to sit in the common room. I mean, don't you think it will be a bit crowded?"

Ashley nodded, apparently accepting that answer, and they proceeded to the library. She could not believe all the books that were in Hogwarts. Shelf upon shelf upon shelf, had she died and gone to heaven. Aurora spun around briefly and smiled.

"You really like to read huh?" Ashley asked gently.

"Yes, it was all I could really do at home."

"I could never really get into it myself," Ashley sighed, "I mean, I'll read but I'm very particular about my books."

Aurora shrugged and dropped her bag down on the nearest table.

"I'm not picky."

They pulled out their textbooks and immediately set off to work. Strange, Aurora had always thought that DDA would be much harder. But everything just made sense to her, it was like she had already learned this. Oh well, at least that meant she wouldn't look like a complete idiot when Professor Quirrel presented her with a question.

"So, what do you think of our House Master?" Ashley asked putting his quill down.

Aurora shrugged her shoulders.

"He's cool, I guess."

She really didn't know how to describe Severus. He had made her promise not to reveal their actual relationship because she supposed it would be far too complicated to explain.

"He seemed pretty mean to you at first." Ashley sighed.

Aurora began bagging up her stuff and allowed her eyebrows to furrow together.

"He had his reasons I suppose, he was probably just having a rough day."

Ashley shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms, lazily, over his chest.

"Still, don't think he had a right to treat you that way-

"It's over, let's just drop it." Aurora spat.

Before Ashley could say anymore Aurora looked at the clock and saw that it was time for them to go to their charms class. Aurora loved Professor Flitwick, she had only met him once or twice but she had always thought he was the kindest soul. He had a high pitched voice that just made her feel so happy and better about herself, maybe it was because he was the one teacher that threw compliments at his students left and right.

"Ms. Potter?" he asked looking up from his attendance scroll. "Professor Snape said you would be out for the next couple of weeks?"

"Well, I'm a fast healer sir!" she said taking her seat in front with Ashley.

"I can see that." Professor Flitwick chuckled. "Still, I should Floo Severus and let him know. He is after all your House Master."

Aurora nodded somewhat hesitantly and as she did so a knot accumulated in her stomach. Surely her teacher had enough couth to wait until class was over? At least that way she would be able to see what she had missed.

"Well, I suppose that can wait till later…we have a lot of work to do and you will need to be caught up Ms. Potter."

Silently Aurora exhaled in relief and settled herself into her chair. Class went pretty smoothly, and once again Aurora found that charms was extremely easy and she really hadn't missed all that much. She hoped that as the year continued things would become more and more of a challenge, she really did not want to be bored to death with fundamentals all year.

"Alright class, you are dismissed. Have a lovely evening and I will see you all at supper."

Aurora grabbed her books and followed Ashley outside. Her pace was brisk and she yearned to just get to dinner and then go to bed. She would prove to Severus that she wasn't a baby, that she could feed herself and be as normal as the rest of the kids in the castle.

"Are you going to sit with Malfoy?" Ashley asked.

Aurora turned and smiled.

"Not if you want me to sit with you." She said kindly.

Ashley smiled as well and nodded. Tonight was going to be nice, it would be her first normal night here at Hogwarts, nothing could ruin her mood…nothing but the death glare she was receiving from the teachers table.

* * *

**_There's Chapter Two everyone, I would really appreciate your reviews. Oh, if you don't like the story, because it's AU I would appreciate you not sending me messages. I find that when people send me those reviews I feel less compelled to continue with the story. But any good reviews you have or suggestions for chapters I would be delighted to hear them!!!_**


	11. Never Normal

_**Hey everyone, I posted this on Potions and Snitches and a lot of people liked it. So I thought I would post it on here! Please Read and Review!!!**_

**_Hey guys...real quick AN...I will be adding Ron and Hermione eventually I promise...Hermione especially since I loooove the troll part of H.P. and I really want to write Snape's reaction....hehe...just keep reading and sending me reviews, I promise to get to it. Ron...I don't know how I'm bringing him in yet......hmmmm...;)_**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 11_**

Severus' lips were so tight and in such a straight line that anyone who looked at him could have sworn the skin would wear thin. He had never been so furious and irritated in all his life. His eyes fell on Aurora, she wasn't exactly hard to miss, out of all the girls at the Slytherin table she was the only one with fire engine red hair.

"Severus?"

His eyes darted from the smiling red head to the Headmaster who was staring at him intently.

"Don't." Severus spat.

"You should be happy that she was able to go through half the school day without complications." Dumbledore said setting into the shepherd's pie that was in front of him.

"Happy? Happy that my ward is a little brat just like her father?!" he spat vehemently.

Dumbledore's eyebrows furrowed together and he put his fork down.

"Strange, I thought you _were_ her father?"

Severus' mouth snapped shut and he pulled his head back from the table. The old man would resort to saying something like that. And of course it would be those exact words that made him feel full of guilt and utterly dumbfounded.

"She _is_ my ward, and I suppose I should have handled the situation better." He grumbled.

Dumbledore nodded in agreement and said, "you need to learn to have more patience with her Severus, she does not know any better."

"You talk of her like she is totally naïve."

"In a way she is Severus, punishment to her does not make any sense. Talking back, she has never had the privilege to be able to do so, arguing with an adult, she was never even aloud to ask questions in the Dursley household."

Severus' eyes narrowed.

"I am not made for this…I was never meant to be a parent." He said repulsed with himself. "No wonder I lost Lily, she had known all along."

Dumbledore turned to face him; his eyes no longer had that familiar sparkle and childlike wonder. This expression that Dumbledore wore was one that Severus only saw once and a while and he didn't like seeing it often.

"Severus, Aurora needs your strength. She does not need your self pity."

Once again the all powerful Headmaster left him utterly and completely speechless. He turned to the students and watched as Aurora began eating. His eyes widened, she was eating…and smiling…laughing…she was normal. He sat back in his chair and smiled. She looked the happiest he had ever seen her, and just like that all the anger he had felt before was gone.

Anger management were two words that came to mind when Severus recalled how he had reacted to Aurora's harmless little comment. Sighing he mentally bashed himself for that and decided that he would have to apologize as soon as dinner ended. He watched as Aurora ate practically all of her food and sat her fork down. Maybe because she was in a normal environment she didn't think about her ailment, he supposed that being told to eat and then watching like an insect under a microscope could become tiresome and…well…rather creepy.

"Albus…You are right I need to be more patient…and I will."

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled and he nodded in approval.

"Now do not get me wrong Severus, you need to be firm with her. Just not as firm as you are with your other Slytherins."

"I understand Headmaster."

"Good…you will do fine my boy…trust me."

For Severus that was easier said then done, he did of course trust his Headmaster; he however did not trust himself. One day he would slip up with his temper and truly regret. Now he was controlled enough not to swat Aurora, but his temper caused him to say things that he soon regretted.

"Look," Ashley breathed, "he's looking at you, again."

Aurora took a chance and glanced over and made the mistake of locking gazes with her teacher. She wasn't sure of the expression he wore, he didn't look angry…or upset…he just seemed normal. Or as normal as Professor Snape could be, he actually looked kind of at peace. Aurora dared to smile slightly and was extremely surprised to see her Potions Master smile back.

"Um…he seems happy?" she chuckled turning back to face him.

Ashley looked over and his eyes widened.

"Wow…you have to be a prophet or something!"

"Oh ha-ha." Aurora spat.

Feeling utterly content with how much she ate, Aurora slid the plate back and eased back in her seat.

"So, after dinner are you going to come back to the common room?" Ashley asked mimicking her actions. "We could play exploding snap, or wizard's chess or something."

"I can't play chess." Aurora sighed. "And what's wizards snap…it doesn't matter, I have a detention with Prof. Snape."

"Oh that sucks." Ashley said shrugging his shoulders.

To him it sucked, but to Aurora it was nice. She enjoyed spending time with Severus; it was just that every now and again she needed a break. The chance to be a kid and hang out with people her own age. She had hoped that when she had left the Dursley's she would be able to have friends that Dudley wouldn't be able to bully into avoiding her.

"Hey Rory," Draco shouted from the other side of the table, "I thought you were going to sit with me?"

Aurora looked to Ashley whose face had strangely sunk into a frown. At first Aurora did not understand this but then it became clear, he did not want Aurora to leave him.

"Maybe next time Draco!" she yelled back, making sure she kept her tone light and pleasant.

"If you want you can go and sit with him." Ashley said crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't mind, we only have about five minutes left before suppers over anyway."

"Actually, I think I'm going to start heading back to Snape's office early…you know how he hates when kids are late."

Ashley nodded and stood with her.

"I'll come with you."

"Oh," Aurora laughed, "you really don't have to…I can handle walking down there myself."

Ashley grabbed her bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"No, I want to…besides, if I don't I'd have to deal with all of the other morons in our house."

Aurora chuckled as she walked out with Ashley and they began heading downstairs to the Dungeons.

"So, can I ask you something?" Ashley whispered as they continued down the cool corridor.

"Sure?" she said gently.

"You said that you were sick for the past week or so, but I had gone to the hospital wing and did not see you there."

Aurora didn't say anything.

"And I didn't see you in the common room at all, so where were you?"

"I can't tell you that," Aurora whispered, "I'm sorry, it's just not that simple."

"What's not that simple?" Ashley questioned. "Is there a relationship there?"

Aurora's head whipped back in shock, had Ashley really just asked that? Had he meant what she thought he meant.

"No." Aurora said coldly. "No, there is nothing there! Not what you are thinking you sick and twisted pig!"

Ashley's head pulled back slightly and his eyes grew wide. Every now and again Aurora surprised him, she had such sudden mood changes. At one moment she is shy and bubbly, and the next this temper and strong will comes out! He has never seen such a thing before, and strangely it compelled him to want to know her more.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "I didn't mean it the way it came out."

Aurora's eyes narrowed slightly and she nodded, acknowledging his apology.

"So can you tell me how you and Snape…I mean, why-

-he's my dad…he adopted me…" Aurora said quietly. "You can't tell anyone…not yet, I mean it hasn't been…it's not…"

Aurora's words kept jumbling up, and soon she was just rambling. And absolutely none of the words made sense to her, and she was sure that if they didn't make sense to her then they didn't make any sense to him either.

"Aurora," Ashley said stopping her in mid-sentence, "chill, I won't tell anyone…it hasn't been legalized yet, I understand."

Aurora nodded and leaned against the wall that was across from Severus' quarters. She really had not expected Ashley to be so cool about it and understand.

"You're life at home must be pretty rough…and that's what I understand," Ashley whispered, "you want to get away and have someone who cares about you…I get it…cause I am in the same boat."

"What's your life like at home?" Aurora asked gently.

Ashley looked pained and he tried to smile coolly and act as if it really did not matter. But Aurora could see through him as easily as a person could when they looked through a window!

"It's nothing major…don't worry about it."

"You just said that you were in the same boat as me…so that means it must be bad…you can tell me Ashley I promise to keep it secret-

-Never mind!" Ashley spat. "It doesn't matter okay!"

Aurora backed farther into the wall, which wasn't really possible, as Ashley's voice grew and closed her eyes. She didn't like when people yelled at her, she couldn't stand it. The words stung worse then if Ashley were to actually strike her with a hammer.

"Mr. Blake!"

The cold words that had been streaming out of Ashley's mouth were cut short when Severus came from around the corner, glaring daggers.

"Is there a reason you are yelling, disturbing the peace of this corridor?"

Ashley's voice trailed away and he bowed his head, probably extremely embarrassed.

"I think you need to go to your dormitory Mr. Blake, unless you want to receive a Saturday detention this weekend?"

Ashley's mouth tightened and he looked up to Aurora who blushed furiously. Did he expect her to say something, she really hoped not because if he did she was going to have to disappoint him. Aurora could not argue with Severus, not again…especially after the first time. And, she was actually happy that he had taken the time to end their dispute.

"Sorry sir," he whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow Aurora."

Aurora nodded and watched as Ashley trudged away and to the portrait hole.

"We need to talk." Severus said smoothly, while opening the doors to his room, "now."

Aurora nodded and followed Severus into their quarters without hesitation. She walked into the living room and settled herself on the sofa. She looked up to Severus who occupied a reclining chair across from her. Her eyes looked away and turned to her feet.

"I want to apologize to you Aurora," he began gently, "for my behavior earlier…I lost my temper, but that does not excuse the fact that you chose to defy me and do as I asked."

"I am sorry Professor…" Aurora sniffled, feeling the tears about to start. "I…I just w-w-want to have friends…and be normal…"

Severus nodded and rested his elbows on the arms of his chair.

"I understand that Ms. Potter, but you are not normal Aurora…and you never will be normal."

"But-but-

Aurora's lip trembled and she quickly looked away.

"There is no reason to cry about it Aurora," Severus said gently, "no one in this castle is normal…and why would you want to be normal?"

"B-B-Because…because I don't like b-b-being m-m-made fun of…" she sobbed.

Severus watched as Aurora shielded her face and began to cry once more. Her want for normalcy was disturbing, but he knew that was because the Dursley's alienated her every day of her life.

"I know that being teased is not enjoyable, but it happens. You have to let it roll of your back and continue living-

-you m-m-make it seem so easy!" she cried.

Severus moved from his chair and sat down next to her.

"It isn't easy child," he breathed, "I was teased much of my school life by many people, which is why I say you must let it roll off your back…unless you want to end up cold, and miserable."

"Are you miserable, sir?" Aurora asked sniffling.

Severus placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I was, but let's just say a certain little girl has changed my life considerably."

Aurora smiled and wrapped her arms around Severus' neck, smiling back he did the same.

"You are going to be the death of me child!" Severus chuckled.

"Nu uh…" Aurora chuckled. "Your other students will be the death of you; I am a pleasure to be around!"

Severus rolled his eyes, so this is the little bit of James Potter that dwelled in his child...great.

"Just kidding dad." Aurora laughed.

"Humph…" Severus chuckled. "Indeed."

But something told him that he would rarely see it.

* * *

**_There's Chapter Two everyone, I would really appreciate your reviews. Oh, if you don't like the story, because it's AU I would appreciate you not sending me messages. I find that when people send me those reviews I feel less compelled to continue with the story. But any good reviews you have or suggestions for chapters I would be delighted to hear them!!!_**


	12. Rememberals

_**Hey everyone, I posted this on Potions and Snitches and a lot of people liked it. So I thought I would post it on here! Please Read and Review!!!**_

**_Hey guys...real quick AN...I will be adding Ron and Hermione eventually I promise...Hermione especially since I loooove the troll part of H.P. and I really want to write Snape's reaction....hehe...just keep reading and sending me reviews, I promise to get to it. Ron...I don't know how I'm bringing him in yet......hmmmm...;)_**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 12_**

The weekend had come and gone and it had taken a whole two days to come to some sort of agreement for Severus to allow Aurora to continue classes. She was required to check in with him after every two periods, seeing as she would still be taking the potion for her stomach infection Severus was still worried about the side effects that ensued. So he wanted her to check in with him constantly, she was also required to walk with Cedric to most of her classes. Because Cedric was the only one who understood her illness, Severus only entrusted him with the responsibility of escorting her.

It wasn't all bad, Aurora liked Cedric and this way she would not fall behind all the other students.

"You have flying lessons next," Cedric said going over her timetable, "you're going to love it!"

"Are they going to teach us to play Quidditch?!" Aurora squealed.

Cedric shook his head and handed her the schedule.

"Sorry kiddo, first years aren't allowed to even touch a broom that isn't issued to them during the class. Not to mention, I don't think Prof. Snape would like you flying in your present condition-

-you won't tell him will you?" Aurora begged!

"He can't stop you from taking the class Rory; it is required by all first years."

Aurora nodded and continued to follow him out to the courtyard. The air was perfectly warm, and smelled absolutely clean and fresh.

"Snape wrote me a pass to keep me here and keep an eye on you during your class." He ruffled the top of her hair. "So you better, bloody, behave unless you want to deal with me!"

Aurora stuck her tongue out and before Cedric could make heads or tails of the said gesture ran to her fellow classmates.

"Hey Rory," Draco said rushing towards her, "It's cool to see that you are back in classes."

"Yeah, it is pretty cool."

Aurora turned and began looking around. Today's class was shared with the Gryfindor's and Slytherins. Great, for some reason Aurora knew that this just meant trouble. Draco had showed her that these two houses shared the biggest feud, why this was the reasons remained unclear. Aurora sighed, she was sure there were reasons but none of them were remotely profound.

"What are you looking at Aurora?" Draco asked following her gaze. "Don't be bothered with those _people_."

Aurora's head whipped around.

"What do you mean _those people_?! Draco Malfoy you are the most arrogant and self-centered person I have ever met!"

Draco's eyes narrowed.

"What is your problem Aurora? Slytherins don't like Gryfindors! That's how it is, that's how it has always been! When you first came here you were cool with it, but now…_now_ it's like you're one of _them_!"

"One of _THEM_!?" Aurora spat. "Well it may have skipped your notice Malfoy, but I might as well be one of _them!_ My father and mother were both Gryfindor's!"

"Then I guess we have no bloody business being friends!" Draco roared.

Aurora clenched her fists and nodded.

"I guess so!"

Draco turned his back on her and stormed off, and Aurora did the same. Only unlike Draco, she had no friends to turn to and complain. She wasn't sure where Ashley was, but she would have given anything to see him.

"Hey," Aurora turned to find herself face to face with the same red-headed boy she had met her first week of school, "I heard you yelling at that toe rag Malfoy a couple of minutes ago…I just want to say thanks. Not many of you Slytherins go out of your way to stick up for us."

"Oh," Aurora gasped, "Umm…well, I don't know what you are thanking me for…he has no right to discriminate against you guys."

"Yeah, so I'm Ron Weasly, we met before remember? You looked kind of lonely over here…do you want to meet some of my friends?"

"Do you think they would want to meet a Slytherin… you guys don't seem to like us much either."

Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"You don't have to if you don't want to…I mean, we can talk later if you want."

"Yeah!" Aurora said enthusiastically. "Sure, maybe after class?"

"Yeah."

Aurora began heading back to her class when someone grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around.

"I leave you alone for a couple of hours and already you have gotten into trouble."

Aurora could be blind as a bat and still recognize that voice from a mile away. Ashley's grip on her wrist loosened and soon he was just holding it.

"I have to admit that was pretty cool though," he chuckled, "you sure do have a fire to you Rory."

"Where were you?" she spat following him back to their house.

"Sorry, I wasn't in a rush to get here…so Snape's letting you come to classes now?"

Rory nodded and stood next to one of the unoccupied brooms.

"Yeah, but he's being a real stickler about it you know…I have to check in with him every two periods and Cedric has to escort me from class to class…"

Ashley sighed and said, "It's only because he cares about you."

"Yeah, I guess-

Just as they were about to continue their conversation Madam Hooch came walking down the rows of students.

"Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch."

She reached the front of the class and turned to face them. Smiling and placed both hands on her hips and said, "Welcome to your first flying lesson, well what are you waiting for? I would like you to stick one hand of your broom and say up!"

Aurora did so and very firmly said, "Up!"

Immediately, as if the broom was afraid of her voice it jumped right up into her grasp.

"Up…" Ashley said just as firmly.

His broom didn't move at first but the second time it did just as Aurora's and jumped up into his hand.

"Cool." Ashley said turning to her. "You're a natural."

"Really?" Aurora asked blushing.

"Yeah, did you see how quickly your broom came to you?"

"Yours came to you too."

Ashley chuckled and shook his blond head.

"Yeah, but not as instantly as yours did."

Aurora stroked the wooden handle to the broom and could have sworn that it warmed to her touch. She could not wait to get on this bad boy and fly.

"Okay, as soon as you get your broom I want you to mount it. Raise a couple of feet above the ground and then touch back down."

Aurora did as instructed and hovered, graciously, above the ground.

"Show off," Ashley said, shortly after joining her, "I can't believe you haven't done this before."

"Come BACK DOWN HERE NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!"

Quickly Aurora's head turned to see a boy flying towards her at one hundred miles per hour. Before she could even fully process what she was doing Aurora gripped the handle of her broom and spun over the boy. When she looked again it was to see him hanging on the castle wall, and then falling to the ground with a thud.

"Is he alright?!" she yelled down to Ashley.

Ashley looked to Neville who was whimpering in pain and then turned to Aurora.

"As okay as any person who fell about three stories!"

Rory rolled her eyes and began her descent back down to Ashley.

"Nice flying Potter," Madam Hooch said escorting Neville away, "maybe one day you'll be as good a seeker as your father."

Aurora felt her heart flutter with hope, she knew that Severus was her father now, but she was really happy to hear that she held at least one of her father's better attributes.

"No one is to touch a broom while I escort Mr. Longbottom here to the hospital wing. If I see one broom off the ground the lot of you will be out of Hogwarts faster then you can say Quidditch."

Aurora headed this warning and dismounted her broom. Just as she was about to go over and join Ashley, Draco's arrogant laugh pierced her ear drums.

"Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had carried this, he'd remember that he should have landed on his fat ass." He was holding a glass ball in his hands, and Aurora remembered seeing those in Diagon Alley when she was with Hagrid.

They were rememberals, and she understood exactly why Neville would need one of these. He was always blowing up cauldrons in potions class. At least that is what Severus complained about most when he came back to his quarters.

So Malfoy thought he could take what wasn't his did he? Well he was wrong dead wrong, and without a second thought she was right in front of Malfoy staring him down.

"Give it to me Draco," she growled, "now."

Draco cocked his one eyebrow and smirked.

"No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Neville to find." Draco mounted his broom and began to rise from the ground. "How about the roof?"

Aurora went to mimic his actions when Ron stepped forward.

"You don't want to do that mate," Ron said softly, "you're in Snape's house and it won't be pretty if he catches you!"

Aurora bit her lip, so this meant she had two choices. One, she could let Malfoy get away with this and act like he can bully everyone in the castle…or two she could take a chance and do the more just thing.

"I'll deal with Snape when the time comes." She said mounting her broom and following him.

"Don't be an idiot!" Ron yelled.

Draco looked down at Ron and then turned to Aurora.

"You should listen to your Weasel of a friend Potter-

-give it to me Malfoy!" Aurora yelled. "NOW!"

"You want it so bad?!" Draco spat. "Go and get it!"

Aurora watched as Draco lifted his arm and flung the rememberal as far as he could. Her heartbeat quickened as her eyes followed the little glass ball and without further council she zoomed after it, going at least eighty miles per hour. The wind whipped at her eyes and filled her lungs and she dipped lower and lower, holding her hand out to grab the ball. She lowered the nose of the broom into a dive and shot after the little, round, bobble. It was so close, she almost had it, don't worry Neville!

Two feet from the ground…One foot…and then her hands made contact with the cold glass of the little trinket and she pulled up. It was perfect timing to, she had just barely missed becoming a dirt encrusted pizza. Her smile grew as she flew back to the castle to find a whole applause waiting for her and Draco looking like someone had just shoved a lemon into his mouth.

And Ron had said she would get-

"AURORA EVANS POTTER!"

Damn it all to Hell, she just could never win. Even when she was trying to do something for the greater good she got into trouble. And no, it couldn't be Madam Hooch that caught her…it just had to be Severus…who was also her guardian.

"MY OFFICE…FIVE MINUTES!"

Aurora landed next to Ashley and handed him the ball.

"Give this to Neville for me?" she asked gently.

"Sure," he whispered, "good luck, you'll have to tell me all about it at dinner okay?"

Aurora nodded, surely she would do that…if she lived to see dinner.

* * *

**_There's Chapter Two everyone, I would really appreciate your reviews. Oh, if you don't like the story, because it's AU I would appreciate you not sending me messages. I find that when people send me those reviews I feel less compelled to continue with the story. But any good reviews you have or suggestions for chapters I would be delighted to hear them!!!_**


	13. A real detention

_**Hey everyone, I posted this on Potions and Snitches and a lot of people liked it. So I thought I would post it on here! Please Read and Review!!!**_

**_Hey guys...real quick AN...I will be adding Ron and Hermione eventually I promise...Hermione especially since I loooove the troll part of H.P. and I really want to write Snape's reaction....hehe...just keep reading and sending me reviews, I promise to get to it. Ron...I don't know how I'm bringing him in yet......hmmmm...;)_**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 13_**

The walk to Severus' office had been a lonely and cold one. It was lonely because her Potion's Master had gotten to his office before her and cold because the dungeons never circulated heat. She wasn't sure what to expect from Severus this time. It hadn't even been a week and already she was in trouble with him again. Taking a deep breath she approached his office door and knocked once.

At first there was no answer, and Aurora kind of hoped that meant she would be able to leave and get away with this little stunt. But to no avail Aurora could hear her guardian's, unnaturally, calm voice.

"Come in."

Aurora did so, hesitantly and walked to the front of his desk. He didn't say anything at first; all he did was stare at her. And as if he had said everything possibly imaginable Aurora felt her eyes fill with tears. She did not allow them to run down her face, only because he had not technically yelled at her yet, but that did not mean that Severus could not see them.

"Sit." He said pointing to one of the empty desks.

"Prof-

Severus raised his right hand and stood from his chair.

"You do not know how to listen to authority figures," Severus breathed, "what did Madam Hooch tell you when she left to tend to that Neville boy?"

Aurora bowed her head.

"Ms. Potter!" Severus snapped. "What did she tell you?!"

"She told us not to fly the brooms, but dad this was different!"

Severus crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his one eyebrow.

"Really, how so?"

"Draco, he took Neville's rememberal, I asked him to give it back and he said no! He was in the air too, why am I the only one getting in trouble?!"

Aurora's voice rose with each passing syllable and she soon found that raising her voce to her mentor was a mistake.

"Don't you dare talk to me in such a manner!" he growled. "It does not matter to me what Draco Malfoy does."

Her eyes narrowed and she pursed her lips as the urge to yell and argue fell over her.

"It matter's to me what you do! I gave you my trust…I trusted you to go to classes and act carefully and responsibly-

-Yeah and what Malfoy did was _so_ responsible!" she roared. "Why are you only yelling at me when he was the one who stole from another student??"

"Because it is not YOUR job to see to the aid of OTHER students!" Severus yelled back. "You do not think, you only act!"

Aurora didn't say anything; what Severus did not understand was that she _had_ thought it through! She knew the chances of Severus catching her and scolding her, but Aurora chose to accept that fate. However, clearly when Draco was concerned, Severus would never let her win. He was the one student Severus had always favored…and now it seemed that he liked him more then her as well.

"Fine, your right and I'm wrong…you can go and kiss Draco's butt now."

That had been a completely stupid and unorthodox thing to say. She had not meant it, but just as Severus had said. She always acted and thought of the consequences later. And now from what she could tell the consequences would be anything but good.

"Get up." He spat. "I have been too tolerable of your behavior, until you can learn to think before acting you are going to scrub cauldrons…by hand, no magic…now!"

Aurora grabbed the scrubber and began getting to work. This was a change of pace from the beating she would have received with the Dursley's; surprisingly this punishment didn't seem all that bad. And to make matters even worse Aurora considered it to be partially fair. What was this world coming to when the child of a, very strict, teacher actually considered his punishments fair?!

She wasn't sure how much time had passed but she knew that she had to of at least cleaned half of the cauldrons in Severus' storage room. Her eyes were starting to get extremely heavy and her arm was so tired and sore from cleaning that it felt like it wanted to pop right out of its socket. Her hands were riddled with blisters, but she hadn't dared to tell Severus. Yawning she turned to a clock that was across the room.

Seven o-clock, so that meant dinner would start in about half an hour or so. It didn't matter to Aurora though; she was actually so tired that once Severus chose to relieve her from her duty she planned to just go to bed. Her hands cramped up once more, causing Aurora to stop and crack her knuckles.

"Aurora?"

Aurora looked up to Severus who was holding a vile of a thick, blue, liquid in one hand and some gauze in another.

"Come, I have something for your hands."

With a nod the tired red head stood and followed her teacher out into the darkened classroom. She sat down in the first seat she could find and leaned back into the chair.

"So, how did you like your first _real_ detention with Professor Snape?" Severus asked, sarcastically.

"You're mean, dad." Aurora yawned.

"Yes, and you are insolent." Severus said pouring some of the liquid onto the gauze. "But I only gave you this punishment because of your impulsive behavior…learn to watch your mouth and we won't have to go through this again."

"Dad," Aurora whined, "seriously, you know that this was Draco's fault…why am I the only one getting blamed?!"

Severus gently coated her blisters with the cool liquid and chuckled.

"Just because you do not see Draco being punished, does not mean he is not going to be punished."

Aurora nodded and smiled slightly.

"Now, there is one other thing…" Severus sighed. "You're flying is impressive…one of my upper classmen saw you while he was walking the grounds with his friends. He wants you to be the Slytherin Seeker-

-wasn't my, blood, father a Seeker?!" Aurora squealed. "Can I be one too…please dad? I'll behave and be very careful! I promise!"

"Just as you had promised to be careful while in your classes?" Severus teased.

"Daaaaaad!" Aurora begged.

Severus smirked and poured some more of the salve into her other hand.

"Relax, I had told Flint yes…but Aurora, mark me, this is not a sport like muggle soccer or baseball…this is a dangerous game! I want you to promise me that you will be careful, that you will stay focused when you play!"

"I will dad-

-Aurora I swear to God the minute you foul up I take away your broom!"

Aurora had seen Severus worried before, but this was a new kind of worry. This was panic, and she had never actually seen Severus in a panic before. He was one of those teachers that always remained calm and very collected, but now it was like the world was starting to crumble and quake beneath him.

"I understand dad…I'm sorry for what I said to you."

Severus smiled gently and hugged Aurora.

"Yes well, I am sorry that I did not drag Draco down here as well. I knew your intentions were good, just like your mother you have to stick up for those less fortunate."

Aurora smiled proudly and looked up at Severus.

"So, I'm more like my mum then anything?"

Severus nodded.

"You are a little bit like your father…in the sense of not behaving yourself…but I suppose he would have chosen to do the same thing you did."

That just made Aurora smile wider.

"Don't make it a habit to do stunts like this often or you'll be scrubbing cauldrons and pickling potions ingredients until you graduate!"

Aurora laughed, but she knew that Severus was not joking around.

"I'll behave dad…I promise!"

Severus kissed the top of her head and with a sigh said, "Do not make promises you cannot keep."

"Can I go to bed now sir?" Aurora asked, disregarding her father's last comment.

She watched as Severus' head turned to the clock and then he turned back to Aurora.

"No, you can go to supper and eat something. I don't care if you stay for dessert, but I would like you eating something."

"Okay." Aurora said gathering her book bag and rushing out of the room. "See you tonight, Professor!"

Severus chuckled as Aurora raced out of the dungeon and headed upstairs. Smiling, still, he sat down at his desk and began going over the days events in his head. It had been so hectic that he had almost completely disregarded the fact that Albus had requested a meeting with him after supper was over.

He wasn't sure what the meeting would entail, only that the Headmaster had made it sound like it was of the upmost importance. Sighing he pulled out a book and began reading, he had eaten a big lunch so he was content with skipping dinner. Besides, supper would be over in an hour or so…so there really was no point in trudging all the way up to the Great Hall and then all the way up to the Headmaster's office.

Some time had passed from when Severus had picked up his book and now that he looked up at the clock he realized that if he did not leave right away he would be late. Damn and he hadn't left a note in his quarters for Aurora either. Oh well, he was sure she had enough common sense to know that nothing bad had happened to him and that he would, eventually, return.

Sighing somewhat he rose from his desk and headed out the door, the halls were still empty so that meant the students had not been dismissed yet. Good, he could not stand maneuvering around them. What really bugged him was when students had the audacity to just stand in the middle of a corridor and talk like they had absolutely all the time in the world. When in all reality class started in five or ten minutes and he needed to hurry and get there right away.

But at the moment the halls were clear, and the walk all the way up to Dumbledore's office was easy and quick. He actually beat Albus, which Severus considered to be an accomplishment! Sighing he leaned against the wall that was next to the door. So many things were happening this week, and he hadn't checked in once with Albus. Which he considered very strange, giving that he and the Headmaster used to share a cup of tea every other night.

But with Aurora being his ward, all of his evenings had been spent with her. Helping her understand her potions homework so that she can fully catch up with the other students, or just talking about other things in the Wizarding community she was completely naïve to. It seemed that his life was changing completely, now that Aurora was in his world it seemed that _his_ world revolved around her.

"Severus!"

No sooner did the white, bearded, Headmaster come up the stone steps to the doors of his office.

"I am so glad you were able to come," Dumbledore says opening his office doors, "It has been a while, but I expected that when Aurora became your daughter."

Severus nodded and followed the Headmaster into his office.

"What did you want to talk about Headmaster, you made it sound urgent."

Dumbledore motioned for him to take a seat, which Severus did.

"Yes, it has to do with Aurora…and her Aunt and Uncle…as well as a few other things."

Severus, at the moment, did not care about the other things. All he cared about was the fact that they would be talking about those pigs that had put his little girl through such Hell!

"What about them, Albus." He snarled.

Dumbledore's eyes lost their sparkle and immediately Severus knew that this was serious business. The kind of business that he knew just portrayed doom.

"They want custody of Aurora…they are taking you to court Severus…they are taking both you and Aurora to muggle court."

Severus' heart felt like it would pump right out of his chest and his lips became so tight that he felt like his teeth would rip right through them!

"Over my damn, bloody, body!" she spat. "No way in nine Hells! As a matter of fact, Hell could freeze OVER AND THAW BACK OUT! THEY WILL STILL NEVER SEE HER!"

Dumbledore set his elbows on his desk and shook his head.

"They are her legal guardians Severus…they have the right to do this," Dumbledore said solemnly, "just as Aurora has the right to tell the court of the abuse and just as you have the right to legally adopt her!"

"But they DON'T want her Headmaster," Severus roared, "Those animals DON'T give a DAMN about her!"

"I know Severus; they need her to stay quiet about her treatment so that is why they are doing this."

Severus wanted to break something, smash it against the wall into a billion pieces! He had finally gotten Aurora into a routine and now it seemed that all of his work had been undone! Aurora would relapse, and everything would drown her life like an ocean wave did when it overtook a city. She would become distant and cold again, worried about absolutely everything and everyone that tried to come near.

"How am I supposed to tell Rory this," he breathed, "when I first got custody of her the very thought of Vernon Dursley made her vomit!"

"I know that Aurora suffered…but this has to be done if you want to keep her Severus," Dumbledore said sternly, "am I to assume that you still want to keep Aurora?"

It hadn't even taken much thought in answering it seemed to be an immediate answer.

"Aurora is mine…she is my daughter and I am going to keep her…if I have to fight for her then so be it…"

Dumbledore smiled slightly and nodded.

"There is one other thing," Dumbledore said pulling out a magazine, "Quirrel…keep a close eye on him will you?"

"Yes, I will just add it to the other mile long list of things I have to do." Severus said with a sarcastic tone of voice.

"It involves the safety of Rory, if that motivates you a bit more."

Damn Dumbledore for using Aurora as leverage, but it worked.

* * *

**_There's Chapter Two everyone, I would really appreciate your reviews. Oh, if you don't like the story, because it's AU I would appreciate you not sending me messages. I find that when people send me those reviews I feel less compelled to continue with the story. But any good reviews you have or suggestions for chapters I would be delighted to hear them!!!_**


	14. Boyfriend?

_**Hey everyone, I posted this on Potions and Snitches and a lot of people liked it. So I thought I would post it on here! Please Read and Review!!!**_

**_Hey guys...real quick AN...I will be adding Ron and Hermione eventually I promise...Hermione especially since I loooove the troll part of H.P. and I really want to write Snape's reaction....hehe...just keep reading and sending me reviews, I promise to get to it. Ron...I don't know how I'm bringing him in yet......hmmmm...;)_**

* * *

**_Chapter 14_**

It had been another two or three hours before Severus had excused himself back downstairs to the Dungeons. They had spent the rest of their time drinking tea and talking about how happy Aurora seemed in the castle, as well as how much she was like Lily. They talked of her improvement as well as some of her more negative behavior; all in all it was a very informative conversation. And secretly, Severus enjoyed bragging about how smart Aurora was.

She had to be in bed by now, but he always checked on her…made sure she was tucked in properly and then went to bed himself. He prayed that the day would never come that she actually asked him if she could go back to sleeping in the girl's dormitories. Severus wasn't sure he would be able to sleep knowing that she was not right next door. Only because if she had a nightmare and he was not aware of it the other girls and children in the dormitory would know…and he did not want that looming over Aurora's head.

He opened the door to his rooms to see that Aurora had not gone to bed, because she was passed out on the sofa. What Severus wouldn't have given for a camera…she looked so adorable laying on her stomach with her arms wrapped around a pillow and her legs pulled up to her waist.

Chuckling he pulled Aurora up off the sofa, who out of instinct wrapped her arms gently around his neck. He carried her to her bed room, and slid her between the clean, crisp, sheets. Her eyes opened briefly and she looked up to Severus, with a very dazed and confused expression.

"Daddy," she yawned.

"Shh…got back to sleep…"

"But daddy," Aurora whined, "I'm thirsty."

Severus nodded.

"I'll go get you a glass of water, okay?"

Aurora nodded and snuggled farther into her blankets.

Severus went into the kitchen and pulled out a glass from the top shelf of the cabinet. He loved hearing Aurora call him daddy, it made him feel wanted. Smiling he filled the glass half way with cold water and proceeded back to her room. Aurora was back asleep and snoring lightly into her pillow.

"Rory," he said gently, nudging her arm, "here's your water."

Aurora sat up abruptly, like she was waking up from a horrible nightmare and turned to the nightstand. Grabbed the glass, placed the rim to her mouth, and with three large gulps drank the whole glass.

"Whoa." Severus said taking the glass back. "Dear, slow down."

But Aurora had gone back to sleep and was back in dream land. Severus didn't know whether he should laugh about her behavior or be slightly disturbed. Why in the world had Aurora been so desperately thirsty, and what had she been seeing in that dream that made her wake up like a possessed victim?

It was twelve o-clock midnight, and he had classes early tomorrow morning as well as calls that would need to be made because now it seemed that he would need a lawyer. So, he would sleep tonight and then worry about it tomorrow. After he called a lawyer and set up a hearing for both the muggle and wizard courts.

Well right now, the only thing that plagued Severus' mind was sleep and how warm and cozy his bed probably was.

Morning came, as it often does; only Aurora found that it had come too soon for her taste. She had tried to wait up for Severus but had lost the battle after ten o-clock. She realized that Severus must have brought her to bed because she specifically remembered falling asleep on the couch.

Yawning she rose from her bed and grabbed her robe that was lazily draped over a chair in her room. Wrapping it around her torso she walked out of her room into the living room. Severus was not there but a note from him sat on the coffee table.

Carefully she picked it up and began reading silently to herself.

_Dear Aurora,_

_I am sorry I could not stay to tell you good-morning, but something important called me away and I had to rush off. I will not see you in potions today, but I trust that you will behave for the substitute as well as you would for me. Please take your potion before you leave, and do not think I forgot about your routine check ups, instead of coming to see me you are required to go and see Professor Dumbledore instead. The password to his office is Lemon Drop, and he will write you a pass to your classes should you be a couple of minutes behind schedule. You have Quidditch practice with Flint during your Flex period and by then I should be back, I will see you after supper tonight. Behave, and think before you act!_

_Love,_

_S. Snape_

Had he wrote enough?! Bloody Hell, it was like reading a book! Chuckling Aurora proceeded to the bathroom to take her morning shower and then soon after headed off to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was the most important meal of the day, but all Aurora ever ate was a slice of buttered toast and a goblet of orange juice.

Ashley had agreed to wait for her outside Severus' rooms and just as he had promised she found him waiting for her when she walked out.

"So, what's on your agenda for the day?"

"Severus' isn't going to be here all day." Aurora said, somewhat sadly, "That means I have to walk all the way up to Professor Dumbledore's office just to prove that I'm okay!"

"I'm glad…" Ashley said gently. "…I mean, whenever you get sick it's pretty damn intense! Maybe having the Headmaster look you over is a good thing, I mean…not that you are sick…it just that when you are it kind of…well…it scares me."

Aurora didn't know what to say. She hadn't known Ashley had been paying such close attention to her. It made her feel special, and strangely she was starting to really like Ashley.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to frighten you…"

"No," Ashley said apologetically, "I mean, you don't have to say sorry…it's not your fault! I just mean I feel so helpless, like I saw you in pain and didn't know what I could do to make you…ummm…happy."

Aurora took his hand into her own, and squeezed it. At first she couldn't really make out Ashley's reaction. He looked kind of scared at first but then he seemed to relax and he squeezed her hand back.

"So, we're best friends now right?" he asked. "This is what best friends do?"

Aurora shrugged her shoulders.

"I've had friends…but never a best friend…so I really don't know." She blushed. "I mean…this is more or less what I think boyfriend and girlfriends do…umm…I saw it on TV."

Ashley's hand suddenly got sweaty, but then again so was Aurora's.

"So…we're not best friends…" he breathed.

Aurora and him backed against a wall and stared into each other's eyes.

"Uhhh…-"

She felt her heartbeat quicken and suddenly a wave of nausea washed over her…not again, this couldn't be happening again! Ashley wouldn't he…he just couldn't…and she did like him…but-

"Aurora?" he asked, gently.

Suddenly her eyes went back to his and every negative feeling she had felt melted from her. He bent forward and just as she was sure would be her first, real, sincere, kiss he stopped.

"Y'know…Potter," came a cold, angry, voice, "I thought you would have better taste then this trash!"

Aurora watched as Ashley pulled back and turned to Draco.

"You better leave Aurora alone, Malfoy," he snarled, "unless you want me to do something I really regret."

"Oh," Draco laughed sarcastically, "what are you going to do Blake?"

Aurora stepped forward before Ashley could clarify on all the ways he could hurt Draco.

"You need to back off," she spat, "I'm not in the mood to deal with you!"

Draco walked forward, and it was only then that Aurora had noticed that he had two friends with him. Both looked about as smart as a pile of bricks, but what they lacked in brains they sure did make up with in muscle.

"Professor Snape isn't here today," Draco taunted, "So that means you have lost your protection Potty-Wee- Potter"

Ashley took out his wand and pointed it directly at Malfoy.

"You see that's where you're mistaken," he purred, dangerously, "thinking that Aurora needs Prof. Snape to protect her."

Draco turned to his two lackeys; completely unnerved but Ashley stepped forward and grabbed Draco by his tie and forced his face forward. He wasn't afraid of the two buildings with feet Draco had behind him, and that made Aurora admire him all the more.

"I am not going to take your crap rich boy," he snarled, "so here's your warning…mess with my girlfriend again and I'll kick your blond ass all the way back to your mummy and daddy."

Draco's face had lost the majority of its color, but so did Aurora's. Had Ashley just called her his girlfriend?

"You'll regret this Blake…and so will your little whore of a girlfriend."

Ashley's face became contorted with hatred and anger and before Aurora could stop him Ashley balled up a first and slammed it right into Draco's nose.

"AHH!" Aurora screamed. "Ashley!"

She watched as Draco scrambled to his feet and rushed away. Aurora felt tears come to her eyes, why she wasn't sure. Maybe the fear of what her father would do to Ashley now that he had done something so impulsive and stupid.

"Fighting…f-f-fighting in Hogwarts…isn't that p-p-punishable by e-e-expulsion!?" she sobbed.

Ashley rubbed his fist, which was now sore because Malfoy's, bloody, nose was so bony!

"Relax Rory," he said walking towards her, "Professor Snape won't expel me…not after what he called you…damn it…that little punk deserves to…-

Ashley didn't say anymore, probably because he could see how distraught this had made her. He placed an arm around her and began leading her from the Dungeon.

"I'm sorry…he just made me so angry…please don't be mad at me."

Aurora didn't say anything; she wasn't exactly sure what to say! Ashley had just punched Draco in the nose for her! What was she supposed to say to that…and come to think of it…if her memory wasn't too flaccid, hadn't Ashley just claimed her as his girlfriend?

"I…I'm not mad…just…umm…we should probably get to our first period class."

Ashley nodded, and taking his hand once more and together they walked upstairs to the Transfiguration classroom. It was mere luck, she supposed, that Draco was not there. Most likely to go to the hospital wing and get his broken nose fixed.

Aurora chuckled and took her seat with Ashley in the front of the classroom. Class began almost immediately and Aurora could not be more grateful. They hadn't really learned anything new; it was pretty much all review to prepare them for their marking period exam which would be in a couple of weeks. Great, Aurora hated big test! Just the thought of one made her nauseas!

"Great, more work!" Ashley groaned. "As if we don't have enough crap to deal with already!"

Aurora nodded and rested her elbows on the sturdy wood of her desk.

"It'll probably be pretty easy," he sighed, "so, we shouldn't have much to worry about."

Again Aurora nodded; she really didn't want to talk about this upcoming test. Especially since she had so many other things to think about. Such as the fact that she had her first Quidditch practice today, with the captain Flint.

"So, Professor Snape is letting you on the Quidditch team?" he asked turning to face her.

"Yep, but if I don't toe the line he said he will make them kick me off the team."

"I knew you were going to say something like that," Ashley chuckled, "That's Snape, you shouldn't have expected any less."

"We have potions next right?" Aurora sighed.

"Yep…it should be a lot of fun…considering Prof. Snape won't be there to breathe down our necks."

Aurora's eyes narrowed in question and she leaned back into her chair. Severus hadn't clarified on where he was going, he just said that it was urgent and that he wouldn't be back until after supper. It had to be important if it would take that long, and if he would leave without even saying good-bye.

.

In all honesty it had been important, and it was also very irritating! Sitting in a small room with both the Dursley's and not being allowed to throttle the lot of them was practically killing him! He glared ferociously as both Dursley's spoke their peace and felt his anger and frustration boil over. He wanted to use magic and curse them into oblivion! He wanted to cause them all so much pain that they practically begged for death! Severus never thought he could hate someone more then he had hated Sirius Black and James Potter, but it was clear as day he was dead wrong!

"Okay Mr. Snape, if you would please state your current relationship with the child Aurora Evans Potter?"

"I am her House Master at our boarding school and I am her…chemistry teacher…"

As angry as he was Severus was very skilled at hiding his emotions, and lies.

"Ah, and while at this school you noticed that Aurora was acting differently from the other students."

Severus nodded and reached into a suitcase he had brought with him.

"Our nurse Ms. Pomfrey looked Ms. Potter over and found some abnormalities in her health…all very severe and on the borderline of fatal-

-Fatal?!" Mrs. Dursley roared. "Please!"

The relations attorney turned to the Dursley's and very coldly said, "Please keep your outbursts to yourself Mrs. Dursley."

"What do you mean by fatal Mr. Snape?" the attorney asked placing his hands in his lap.

"Ms. Potter was severely malnourished when she arrived and is currently recovering from a stomach infection, from undercooked and spoiled food…in simpler terms while in the care of _these people_ she was starved and what food they did give her was either raw or rotten."

Severus pulled a manila folder from the suitcase and handed it to the lawyer.

"These are the doctor records I received on Aurora." He said softly.

The lawyer opened the folder and placed it delicately on the table, his eyebrows were furrowed together in question.

"Mr. Snape, there is nothing in this folder."

"I know," Severus said coolly, "that is because for the eleven years that Mr. and Mrs. Dursley had Ms. Potter in their care they _never_ took her to a proper pediatric doctor…she had never received a check up."

There was an awkward silence that overtook the room and the attorney turned to the, guilty, party that sat before them.

"This changes things…" he said gathering his things. "Yes this definitely changes things, Mr. Snape…I will see you again and if I may make a suggestion I would bring a pen, you will need it to start signing adoption forms. As for you, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, I would suggest finding a good defense attorney."

"WHAT?!" they shouted.

"You cannot bloody be serious!" Mr. Dursley roared. "What happened to having the right to a fair trial?!"

"You will have that right Mr. Dursley, just as both you and your wife have the right to go to jail for child abuse."

* * *

**_There's Chapter Two everyone, I would really appreciate your reviews. Oh, if you don't like the story, because it's AU I would appreciate you not sending me messages. I find that when people send me those reviews I feel less compelled to continue with the story. But any good reviews you have or suggestions for chapters I would be delighted to hear them!!!_**


	15. Cheeky Brat!

_**Hey everyone, I posted this on Potions and Snitches and a lot of people liked it. So I thought I would post it on here! Please Read and Review!!!**_

**_Hey guys, I have fabulous news! Because of a lot of begging, whining, and...other things...lol...jk. I have 24 access internet! WOO-HOO! For those of you who do not know what this means allow my to enlighten you. Because I did not have internet I had to wait every other weekend to use it and because of that it took me longer to post chapters! SO that means that you all have less of a wait when it comes to reading...and REVIEWING!!!!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 15_**

That had gone pretty well, at least for Severus. Smiling he walked out of the muggle law office and began heading up the sidewalk.

"Snape!"

His eyes darted to the side to Vernon and Petunia Dursley who was following close behind.

"What do you want?!" he spat, acid dripping from every word that left his mouth.

"You ruined our lives you no good sod!" Petunia spat.

Severus gripped his wand, which was in his pants pocket. Yes, this was just what he needed! Yell at him, give him a reason to curse the both of you in bloody outer space!

"I ruined your life!?" he laughed sarcastically. "What about the little girl who will never be able to have children because of your PIG of a husband?!"

He watched as all the color drained from both Petunia and Vernon's face. He smiled, maliciously, and the words that left him he savored and swore to remember for the rest of his days, "didn't I tell you that your crimes would not go unpunished…so I get the child…and you both get a nice roomy jail cell. Maybe if I'm lucky you'll go to our wizard prison, Azkaban, I would love to watch a dementor suck out your souls…what's left of them anyway."

And without another word, because his last ones had been so powerful, Severus left to go and talk to his personal lawyer. This would go by quick because as soon as the courts saw how abused little Aurora was they would eat it up and instant custody would be left to him. Not to mention, he knew that the wizarding community would not be happy with how their heroine was living.

So he had one the battle, and had every intention of winning the war. But for now he was satisfied and in an extremely good mood. As soon as he was out of eyesight or ear shot, he deemed it safe to apparate to the ministry of magic and find the law office of the very esteemed Alex Wollingberry.

He always went in without invitation but that was only because Alex had been one of his students and in his house. When he walked into Alex's office, he found that his student was sitting at his desk chewing on a very greasy Italian Sub.

"Prof. Snape?" Alex asked dropping the large sandwich on his desk.

"Eloquent as ever Wollingberry." Severus chuckled taking a seat in front of his desk.

Alex wiped his hands off on his pant leg and reached out to shake Severus' hand.

"What can I do ya for Sev?" he asked releasing his, esteemed, Potions Master's palm.

Severus clasped his hands together and sat them on his lap.

"I need a lawyer-

-Oh, so did you finally kill one of your students?"

Severus chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I want to adopt one of my students."

Alex's eyes nearly popped out of his head but he still wore a smile of sheer joy on his face.

"So who is the unlucky victim!?" he laughed.

"Aurora Potter…and what the bloody hell do you mean _unlucky victim_!"

Alex laughed.

"Just kidding Prof- wait did you just say Potter…as in the Potter that killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?!"

Severus paused and allowed Alex his time to rant and rave, something told him that as he went on revealing this the reactions would get worse and worse. Actually, this brought up something he had not thought of before. Aurora's name…would the wizarding world allow their little hero to become a Snape?

"Professor Snape?" Alex yelled gaining his attention. "Did you hear me?"

Severus coughed into his closed hand and shook his head.

"Sorry Mr. Wollingberry, my thoughts had wandered elsewhere."

"I asked why you chose to do this…I thought you hated the Potters?"

Severus sighed.

"Mr. Wollingberry, why is none of your concern…if I remember correctly you owe me a favor…I would like you to make good on our agreement and help me legalize some adoption forms."

Alex nodded.

"Yes sir," he said formally, "so, all seriousness aside…has my brother been behaving in your class?"

Severus stood and cocked his one eyebrow. And as if that was the only response he needed Alex broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Let's just say it brings back many memories I had tried so hard to repress."

..

Dinner had finally come and Aurora could not help but continue to glance over at Draco from the other end of the table. His nose had healed, no doubt the work of Healer Pomfrey, but she wondered if he would still tell Severus. She wasn't sure how she would be able to defend Ashley, or if she even wanted to. Wait, that was wrong. She did want to it was just that she didn't want to lose her position on the Quidditch team.

Which if she did say so her self, she was perfect for!

"Rory, you should really eat something," Ashley said eyeing her suspiciously, "you're already so thin, you need to get some meat on your bones."

Aurora did as he suggested and began eating. She really hoped that Severus understood, and that he wouldn't be a "Draco Malfoy, Butt Kissing, Suck Up-

"RORY!" Ashley said as he watched her stab at her pork chop. "I think it's dead now, you can probably eat it."

Aurora chuckled and took a bite of the mutilated meat. She wasn't sure what she would do if that were actually the case.

Dinner had gone a little too quickly for Aurora's liking, but she was very happy when Ashley asked if she would join him in the common room for a game of wizard's snap. Just as they were about to enter the common room Severus strode in front of them and made them both stop.

He crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his one eyebrow.

"Explain." He whispered.

And so they did, they explained how Draco had come to them first and started the whole incident. They explained how he had called Aurora a whore and after they were finished Aurora hadn't been too surprised with her father's response.

"Alright, here's what's going to happen," he said turning to Aurora, "Blake, I would suggest you go to your dormitory and stay there."

Ashley glared coldly at Severus but complied.

"And Aurora," he said gently, "I would like to talk to you in our rooms, please?"

Aurora nodded and followed Severus into their personal quarters. It was strange; Severus didn't seem to be mad at her. He actually seemed to be pretty mellow and cheerful. Once they were in the room and the doors shut they sat down next to the fireplace and Severus turned to face her.

"So," he said smiling, "Draco tells me that you have a boyfriend?"

Aurora's face turned bright red and she turned from her mentor.

"I…well…it's just-

-I don't want you dating Ashley Blake, not yet. You are only eleven and I do not think that is an age for you to start a relationship. You have too much to deal with Aurora, and a boyfriend will only add to your list of things to take care of."

Aurora nodded, but she could feel her throat tighten as Severus said these things. She didn't really want to break it off with Ashley, when it hadn't even officially started yet.

"You are just so young Aurora, and the thing with Draco-

"Wait," Aurora breathed, "What does Draco have to do with it?"

Severus cocked his one eyebrow.

"Please do not tell me that you cannot see that he has a crush on you."

"Draco," Aurora laughed, sarcastically, "Draco Malfoy…yeah, right."

Severus didn't say anything.

"Even if he did he is a total jerk around me, he shouldn't care if I date Ashley."

"You can't tell him how to feel Aurora, and maybe he acts that way because he is just jealous."

Aurora rolled her eyes.

"You don't believe that to be true?" he sighed. "Do not be so close-minded; I had done the same thing to your mother our fifth year and because of that one little incident I lost her forever."

"I don't like Draco," Aurora sighed, "at least not like that…"

"Then you should at least settle for friendship," Severus said standing, "believe it would be much less of a hassle for both you and me if you two were friends."

Aurora cocked her one eyebrow and said, "so I have to deal with him just because you don't want to?"

Severus kissed the top of her head and chuckled.

"If you choose to look at it that way then yes, but I personally think that you will be able to change Draco."

Aurora sighed, how did she knew that Severus would stoop to saying that. She didn't like that he was using that to his advantage. Draco didn't want to change, it was pretty clear. And Aurora really did not want to waste her time trying to change him.

"Fine…but why can't I still date Ashley?!" she whined.

Severus's eyebrows furrowed together and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You are _eleven_ what type of relationship are you going to, bloody, have?"

"Dad," she cried, "you just don't get it! Things have changed; you have to get with the times!"

Severus pulled Aurora up into his arms and very swiftly began tickling her sides.

"Are you calling me old brat?" he cooed.

Aurora hoped he didn't expect an answer because with how loud she was laughing and how hard it was to catch her breath, Severus would not be getting one anytime soon.

"Now, don't you think you are a little young to have a boyfriend?"

Aurora shook her head as tears streamed down her face; she could not stop laughing and because she could not stop laughing her sides and stomach were starting to ache.

"I'm sorry," Severus asked coyly, "I didn't quite catch that?"

"O-O-Okay…" Aurora gasped. "I…I'll…wait…I'll wait!"

Severus fingers stopped dancing across her torso and immediately Aurora jumped away from him and said, "just kidding!"

And before Severus could react she was rushing from him into another room of the apartment.

"Cheeky brat," Severus smiled going after her, "just like her father."

* * *

**_There's Chapter Fifteen everyone, I would really appreciate your reviews. Oh, if you don't like the story, because it's AU I would appreciate you not sending me messages. I find that when people send me those reviews I feel less compelled to continue with the story. But any good reviews you have or suggestions for chapters I would be delighted to hear them!!!_**


	16. Wiggenweld Potion

_**Hey everyone, I posted this on Potions and Snitches and a lot of people liked it. So I thought I would post it on here! Please Read and Review!!!**_

**_Hey guys, I have fabulous news! Because of a lot of begging, whining, and...other things...lol...jk. I have 24 access internet! WOO-HOO! For those of you who do not know what this means allow my to enlighten you. Because I did not have internet I had to wait every other weekend to use it and because of that it took me longer to post chapters! SO that means that you all have less of a wait when it comes to reading...and REVIEWING!!!!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 16_**

Aurora had done as Severus had requested and tried to make amends with Draco. Had tried and if she went and tried again Severus would no doubt give her another detention for making his left eye black and blue. He was so infuriating that it practically drove her over the edge.

It was easy to say that she had give up after period two. She was done with him, had washed her hands of him. And if Severus could not accept that then he could talk to the arrogant snot rag! Besides she had better things to do then fuss over Draco and his petty attitude problems.

She continued outside into the cool air and waited for Flint to come and meet her in the court yard. She liked Flint, he was pretty nice but she noticed that he bullied the first years a lot. He only treated her nicely because Severus made him, she supposed that wasn't real kindness…but Aurora would take what she could get.

"Alright Potter," he said formally, carrying a very large chest behind him, "the last practice we went through the basics of flying…today we are going to talk about the different ways you can win a Quidditch game."

Aurora nodded and watched, intently, as Flint opened the chest and pulled out a large, brown, leather ball.

"This is a quaffle, it is pretty heavy…but you won't have to worry about this. There are three goal posts and it is the Chasers job to throw this ball through one of the goal posts."

He threw it to Aurora who caught it and threw it back.

"Okay, the next members on the team are the Keepers…that's my job," he said proudly, "and I guard the goal posts to keep the quaffle from getting in there."

"Chasers throw the ball through the hoop and Keepers _keep_ that from happening…got it."

Flint smirk and nodded, "Snape said you were pretty quick when it came to catching on…okay so next are the Beaters…they are their to make sure you don't get bloodied up."

Aurora cocked her head to the one side.

"Here' take this," he said handing her a small club, "you'll understand it better if you actually see it."

He walked over to the chest and bent over to open one of the small compartments. It wiggled and shook as his hands were nimbly to unclasp the cap. She watched as a ball about the size of a baseball shot out and away from her. She watched as it flew through the air and came speeding back towards her. So it was just like baseball, quickly as she could she swung at it sending it as far away from her as possible.

Aurora watched and smiled, proudly.

"Not bad Potter…you'd make a fair Beater…but I saw you fly after that rememberal…that's how I know you are a natural born Seeker."

Aurora turned to him.

"I know what I Seeker is," she said matter-of-factly, "it's the person who wins the game. They chase after the Golden Snitch which is worth one-hundred and fifty points! So I catch it and Slytherin wins the game, right?"

"Exactly…so you know why you're so important to the team…so don't let us down Potter."

Aurora swallowed, that wasn't a lot of pressure at all. Flint noticing the bead of nervous sweat that was about to accumulate on Aurora's forehead and smiled.

"Don't worry, this is why we hold practices…you should do fine."

"Okay…so when do we get started?"

"Today."

Aurora had never felt so much pain in her life…not in her head or stomach but in her butt. Sitting on a broom for about two hours was not enjoyable. Biting her lip she lowered herself into a chair and prepared for a very long and very tedious History of Magic class.

"You look like you're in pain," Ashley chuckled, "sore bum?"

"Shut up!" Aurora spat, vehemently.

"You could always get a salve for that…I'm sure Prof. Sn-"

Ashley never got the chance to utter the rest of that sentence as Aurora's foot found its way to Ashley's shin. Ashley's eyes snapped shot and his head was sent forward, he wanted to yell in pain…but fear of disrupting the class he just chewed on his tongue.

"That," he gasped, "that was dirty…nice."

Aurora sighed and leaned back in her seat as Professor Binns went on and on about the Troll Wars. How could the man just keep reading out of that book like it was absolutely nothing? And how could Dumbledore just keep him here, she could only imagine how uninteresting a detention with him would be. He could literally bore someone to death…hmm…maybe that is why their History teacher is a ghost.

When the bell had finally rung, Aurora's backside still felt like it was balancing on a wooden broom handle. She needed a painkiller, but the only problem was she had absolutely no idea how she would go about asking for one.

"Hey, we have lunch…c'mon."

"Actually…I'm going to go to the Potions lab…wanna come with me?"

Ashley placed his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders.

"What are you doing in the lab?"

"I was going to try and brew a potion…Professor Snape shouldn't be in there now…it is lunch time after all…that way I can brew a pain relieving potion and not have to explain what it is for."

Ashley laughed and followed her downstairs into the dungeons.

"Are you really that embarrassed, I'm sure there are much worse things you could tell your Potions Master."

"Shut up, Ashley." Aurora spat.

Ashley complied and they slipped into the potions room, luckily, going completely unnoticed. The potions lab was completely empty and as if by some miracle there was a cauldron already out and raring to go.

"Okay, so what is one of the most common healing potions out there?" Ashley asked.

"I think that's the Wiggenweld Potion…it shouldn't be too hard to brew." Aurora made a face. "One of the main ingredients is Flubberworm Mucus."

"Yum." Ashley said eyeing the many jars on Severus' bookshelves.

Aurora pulled her potions book from her bag and glared at Ashley.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and go into dad's stores and find me the bloody flubberworms."

"Yeah, yeah, Merlin you are im-…wait…did you just call Prof. Snape dad?"

Aurora said nothing, and froze cursing herself for how loose her tongue could become when she was around Ashley. She was sure that he would understand if she took the time to explain it to her…but it was just the fact that she did not want to explain it to him.

"Did I?" she asked walking into his stores and grabbing a jar of flubberworms.

Ashley took the jar from her and held it above his head.

"Yeah, you just did…explain…please?"

Aurora sighed.

"He's…he's taking care of me…and he treats me like his daughter, it just kinda stuck…"

Ashley nodded.

"Can I have the flubberworms back?"

With a small smile he handed her the jar and watched as she went back to work.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It didn't seem relevant at the time, and you didn't seem too fond of Professor Snape."

There conversation had ended there because as soon as Aurora had lit the cauldron it was all about focusing on the liquid that bubbled before them. As easy as the potion was Aurora didn't take it lightly, she didn't want to screw up and have to start all over. That and she hoped to finish before Severus came down so she could clean up her station and return everything back to its original order.

"Rory," Ashley asked noticing that she was now bottling the potion, "did you hear about that thing on the third floor corridor?"

Aurora popped a cork on the crystal bottle and shook her head.

"No, what is it?"

"Some of the students are saying that Professor Dumbledore has a monster of some sort up there."

Aurora didn't say anything; she hoped that was just a rumor. She really didn't want to think of some type of creepy, dangerous, thing being locked up a couple of floors above them.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, we should go and check it out!"

"You're weird." Aurora said taking out her wand and pointing it at the cauldron. "_Scourgify."_

"No I'm not," he argued, "you cannot tell me that you are not interested in what's up there?!"

The skeptical red head cocked her one eyebrow and placed the vial of Wiggenweld into her bag.

"And why can't I tell you that?"

Ashley moved closer to Aurora and brought his face down to hers. His eyes were so very shiny and pretty, she really could not stand when he looked at her like that. They were too young, this didn't mean anything…she had promised her dad that she would not date now. Then again, this was not a date…it was just harmless flirting. Surely Severus had flirted with her mum while they were in school.

"Alright…we'll check it out…" she breathed, turning away.

"Awesome!" he said throwing his hands up in the air.

Aurora rolled her eyes and finished cleaning the potions lab; as soon as they were done they headed off to their next class…which was coincidentally potions. Needless to say they really didn't have far to walk. Aurora took her seat careful to not crush the vial of Wiggenweld that was, carefully, nestled between her Transfiguration book and DDA book.

"Good day class," Severus said coming into the room, "today you will all be brewing a Wiggenweld Potion."

Aurora wanted to laugh…wanted to explode with laughter at the irony and the odds that they would actually be brewing a potion she had merely completed a couple of minutes ago.

"The ingredients are in the cupboard and the instructions, are on the bored."

No sooner then Severus said it did they begin to get to work. Aurora smiled proudly, because now she didn't need the instructions. She could simply brew off of memory.

"You should so be able to ace this," Ashley commented bringing their ingredients over, "you did after all just brew one of these five minutes ago."

Aurora nodded in agreement and began going back to work. Severus watched Aurora brew and immediately he knew why he hadn't seen her in the Great Hall. She was in here, making potions. He wasn't angry at Aurora, he was actually proud. Still he would have preferred if she would have had some type of adult supervision.

"Oh, no!" Aurora turned to see that Neville's cauldron was about to explode again and as quickly as she could she rushed forward and pulled it from the fire.

"Next time," she breathed watching the bubbles and steam simmer down, "don't let the fire get so hot…you have to monitor your temperature exactly."

Neville nodded and helped Aurora set the cauldron back on the flame.

"Think of it as cooking spaghetti-

-Oh, I love spaghetti!" Neville smiled.

"Me too, but you don't want the pot to boil over or the noodles to overcook… you have to watch it and make sure that everything is exact."

Neville nodded and very kindly said, "Thanks a lot Aurora."

"Don't mention it."

Aurora went back to her seat and went back to watching her own potion. She smiled, extremely satisfied to see that this one had probably turned out just as good, if not better, then the other vial.

"You all have ten minutes…so I would suggest finishing up."

Aurora took her father's advice and bottled the Wiggenweld in a second vial.

"I'll take that Ms. Potter," Severus said snatching the vial, "This looks promising…ten points to Slytherin."

He watched as his little girl smiled proudly and leaned back in her chair. She was really happy that Severus was proud of her and it gave her some sense of accomplishment. His voice lowered and with a chuckle, "given the fact that this was your _second_ time brewing it…I assume the other one was just as good?"

"Yep!" Aurora said nodding. "I put everything back sir."

Severus nodded and said, "I know, I hadn't noticed until I saw how fast you were when it came to preparing the ingredients."

"So you're not mad?"

The potions master cocked his one eyebrow and smirked, "Should I be?"

"Uhh…no."

"Good, don't make me regret giving you those points."

Aurora nodded, she knew that Severus would never give her praise if he didn't mean it. She also should have known that he would not be mad at her for something as simple as brewing a potion. Maybe she just reacted that way because when she was living with the Dursley's she got in trouble for absolutely everything and did everything absolutely wrong. When would she ever learn?

* * *

**_There's Chapter Fifteen everyone, I would really appreciate your reviews. Oh, if you don't like the story, because it's AU I would appreciate you not sending me messages. I find that when people send me those reviews I feel less compelled to continue with the story. But any good reviews you have or suggestions for chapters I would be delighted to hear them!!!_**


	17. Forms

_**Hey everyone, I posted this on Potions and Snitches and a lot of people liked it. So I thought I would post it on here! Please Read and Review!!!**_

**_Hey guys, I have fabulous news! Because of a lot of begging, whining, and...other things...lol...jk. I have 24 access internet! WOO-HOO! For those of you who do not know what this means allow my to enlighten you. Because I did not have internet I had to wait every other weekend to use it and because of that it took me longer to post chapters! SO that means that you all have less of a wait when it comes to reading...and REVIEWING!!!!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 17_**

Severus had so much paper work to fill out when it came to adopting Aurora, and he felt bad that now, because he was so busy, he rarely got to spend any time with his ward. He had considered taking her into the city with him once but she was content with being with her friends in the school. He could not believe so much has happened and they haven't even celebrated Halloween yet.

Well that was what happened when your life revolved around conflict, it tended to drag and go as slow as possible. He had been so distracted with this upcoming court case that he had forgotten that Aurora's first Quidditch match was soon, and he still had yet to go to Diagon Alley and purchase her a broom. He had so much to do, he needed an assistant.

"Professor Snape?"

Severus' head shot up from his paperwork to a third year Hufflepuff that was in his doorway. This was actually one of his more advanced Hufflepuffs, one would have thought that with the kind of brains this boy had he would have been sorted into Slytherin or maybe Ravenclaw?

"Yes, Diggory?" he sighed.

"I just came in to ask about Rory," Cedric said lamely, "I haven't seen her around lately, and I was worried."

Severus placed his quill down and sighed.

"Why do you take such an interest in Aurora?" he asked.

Cedric moved closer to Severus desk and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm an only child sir…and I just…it gets awfully lonely not having someone younger then you to take care of. I always wanted to have a little sister, someone that would look up to me."

Severus listened to Cedric and his various rants, but the strange thing was that he just had the revelation that because he was so cold to his students he never knew this. He never knew that Cedric had clung to Aurora because he had genuinely cared about her; he thought he chose to spend so much time with Aurora just because she was famous.

"Diggory," he said cutting him off, "would you like to do me a favor?"

"Sir?"

"I have to run into London today and hand in some papers to the Ministry. It should not take too long, but in case it does I need someone to go into Diagon Alley and purchase a broom for Aurora. I will give you the money for the broom, and any equipment needed."

Cedric nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Diggory, these papers are for Aurora you see."

Cedric's eyes narrowed but he nodded, none the less.

"Do not look so skeptical Diggory, these are adoption papers."

The look on Cedric's face had almost been enough to make Severus laugh, almost.

"Adopt- you're going to adopt Aurora?! Sir, that is wonderful!"

"Keep your voice down…you fool of a boy!" he spat. "This is not something the whole school needs to know, Aurora doesn't even know yet."

"Oh," Cedric said nodding, "I get it you want it to be surprise!"

Severus never thought of it that way, he was actually just too afraid to ask Aurora if she wanted this. He was afraid that, by some cruelty of fate, she would change her mind.

"Yes…if you wish to look at it like that…I don't care; just so long as you keep that big mouth of yours shut!"

"Okay sir, what time do you want to leave for Aurora's broom?"

"During supper, if anyone asks why you are with me tell them I gave you a detention. That should be believable enough."

"Yeah, you're not kidding." Cedric grumbled.

"What is that supposed to mean Diggory?!"

"Uh…nothing Professor Snape…bye!"

No good, Hufflepuff, brat. Smirking Severus went back to filling out the adoption forms. He could not believe that he had been answering questions on this thing for over an hour. Not only did he have to fill out a muggle adoption form but he had to fill out a wizarding adoption form. He had to give them all of his records and information, going back to his mother and father. Signatures needed to be made by Dumbledore, himself, and the Minister of Magic.

Then they wanted his health records…Aurora's (who didn't, bloody, have any), and a list of all magical vaccinations! Their blood types, in case they wanted to resort to blood adoption, and of course his criminal records from when he was a Death Eater.

He was worried about that, but hopefully Dumbledore's word would be good enough for them. Sighing he placed his quill down; he was going to have to Floo Mike and set up an appointment for Aurora. Actually it would probably be better to do this now.

Getting up from his desk he walked over to the fireplace and threw a handful of green powder onto the yellow flame.

"Healer Michael Dodson." He said loudly.

The flame crackled and immediately Severus could see inside a very clean and tidy examination room.

"Mike?" Severus called.

"Severus?" a warm voice laughed. "Is it time for our yearly check up already?"

"No, I want to set an appointment up for my ward-

-**_ward_**?!" Mike yelled. "Get your English ass in here!"

Severus looked to see a hand reach out of the fireplace and attempt to grab his arm. Severus backed away slightly and chuckled.

"Oh stop," he spat, "I'm coming through."

The arm stopped wiggling and Severus stepped through the hearth and into Mike's office.

"Whose the mother?!" Mike spat.

Severus paused and looked his friend up and down. It had been a while since he had seen Mike, but he had to admit that he had not changed a bit. The man never did! He still had his light blue eyes, and platinum blond hair. His face usually wore a smile of some sort, but at the moment it was contorted and rather angry.

"Lily Evans."

Mike's frown became more profound.

"You're the father?"

"No, James is, you twit!"

"So…wait, I'm still not getting this."

So Severus explained it to him, explained it all to him. And by then end of it his best friend was close to tears. His next breath came out very shaky, but he remained controlled.

"Bring her in tomorrow Severus; I want her in here _tomorrow_."

"Yes, any specific time?"

"I want her here first thing in the morning Severus. I would have you bring her in tonight, but I am expecting a woman in labor to come in soon."

Severus nodded.

"Do NOT forget Severus Snape…or the next time you come in here for your vaccinations I will introduce you to the most painful injection site you will ever know."

Severus glared playfully.

"Let us not forget that I am a key supplier to this hospital's potions Mike, I would watch myself if I were you."

Saying nothing more Severus left the office and, regrettably, continued with his paperwork.

Aurora's classes seemed to keep flying by and before she knew it she was in Defense Against the Dark Arts already. Potions had been very uneventful since Severus had been called away in the middle of classes. Sighing she sat down and leaned on her palm as Professor Quirrel stuttered away.

"Ms. P-P-Potter…p-p-please stand before…t-t-the c-c-class."

Damn it, she had not been paying attention.

"I w-w-w-would l-l-l-like to use you as…as a visual…a-a-a-aid."

Aurora took her wand with her and stood before her teacher.

"N-Now…j-just relax…d-d-do you know the…the i-incantation for…f-for a…k-k-knock back j-jinx?"

Aurora nodded and held her wand up.

"W-Wait…y-you have to be positioned…c-c-correctly."

He placed a hand to her shoulder and Aurora froze. Her head felt like someone was sticking a hot red poker against her forehead. Her eyes widened in pain and she felt her knees begin to quake underneath her. What the Hell was this? What had he done to her, she felt like she was on the verge of death!

"Aurora?"

She turned to the person that was calling her and saw that Ashley was holding his hand out to her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and with a thud she hit the hard stone floor.

Ashley watched in horror as Aurora's body smacked against the hard floor and she turned to Draco who was rushing to her aid as well.

"Blake what the Hell did you do?!"

"What did I do?!" he roared. "You are the ass that treats her like scum…tell me Malfoy what the Hell did you poison her with?!"

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO HAS BEEN FOLLOWING HER AROUND-

-E-E-ENOUGH!" Professor Quirrel yelled rapping them both about their heads with his wand.

"T-t-this is not helping Potter…n-n-now why don't the two of you escort…h-h-her…to the…h-h-hospital wing?"

Ashley and Draco turned to Quirrel and very loudly roared, "SHE'S UNCONSCIOUS!!! WE NEED TO GET A TEACHER!"

Quirrel nodded and rushed to the fireplace.

"W-Which t-teacher?" he stuttered.

"Bloody Hell," Ashley growled pushing past Quirrel to the hearth, "Professor Severus Snape!"

"W-wait…w-why…n-n-not the…H-H-Headmaster…w-w-why…S-S-Sev-

"Blake, what is going on?!"

A person could have assumed that Satan had walked into the room with how pale Quirrel had become. If anyone didn't know better they would say he was afraid of Severus. Not that an accusation like that wasn't completely believable. Severus had to of been on of the scariest people Ashley's ever met.

At the moment he had to admit that Severus's face portrayed two different people. There was the caring father that he had become for Aurora, and the venomous teacher that people feared and did NOT want to mess with.

"Quirrel," he snarled, "why is one of **_my_** students unconscious in **_your_** classroom?"

"N-Now…S-S-Severus…" Quirrel stuttered. "L-Let's n-not d-d-d-do this…h-h-here, w-w-with all of the s-s-s-students a-a-a-round."

Severus smirked and chuckled darkly.

"Alright," he whispered, "Students…class is dismissed!"

* * *

**_There's Chapter Fifteen everyone, I would really appreciate your reviews. Oh, if you don't like the story, because it's AU I would appreciate you not sending me messages. I find that when people send me those reviews I feel less compelled to continue with the story. But any good reviews you have or suggestions for chapters I would be delighted to hear them!!!_**


	18. Apologize

_**Hey everyone, I posted this on Potions and Snitches and a lot of people liked it. So I thought I would post it on here! Please Read and Review!!!**_

**_Hey guys, I have fabulous news! Because of a lot of begging, whining, and...other things...lol...jk. I have 24 access internet! WOO-HOO! For those of you who do not know what this means allow my to enlighten you. Because I did not have internet I had to wait every other weekend to use it and because of that it took me longer to post chapters! SO that means that you all have less of a wait when it comes to reading...and REVIEWING!!!!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 18_**

When Aurora woke up it was to find herself in an utterly empty hospital wing. So she hadn't been dreaming… that pain had been real. Too real, her forehead had felt like it had been on fire. Placing her hand to where the searing had once been, she found that it was gone now but the scar was still there. It felt as real and as new as ever.

Turning she looked to see that Severus wasn't even here with her, not that she expected him to be. It was just that whenever she was sick or in pain he was there when she awoke. Sighing she closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. But just as she closed her eyes she realized something, Severus was nowhere near her…meaning that if something were to happen to her he would not know.

Well, she felt fine now…surely she could just go back to Severus' rooms and there wouldn't be a problem. Nodding at how logical her own thinking was, Aurora flipped the covers back and began making her way out of the hospital wing. Of course once outside she found that the hallways were dark and empty as well. This prompted Aurora to waste now time finding her way to the Dungeons.

There were so many floors in Hogwarts; she merely needed to find the right one that led back to the grand staircase. She kept her footsteps light and swift as she began going down another corridor. She hadn't been sure if taking this way had been completely correct, given the present fact that it was very dark and had absolutely no torches to light the way.

"Wait," she breathed, "I went down two floors…and if the Hospital Wing is on the fifth floor corridor…then that means-"

"Do you hear something Ms. Norris?"

Damn it all to Hell! She had wandered to the third floor corridor. Okay, this was not a problem, all she had to do was hide until Mr. Filtch went away. But, there was no place to hide in this room? Frantically she scanned the room hoping to find somewhere she could disappear to.

God had to have answered her prayers because when she looked a second time there was another door facing her. Quickly she rushed to it and pulled on the handle. Unfortunately it was locked.

"Unlocking charms…" she whispered frantically…" wait…_alohamora!" _

Tumblers clicked and with a sigh of relief Rory slipped inside. Pressing her ear to the door she listened as the caretakers footsteps passed the door and faded away.

"Thank you," she breathed, "Merlin thank you, thank you, thank-

Was…was that…slobber on her shoes? Slowly Aurora turned and felt her heart stop. Three heads…two heads are better then one…but three heads…and…it was a three headed dog none the less…what does a person do when they see something like this…oh, yes, now she remembered.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

She had blacked out for a moment, but it was clear that she had had enough common sense to get out of the room and lock the door behind her. Gasping she lowered herself to the ground and began to cry. She really did not know why she was crying, but Aurora supposed it had something to do with being scared half to death.

Her hand quivered and faltered as she attempted to wipe the tears from her eyes and sweat from her forehead. Okay, so that was what Ashley had wanted to see…and what Dumbledore had wanted to keep hidden from them. Well the positive thing was that she could warn Ashley, the negative thing was that now she wondered what that thing was hiding. No sane person would keep that three headed thing in a school unless it was hiding something extremely valuable.

Of course this was Dumbledore after all, sighing she rose from the floor and began finding her way back out. Aurora had never been so happy to be back in her father's rooms again. She carefully opened and shut his door before slipping into her bedroom and back to sleep.

Severus could not believe how long it had taken to get these papers to the Ministry, interviews …signatures … bloody witnesses. And he felt horrible that Cedric had to wait in Diagon Alley for him, thank Merlin he had planned a head and ask Tom to keep an eye on him. Knowing that he would have to stop in the Hospital Wing to check on Aurora he told Cedric to just go straight to bed…with absolutely NO detours.

Yawning he strode into the Hospital wing, he really could not wait to go to bed and he was kind of envious that Aurora was asleep before him. Only, when he walked into the hospital wing to find all the beds empty his heart began to pound in his ears.

Now calm down Severus, she probably didn't run away this time. Maybe she had gone looking for him; she could be in their rooms for all he knew. Yes, that was probably the case. After the thrashing he had given Quirrel there was no way Quirrel would have tried anything.

Taking in one of the deepest and most calming breaths he could manage he left the Hospital Wing and began rushing downstairs to his rooms. How should he react to this, angry or relieved, angry or relieved? Maybe he should ask Albus tomorrow, but wait…he had that appointment with Mike tomorrow.

Merlin, his life was always in the fast lane. That was the final straw…after the doctors appointment he was not going to have anymore to do with all of these technicalities. He had a student to take care of damn it, a child that required his care and he was not able to give that to her when she was-

"Severus!"

Damn, couldn't he just one time be able to go to his rooms uninterrupted.

"Good evening Headmaster," he said turning around, "I just returned from the Ministry."

"Yes, I am aware of that…I actually just wanted to ask you how it went."

"As well as can be expected."

"We must be patient, my boy; Rome wasn't built in a day you know?"

Yes, well this wasn't Rome and he was being patient.

"Yes Headmaster…well goodnight."

No one understood the type of things he had to do, he had so much on his plate right now that he had enough to feed the entire English population. He need a break, and he bet Aurora could use one as well…unfortunately Christmas was so far away and the weekends were just not long enough. Sighing he continued downstairs to the Dungeons and locked himself behind his rooms door.

Of course his first stop was to Aurora's room to check and make sure she was there, but the minute he saw that she was safe in sound in bed he set off to his room and collapsed onto the bed. He didn't have the energy or will power to change magically of physically…so, sleeping in his robes would just have to suffice.

Morning came as it often does; only it seemed out of the ordinary that Severus had failed to beat it. As a matter of fact, rather then waking up on his own he awoke to Aurora nudging his arm.

"Dad." She whined. "C'mon, you're going to be late if you don't get up now!"

Groaning internally Severus got up. And felt utterly disgusting because he had actually slept in his clothes from yesterday.

"I'm up…I'm up," he grumbled, "go and get breakfast…oh and your potion…that you _haven't_ been taking…is in a vial on the counter. Go and take it, then head to breakfast."

"Okay," Aurora said about to rush off, "I'll see you in potions?"

"No, you'll see me right after breakfast because you are coming with me to St. Mungo's."

"St. Mungo's?" Aurora breathed. "Is that a hospital or something…why are we going there…am I in trouble?"

"What?" Severus asked standing from the bed. "Aurora, of course you are not in trouble! Why would you even ask that? No, we are going to St. Mungo's because I feel that you need to have a proper check up."

The relief on Aurora's face made his heart sink a little. She was still uncertain about him, still not sure if his intentions were good or not. He supposed that this was normal; he had felt the same way when he was younger. Untrusting of absolutely everyone in the world, but hopefully he would be able to help Aurora overcome it.

"Can I go now dad?" she asked.

"Yes…oh, and Rory…I would appreciate you not bringing it up to Mr. Malfoy or Mr. Blake."

"Why?" Aurora asked heading towards the door.

"They are so overly dramatic," Severus side taking off his boots, "all I need is them spreading around a large roomer that you are dying from some incurable disease."

Aurora rolled her eyes and left to go upstairs and eat. Everyone's eyes fell on her once she walked into the Great Hall. Clearly her little episode had spread through out the school. Her face turned crimson red as she turned to find refuge among her fellow Slytherins.

"Don't worry," Flint said from across the table, "they'll eventually stop staring."

"But…what did I do wrong?"

Flint's head shot up from his plate of scrambled eggs and his eyes narrowed.

"What are you going on about Aurora, obviously you did nothing wrong…it's just the fact that after Quirrel touched you you collapsed."

"Oh," Aurora said placing a piece of toast on her plate, "sorry."

"You sure do say that a lot," Flint mumbled, "let me guess…rough life at home?"

Aurora shrugged.

"That's a big yes…don't worry Aurora," he said smiling a bit, "most kids in Slytherin are in the same boat as you. Divorced parents…no parents…abused by parents…"

Aurora looked up with eyes as big as the world. So she wasn't alone, there were other people out there just like her. Other people that went through the pain she did.

"Really?" she breathed. "So…so…I'm not abnormal?"

"Well…you sure as Hell aren't normal…but that's a good thing. Think of it this way, if you were normal you wouldn't be on the Quidditch team."

"Why?" she spat.

"Chill," Flint said coolly, "I say that because no _normal_ kid could fly like you."

Smiling Aurora began slathering butter onto the warm bread. For once she actually felt hungry, and with the conversation she just had with Flint, rather happy.

"Draco's been looking for you," he commented, "you really freaked him out…I've never seen that kid care about someone other then himself…it's a nice change of pace."

Aurora chose to ignore this, she really was still angry with Draco. After he called her a whore and insulted her Gryfindor background she was still upset with him. As fast she was concerned Draco Malfoy could go and jump out of the Astronomy Tower.

"Rory?"

Strange, this didn't look like the Astronomy Tower…and Draco wasn't near the window.

"Can I talk to you?"

Say no, darn it! Say no, why should you give this jerk the time of day?!

_I personally think that you will be able to change Draco._

Of course something Severus had said to her would pop into her head. Alright, she would give Draco another chance but only one other chance.

"Fine," she said following him out of the Great Hall, "but you better make it quick. I have to go and meet Professor Snape downstairs."

Draco nodded and bowed his head, which made Aurora smile. Why? Because he could not stand to look at her, he felt so guilty that their gazes could not meet.

"Aurora…look…I'm sorry…"

"For what?" she asked, gently.

"I'm sorry for being a total git towards you…I'm sorry I called you a whore, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry I kept taunting and teasing you about your parents. I'm sorry for everything I did and said…Aurora please be my friend again. Please?"

It was strange, Aurora had wanted this. She had wanted to hear Draco's pitiful apology and see him distraught and down for the count. But now that she was hearing it she felt like such a bastard.

"Draco…" she whispered. "Please don't be sad…it's okay…I forgive you."

Draco's head shot up and he looked at Aurora with wide eyes, as if he was shocked by her reply.

"Seriously?" he whispered.

"Yes, but…but you can't act that way again." She said firmly. "You have to learn to be nicer or…or I don't want to be near you."

Draco nodded vigorously and very briefly they exchanged a hug. Smiling she walked with him back down into the dungeons.

"So, what does Sev need you for?"

"Oh…nothing big…I shouldn't be gone for too long. Can you live without me for that long?"

Draco cocked his one eyebrow and said, "Merlin…I don't think I can! Rory…take me with you!?"

"I can't…" Aurora laughed. "You know that if I could I would…but I can't!"

"No!"

Aurora leaned against the wall as her eyes began to stream from tears of laughter.

"Ms. Potter, Mr. Malfoy!"

Aurora's laughter died out and the corridor became silent as a grave. Severus had that effect on absolutely everyone, unless you counted the Headmaster.

"Sorry sir," Draco said pocketing his hands, "we got a little carried away."

"Yes, well," Severus said smirking, "let's try to keep it down shall we, I don't need you disturbing the whole school. Are you ready Aurora?"

Aurora turned and nodded.

"I'll see you Rory?" Draco asked.

"You bet!"

Severus placed his hand on her shoulder and steered her back to their rooms. Smiling Aurora followed him and as they walked back into their rooms Severus whispered, "see…you've changed him for the better."

"Just like I've changed you dad?" she asked.

Severus paused and smiled.

"Yes, dear, just as you have changed me."

* * *

**_There's Chapter Eighteen everyone, I would really appreciate your reviews. Oh, if you don't like the story, because it's AU I would appreciate you not sending me messages. I find that when people send me those reviews I feel less compelled to continue with the story. But any good reviews you have or suggestions for chapters I would be delighted to hear them!!!_**


	19. St Mungo's

_**Hey everyone, I posted this on Potions and Snitches and a lot of people liked it. So I thought I would post it on here! Please Read and Review!!!**_

**_Hey guys, I have fabulous news! Because of a lot of begging, whining, and...other things...lol...jk. I have 24 access internet! WOO-HOO! For those of you who do not know what this means allow my to enlighten you. Because I did not have internet I had to wait every other weekend to use it and because of that it took me longer to post chapters! SO that means that you all have less of a wait when it comes to reading...and REVIEWING!!!!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 19_**

Aurora had never seen the inside of a hospital, muggle or magical. But she knew enough that she did not like being in one. It smelled like sick people and it was far too clean and white for her liking. Needless to say she clung to Severus all the way to Healer Dodson's office.

"Don't be nervous love," he said gently, "the people here are very caring and they just want to make sure you are healthy."

"B-But dad," Aurora shivered as the continued down another hallway, "I thought Healer Pomfrey already checked me…why do I need another check up?"

"Well for numerous reasons, one being that Madam Pomfrey is merely our school nurse…you need to be checked by an actual doctor."

"Oh."

"Two being that you have absolutely _no_ health records and I need them-

-why?"

Severus hated being interrupted but that was a very good question. Unfortunately his answer could not be the real one. Now that Diggory had thought the adoption would be a good surprise he wanted to keep it that way. Sighing he pushed her through another doorway.

"Well, I need them for you to be able to fly on the Quidditch team."

That wasn't a lie; that was one hundred percent true. It was only by sheer luck that he had thought about it two seconds ago.

"Oh, are they going to vaccinate me?"

"Most likely." Severus said smoothly.

Aurora fell silent, she had never been to doctor before but she knew what came with vaccinations. Needles… sharp…deadly…needles. And they would put that subcutaneous crap into her arm and inject it into her bloodstream. Merlin, she felt faint just thinking about it.

"Aurora." Severus barked from a random door.

Quickly she scurried over to him and looked down at the name plate on the door. In large gold print it read, Healer Michael Dodson.

"M-My…my doctor is a male?" she shuddered.

Severus turned to Aurora who looked paler then a ghost and it was only once Michael opened the door did he realize why. He brought his child, who had been raped and abused by a man to a male doctor…who she had never met or seen her whole life.

_Real smart Snape…you deserve an O for that one!_

"Ah, Severus…and this must be the young girl I have heard so much about!"

Aurora smiled slightly, but it lacked its usual glow. Severus took her hand, because this had been his stupid mistake, and helped her walk over the threshold into Mike's office.

"So, the number one question all doctors ask is," he sat down in his office chair, "how are we feeling today?"

Aurora didn't say anything, but she looked up to Severus hoping that maybe he could read her mind and tell Healer Dodson for her.

"Go on Rory," Severus whispered, "you have nothing to be afraid of."

"Umm…" Aurora whispered. "Okay, I guess."

Mike wheeled around in his chair with his wand and held the tip of it to her forehead. Aurora turned to Severus who squeezed her hand.

"Looks good…brain waves normal…temperature a little high…but you are nervous and that is understandable."

Severus smiled slightly; he didn't know why …maybe just to reassure Aurora that everything was going to be okay.

"Alright little girl," Mike said grinning from ear to ear, "can I have your wrist please?"

Aurora turned to Severus who released her hand unto Mike. Aurora blushed, she felt like a five year old. Just as before Mike placed the tip of his wand to her wrist and sighed.

"Hmm…" he whispered. "Blood pressure…normal…you're a genuinely calm person. Maybe you can teach Sev here to act more like you."

Aurora giggled and looked up to Severus who had cocked his one eyebrow. That had to of been her father's signature _"I will hurt you"_ look.

"Okay…now for your weight…I actually just need you to stand up for me deary." He smiled. "I can use my wand for your height and weight. I'm going to take my wand and move it up and down okay?"

Rory nodded and stood tall for the Healer.

"Good girl." He praised.

Aurora watched as the wand moved up and down…up and down…and then stop.

"Oh dear," Mike whispered, "well, I had expected this…forty-five pounds…at the age of eleven you should weigh at least eighty to eighty-five pounds."

"That's bad?" Aurora shuddered.

Mike looked up and smiled.

"Don't worry dear, if anyone here can fix that it's Sev. And a couple well placed potions."

Severus rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but besides you being malnourished you seem to be in pretty good health. There is just one more test to take but to do this a nurse will have to be called in."

"Are you going to leave me?" Aurora asked turning to her father.

"I'll just be out in the hall love," Severus reassured, "and there is absolutely nothing for you to worry about, I promise."

Aurora watched as Severus left with Healer Dodson and shuddered. She knew that Severus was a man of his word, so that meant that he would keep his promise and be right out in the hall when she looked. Sighing she sat down on the examination bench and closed her eyes. She was a little tired and she realized that while she was here Ashley was still at the school. Merlin she hoped that he wouldn't do something stupid and go after that three headed dog by himself.

"Hello dear!"

Her thoughts were caught short as a nurse came into the room. Her eyes shined with mirth and she looked like a genuinely kind and gentle person.

"Oh, hello." Aurora said smiling as well.

"I'm Healer Tessa," she said coming towards her, "I'll be finishing the rest of your exam for Healer Dodson."

Aurora nodded.

"A'right, I'm going to need you to strip for me."

Wait…what…strip, her clothes? Why, Healer Dodson had done his whole exam with her dressed. Couldn't she just use her wand or something?!

"Come now, don't be shy…there's nothing you have that I haven't seen before."

Aurora said nothing and did not move. Severus was right outside…he was right out by that door…nothing bad would happen. Slowly Aurora began to take off her shirt but she…she wasn't sure she could do anymore…She didn't want her to see the scars, see the bruises.

"Is there a problem Ms. Potter?" Healer Tessa asked.

"N-No…" Aurora stuttered trying to cover the upper half of her body. "N-No…can I keep my pants on please?"

Healer Tessa frowned and shook her head.

"P-Please…" Aurora begged.

Another shake of the head had Aurora crying. She must have made a horrible impression on the nurse as she rushed out of the room and Severus rushed in. Quickly he wrapped his cloak around her and hushed her.

"Aurora," he cooed, "what happened…calm down Rory."

"I…I…please d-d-don't m-m-make me…t-t-take off my clothes sir…p-p-please…"

Severus held Aurora to him, who sobbed and sobbed like she was about to be murdered.

"Healer Dodson," the nurse said, "I don't know what I did wrong."

"I'm sure it was nothing Tessa." But the look on Mike's face showed that he was very concerned. "Why don't you go and take your break a tad early today."

"P-P-Please…I…c-c-can't…d-d-don't…don't…m-m-make…m-m-me…d-d-daddy…"

"Rory…Rory," Severus whispered, "hush…no one is going to hurt you…this was not intended to hurt you."

Aurora shook her head and turned away from both Mike and Severus.

"Mike…I'm sorry about this," Severus sighed, "but, I can't let you…she's just so distraught…Poppy already did an exam if you would like to ask her about it I am sure you can Floo her."

"Yes, that will work just fine Severus." Mike whispered. "If she becomes this hysterical maybe it would be better that way."

Severus grabbed Aurora's shirt and forced it into her arms.

"Get dressed love," he cooed, "we'll go home…don't worry Aurora…it's over. And I am very proud of you, you did well."

But Aurora knew that he was just saying those things to make her feel less awful, but none of it worked. She had freaked out over virtually nothing, but she didn't need some stranger looking at her body. Mocking her…taunting her for her imperfections. Sniffling she pulled her t-shirt over her head and resumed her position on Severus' lap.

"Severus before you leave, I would appreciate having a word with you."

"D-daddy?" she sobbed.

"Hush Aurora," Severus scolded, "I am not going anywhere…why don't you go and wait for me outside?"

Aurora's lip quivered as Severus lifted her off his lap and gently nudged her out the door.

"You did not tell me she was this emotionally unstable!" Mike spat. "Severus…she needs help!"

"I'm working on it Mike-

-she needs _professional _help, Severus!"

Severus shook his head and spat, "she's eleven years old! I'm not going to make her go to a therapist…she's fine in classes…as normal as any other teenager out there. I am not going to submit her to questioning and torture her with inkblots! You seem to forget that I had at one time been put through that Hell and I will not let you put Aurora through that!"

Mike slammed his hand against a wall and roared, "who are you trying to protect Aurora or yourself?! She is the one that needs help Severus…and you are scared because you can't bloody give it to her!"

"Bite me Mike!" Severus snapped. "BITE…ME!"

"Face it Severus…the fact that for once you are not in control scares the Hell out of you!"

"I am in control!" Severus screamed.

"No you're not! That girl cannot be touched by anyone other then you! That is not normal Severus! If you don't take care of it now she will never be able to have a relationship when she is older! She will become cold and distant …and because she is the wizarding worlds little heroine she can't afford to be that way."

Severus sighed, he could not argue anymore and he did not want to. He knew that Mike was right; he knew that Aurora was only getting better physically but mentally she was still a mess. He knew this, and did not want to admit that he was having difficulties taking care of her.

"What…what do you recommend?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Take her to Christian…he'll know what to do." Mike said gently. "He helped you enough…I'm sure Aurora will be an easy case for him."

With a stiff nod Severus went outside to see Aurora sitting on the floor next to the door, still wrapped up in his cloak.

"Daddy?" Aurora asked standing. "Are you mad at me?"

"No-

-I'm really sorry daddy!" she cried clinging to him. "Please…please don't give me away…I'll do it…I'll do the examination…please…don't be mad daddy."

Severus eyes widened as Aurora latched herself to his waist and sobbed. Mike had been right, in the safety of Hogwarts, where he could always be there to protect her, she was perfectly comfortable. But out here in the real world she was terrified. Help was what Aurora needed; unfortunately he didn't know how to give it.

* * *

**_There's Chapter Nineteen everyone, I would really appreciate your reviews. Oh, if you don't like the story, because it's AU I would appreciate you not sending me messages. I find that when people send me those reviews I feel less compelled to continue with the story. But any good reviews you have or suggestions for chapters I would be delighted to hear them!!!_**


	20. The Hogwarts Trio

_**Hey everyone I just want to thank all of you who sent me suggestions! You guys rock! I kinda combined all of your ideas together and I am sorry to say that we are not in Halloween yet but we will be by chapter 22! That is my goal!Well thanks for your kind reviews, I hope you keep them coming and continue to read!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 20**_

Dumbledore, Poppy, or Christian….those were his three choices. Of course he knocked Christian out because Aurora did not know him and it was clear as day that she was terrified of strangers. So that left just two…he wasn't sure if Poppy had time to actually talk to Aurora. The fall season brought a whole mesh of runny noses and low fevers. And the Headmaster, well…need he say more? However hadn't Dumbledore said that if he ever needed help that he should come to him? And Dumbledore was so nice to Aurora, and he could probably assess the situation with her better then anyone else.

He had asked Aurora to remain in their quarters until she calmed down a bit, and wait until he came back. Severus had no intention of allowing her to leave for the rest of the night, but knowing his child she would probably end up falling asleep and staying asleep until later in the evening.

The walk to Dumbledore's office was rather trying; he for one had no idea what to say to the man and had absolutely no desire to go through this conversation. Maybe the Headmaster already knew, Dumbledore had a way of knowing what was troubling him before he even had a chance to say anything. He actually prayed that today would be one of those days.

Uttering the two most distasteful words Albus had chosen for his password Severus began up the ascending staircase. He could not stand the passwords the Headmaster chose for his office. Jelly Doodles, why in the world would a person use that for a password?! Knocking on the hard wooden door he waited for Dumbledore to call on him.9

"Come in my dear boy, I was hoping you would stop by today," Which the Headmaster always did.

Going into the large office Severus assumed a seat right in front of the Headmaster's desk. Merlin, did it bring be back memories. He never sat in front of Albus' desk, they usually would take their conversations elsewhere, but at the moment he felt as helpless as a child…and he needed the help of his old mentor.

"You seem troubled Severus," Dumbledore commented sitting in front of him, "not once since you have graduated have you sat in that chair."

"Yes well," Severus shrugged, "I feel as though I haven't changed since school…still as foolish as ever."

"What makes you say that?"

"I…I am not able to give Aurora the help she needs…"

"What do you mean?" the Headmaster asked folding his hands together.

"She is so mentally unstable…and Albus I do not know how to make it better…I can't make her forget…I can't stop her fear."

Dumbledore didn't say anything.

"I…I came to you asking if you could help Aurora, you helped me so much when I was younger. If anyone can help her through her problems it is you."

Dumbledore frowned.

"You must feel helpless my boy," Dumbledore said sadly, "I understand…but Aurora's case is so different from yours. She was raped Severus, and I do not know what to do…no one really knows what to do-

-Albus, please!" Severus begged. "Please try, I do not want to have to take her to Christian!"

"Severus," Dumbledore said gently, "Christian is a trained professional, he would be far better equipped then I."

"Yes, but Aurora does not _know_ Christian! She will not talk to him! She knows you, adores you, I know she will talk to you!"

"She adores you too Severus," the Headmaster said feebly, "she hangs to your every word and action-

-I know that, and that is why I cannot be the one to help her through these problems. My reactions will only cause her more grief."

"Severus-

-Albus, do this one thing for me…please? I do not ask for much…just this one little thing."

Severus knew he sounded pathetic, but he didn't know what else to do. Taking Aurora to Christian was the last resort, utter professional help was something he did not want to do. Especially since they would probably want to keep Aurora there over night for further monitoring. Dumbledore's eyes glittered with tears, causing Severus to look away.

"Very well Severus, bring her to me tonight after supper…I won't keep her for more then an hour a day…but if I can't do anything you must take her to Christian…understand?"

The potions master nodded vigorously and stood from the desk.

"And Severus, when you bring her up…I want you to be in here with me."

"What-

-I will do the talking, but I want you here with us."

"No, Albus…please…I can't be in here…listening to what those animals have done to her!"

Dumbledore stood.

"You will never know what to do for Aurora if you do not listen to what she has suffered through, you are forcing me to endure it and I am forcing you to as well."

The Headmaster made this sound like it was some kind of punishment. Severus supposed it would be considering it was Dumbledore's meddling that had put Aurora at the Dursley's in the first place. But he would never ever say that to Albus, he would never tell Albus that was how he sometimes felt.

"Fine," Severus ground out, "fine."

Not bidding his Headmaster good-day Severus swept away and headed back to the dungeons. He hoped that Aurora was still asleep; he was not in a very comforting mood. As a matter of fact, Severus wanted to go back to classes just so he could take his anger out on some unsuspecting first year.

"Professor Snape."

"What!?" Severus spat spinning around.

His eyes fell on Cedric who was standing just a couple of feet behind him.

"Wow," Cedric breathed, "umm…you seem rather…tense sir…anything I can help with?"

Severus rolled his eyes.

"Yes, because I need the aid of a foolish child."

Damn that felt good.

"No need to bite my head off sir, just because you're having a bad day." Cedric spat.

And Severus was honestly surprised that the little brat had used that tone of voice with him! The only thing that made Severus even more amazed was the fact that he was going to let Cedric get away with this one because he was right! He was having an awful day, and that did not give him the right to take it out on other students. What if he had directed that rage towards Aurora?

"I suppose you are right Diggory…I…I apologize."

"It's fine sir, how is Aurora?"

"She could be better…" Severus sighed. "I had to take her to her first ever doctors appointment."

"Oh," Cedric sighed, "how did that go?"

"About as well as expected…"

Even though Severus had left the phrase hanging there he knew Cedric had caught on.

"That bad huh?"

Severus continued walking and Cedric followed.

"It was not her behavior that was bad," Severus sighed, "nor had anyone done anything wrong…she's just…-

"Scared, she doesn't like people outside of Hogwarts."

"Yes." Severus said in agreement. "Unless she is with me where I can protect her she does not like being there."

"That is because you saved her sir," Cedric sighed, "she has you set up on a pedestal."

"I suppose."

"She'll outgrow it Professor…I've been seeing a lot of change in Rory."

The bell rang and Cedric cursed under his breath, because Severus understood that mostly of the classes were separated by at least a ten minute walk Severus understood his frustration.

"Watch your mouth," he snarled, "and tell whoever your teacher is that you were with me…being scolded for something or other."

"Thank you sir."

Severus rolled his eyes and continued down the stairs to the dungeon. It was now starting to fill up with students, but his replacement was still in leaving him time to spend by himself. With Aurora asleep he could no doubt sit and read a book, or maybe brew a potion of some sort. Yawning he went into his quarters and stepped quietly into the living room. Just as he had anticipated Aurora was passed out on the sofa, curled up in a little ball.

Smiling slightly he draped the blanket that hung over the back of the couch on top of her and placed a kiss on her forehead. She may be a handful, and they may be experiencing some hardships now…but Severus was certain that they would get through it…they would be okay.

Yawning once more he slid into his chair and closed his eyes, surely a small nap would not hurt…just a quick power nap and he would leave for his classes.

Aurora's eyes opened slowly and she could see that Severus was sleeping in his chair, with his head lying sloppily in the palm of his hand. She turned onto her back and faced the ceiling, her eyes were close to shutting and Aurora fought desperately to not drift back to sleep. Sitting up Aurora knuckled her eyes and leaned back into the sofa. She didn't know what time it was but she was pretty sure that Severus would want to go to classes. Turning to the large grandfather clock they had in the living room Aurora saw that it was six-thirty…dinner was just starting.

So that meant that Aurora had slept through the whole day and from the looks of it so did Severus.

"Daddy," Aurora called from the sofa, "daddy, do you want to go to dinner?"

Severus' head twitched a little and he snored in response. Aurora smiled and stood from the couch, smiling she went over to him and shook his elbow.

"Huh?"

Severus pulled his head up and stared at Aurora for a moment.

"What…what is it love?" he breathed, sleepily.

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to eat supper."

Severus nodded.

"Yes, why don't you head up there and find Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Blake."

"Okay sir," Aurora said stretching, "should I meet you back here afterwards?"

"Actually, I want you to go to the Headmaster's office afterwards. Albus and I need to talk with you about some things."

"Oh," Aurora whispered, "am I in trouble?"

Severus shook his head and went into his bedroom, after that long nap he needed a shower and something for his neck. It felt so stiff that if he moved it the bone would snap in half like a brittle twig.

"If you ask me that again you will be." Severus grumbled to himself. "No Aurora you are not in trouble…it's just going to be a nice little meeting."

"Oh…okay."

Aurora nodded and left for dinner. She was glad that Severus was not upset with her for the doctor thing but that still didn't answer the question which was why he wanted to have this conversation. It probably wasn't anything major; maybe they were just going there to have tea or something.

She couldn't wait to go and eat supper because now she would be able to sit with both Ashley and Draco! They wouldn't make her choose anymore; surely they would both be willing to sit together as friends. Smiling she walked into the Great Hall and looked to see that Ashley was at one end of the table and Draco was at the other.

"Rory…come sit with me!" Draco yelled.

"Uhh-

-piss off Malfoy…she's going to sit with me!"

"Ummm…"

"You…why would she want to sit with you, Blake!"

"Boys-

-hmmm…maybe because I'm not a snobby little pretty boy!"

Smiling Aurora crossed her arms over her chest…yep; things were finally starting to seem a little bit normal.

* * *

**_Well there's the 20th chapter everyone! Please keep reading and sending me reviews! I am so happy that I am outta my rut and now I will be able to continue the story! Please continue to read and review!_**

**_Thank you!_**


	21. Lemon Drop

_**Hey everyone I just want to thank all of you who sent me suggestions! You guys rock! I kinda combined all of your ideas together and I am sorry to say that we are not in Halloween yet but we will be by chapter 22! That is my goal!Well thanks for your kind reviews, I hope you keep them coming and continue to read!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 21**_

Dinner was interesting; there was no other way to put it. Aurora sat between both Draco and Ashley to keep them from strangling each other but that didn't stop them from firing insults at one another. If Ashley said something Draco would scoff into his pumpkin juice, if Draco said something Ashley would reward the comment by rolling his eyes. Aurora wasn't sure how to make them get along, she was actually happy that they both agreed to sit next to her, but she would find a way. Everyone had some type of common ground; the only matter was to find out what that common ground was.

"So Malfoy," Ashley snarled from over his treacle pudding, "have _you_ been on the third floor corridor?"

"No, have _you_?"

"Not yet…wonder what's up there."

Aurora wiped her mouth with a napkin and said, "I have…I know what's up there."

"What?!" they both screeched.

"Shh." Aurora spat making both their mouths snap shut. "Do you want me to get into trouble?"

"How did you get up there without getting caught?" Ashley gasped.

"Is it dangerous?" Draco asked.

"I didn't mean to go there," Aurora sighed, "and yes it is **_very _**dangerous…there is a huge three headed dog up there and it tried to eat me!"

"Are you serious?!" Ashley asked in shock. "Wow…what do you think it's guarding…and where in the world would they get something like that?!"

"I bet you that groundskeeper gave it to Dumbledore." Draco said pushing a bite of his pie around. "He seems to like weird creatures like that."

"We can ask him tomorrow." Aurora said stealing Ashley's last bite of pudding. "I'm sure he could tell us!"

Ashley stared at his bare fork which now held nothing but air. Smirking he turned to Aurora and cocked his one eyebrow.

"That is unmarked territory Snape," he purred, "You **_never_** touch a man's dessert."

Aurora swallowed and said, "Yeah that would be the case but you're not a man."

"Ouch…" Draco laughed.

"That hurts Rory," Ashley said pushing his plate back, "that hurts real bad."

"Awe…" Aurora said giving him a hug. "You'll get over it."

Ashley sighed, "my girlfriend is abusive."

Aurora froze…Severus had forbid her from dating until she was older. But Aurora loved the way Ashley said that she was his girlfriend. It made her feel so wanted and cared for. She looked to Draco who had that sour expression on his face and she turned to the Head Table. Severus was looking at her and he motioned his head in the direction he wanted her to go. Clearly it was time for them to go and meet Dumbledore.

"Hey I guys…I have to go." She said standing. "I'll talk to you later right?"

"Yeah!" they both smiled.

"Bye Rory."

Aurora met Severus outside the Great Hall and they both began heading up to the Headmaster's office. Severus didn't say anything the whole way up there. Not a word of kindness as they headed up the spiral, stone, staircase… nor a comforting smile that she _wasn't_ in trouble. They just continued onward and upward until they came to a large wooden door and stepped over the threshold into the Headmaster's office.

Albus was sitting in his chair but Aurora could see that he didn't have his usual cheery look about him. To her he always resembled Santa Clause without the belly, Father Time without the huge clock.

"Come in Aurora," Dumbledore said softly, "please take a seat."

Aurora nodded and did as Dumbledore had requested.

"Now, I am sure Severus assured you that you were in no shape or for in trouble…there are just things we need to talk about?"

"Like what sir?" Aurora asked taping her feet on the legs of the chair.

"There are many things child," Dumbledore said sadly, "unfortunately it mostly consists of your treatment while you were living with your Aunt and Uncle."

Aurora didn't say anything, and she actually kept her face as expressionless as possible.

"I don't want to talk about them sir," she whispered, "why do we have to talk about them?"

"Because you are hurting child," the Headmaster explained, "and we are concerned."

"Why?" Aurora spat. "Who cares what they did?! Does this have to do with the doctor thing?! I can change…I'll stop acting like a baby…we don't have to talk about…about _them_!"

"Child…do you hear yourself?" Dumbledore said stermly. "You are justifying what they did!"

"No I'm not!" Aurora yelled. "I don't justify what they did…but I don't condemn them for it either! They didn't want me…I understand that…but…but it wasn't there fault…I mean…I was left on their doorstep. They didn't have a choice!"

"Aurora!" Severus spat. "Bloody hell…that is not the point! You are a little girl…and your uncle had no right to touch you sexually whatsoever!"

Aurora covered her ears with her hands and pulled her legs up to her chest.

"He hurt you Aurora! Took away something that did not belong to him and you want to ignore it as if it did not happen!" Severus roared taking her hands within his own.

"Maybe it didn't happen!" the broken girl cried.

"Aurora…it did happen…admit it and tell me what he did! Tell me what that PIG did!"

Aurora shook her head and bit her lip.

"Tell me Aurora!"

"HE RAPED ME OKAY! OVER AND OVER AGAIN! HE USED TO WAKE ME UP IN THE EARLY MORNING AND RAPE ME!" Aurora screamed. "HE WOULD BEAT ME WITH A BELT AND MAKE ME TAKE OFF MY CLOTHES IN FRONT OF HIM! THEY WOULDN'T LET ME EAT…I HAD TO DIG THROUGH TRASHCANS FOR LEFTOVERS!"

Severus felt tears come to his eyes and blinked harshly to keep them from falling.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR?! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED ME TO REMEMBER!? REMEMBER THAT MY UNCLE WAS AN ABUSIVE ASS THAT DID NOT GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ME?! WELL I HOPE YOUR HAPPY…I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY!"

Oh, if only Aurora knew. Severus pulled her into his arms, but she struggled and fought against him. Her fists made contact with his shoulder's and she screamed many things at the top of her lungs.

"Shh…" Severus cooed. "Love…I'm…I'm sorry he hurt you…but you were hurting yourself by not letting it out. You are afraid of people…I can see it…"

"No-o…" she sobbed. "No…no…no."

"I know it hurts…and I know you don't want to talk about it because you are upset…but it helps…"

Aurora wrapped her arms around Severus' neck and buried her face in his collarbone.

"Why…how does it…it help?"

"It helps you let go, dear child." Dumbledore breathed. "It helps you let go of your fear."

"How long…does that take?"

"However long you need baby-girl" Severus whispered.

Aurora pulled away and looked up at Severus with large hopeful eyes. She wanted to get better, she wanted to be able to accept a hug from her friends and not feel the need to take a shower right after. But she didn't want to relive the pain and angst…she wanted to just let the memories die.

"Okay…okay…" she sniffled. "I want help…I want you to help me…"

Severus nodded.

"Will you talk to a _real_ professional Aurora?" Dumbledore asked.

Aurora's head snapped up to face him and her lip began to quiver. She knew that meant she would have to talk with a stranger, but she wanted to prove that she could overcome this fear. That she could be as brave as any other person at this school.

"Do…do I absolutely have to?" she whispered.

"No, I can try and help you child…but I just feel it would be better if Christian helped you."

A stray tear fell down Aurora's cheek but she wiped it away.

"I…I'll go to Christian…if you think it would be best…if you think he will be able to help me faster."

Dumbledore nodded and turned to Severus whose eyes were still glittering with tears. His eyes were firmly planted at his boots and ever so subtly a few stray tears slid down his hooked nose. It was clear that he felt great empathy at the present moment and he was desperate to hide it from Aurora.

"Daddy?" she said gaining his attention.

Aurora's eyes narrowed for a moment and then widened extremely. She threw herself into his chest and very gently she whispered, "please…please don't cry daddy…I can't see you cry…please…I still love you daddy."

Severus' eyes closed as more tears spilled down his cheeks and onto the top of his daughter's head. Gently he pressed his lips to her forehead and inhaled. If he could only explain to her why he was crying, how much he loved and needed her. It would make his life so much easier, but words could not describe what he felt. And this is exactly why he had lost Lily to James. James could verbalize his love…where as Severus had never been able to.

Why?

Because he spent is life in hate and resentment, brought on by the abuse of his guardians. No he could not let Aurora fall the way he did! He loved her too much to let her lose her heart. The world was cold and cruel…he could not let her fall pray to its, disgusting clutches.

"I…I love you daddy."

Severus' voice was caught in her throat, but with a very shaky voice he managed to utter and audible, "I love you too…baby-girl."

"Now…I think we should change this depressing mood…don't you?" Dumbledore said dabbing his eyes with a handkerchief. "Who wants some tea, and maybe a Lemon Drop."

"What's a Lemon Drop?" Aurora sniffled.

Dumbledore's eyes got as big as galleons and he conjured a bright yellow candy. Smiling he handed it to Aurora.

"You will love it!" he said grinning.

"Great," Severus chuckled, "all she needs is more sugar."

Aurora rolled her eyes and popped the yellow candy into her mouth. Sighing she giggled, this candy made her feel so warm and tingly! No wonder the Headmaster always ate them, they were stinking awesome!

"Now, I must warn you," Dumbledore said, "those aren't the normal ones I purchase…I usual get the muggle ones, but I have not been able to go into London for the longest of time!"

"Albus, I could have bought you some…I had been in London not too long ago!"

Aurora looked up to Severus in question.

"Why were you in London daddy?"

Severus smiled.

"Well, I suppose today is as good a time as any to tell you."

Taking out his wand Severus waved it once and a small manila folder appeared before them. He opened it and handed it to Aurora.

"Your signature is the last I need…and Albus' here."

Aurora held it in her hands which began to shake as she read.

_ This document signifies that the following Severus Tobias Snape has legally adopted Aurora Evans Potter. He has promised to care and protect her to the best of his ability and has proven that he is fully capable of caring for the said child. _

_Name of Child: Aurora Evans Potter. Name of Past Guardians: Vernon/Petunia Dursley._

_Name of Future Guardian: Severus Tobias Snape. Name of Witness: Albus Dumbledore_

_Child's Date of Birth: July 31, 1992 Original Home Address: Number 4 Privet Drive_

_Current Home Address: 325 Spinner's End_

_ We congratulate you on the success of the adoption! We must remind you that now that the adoption is finalized you may, if you wish, go farther and resort to blood adoption._

"What's blood adoption?" Aurora breathed.

"That was another thing I wanted to ask you child." Severus said turning one of the pages in the folder for her. "If you wish we can make you mine…by blood…you will still have James' DNA in your system as well, but mine will accompany it as well."

"Will it hurt?" Aurora asked.

Severus pursed his lips in thought.

"It can feel slightly uncomfortable…but I cannot say for certain…I have not experienced it."

Aurora looked at the form for the blood adoption.

"I want to do it."

* * *

**_Well there's the 21st chapter everyone! Please keep reading and sending me reviews! I also would like to apologize for the amateur adoption form...but for a sixteen year old I like to think that I did a pretty damn good job haha...that and I looked up several UK forms on the net...!_**

**_READ AND REVIEW!!!!_**


	22. Happy Halloween!

_**Hey everyone I just want to thank all of you who sent me suggestions! You guys rock! I kinda combined all of your ideas together and I am sorry to say that we are not in Halloween yet but we will be by chapter 22! That is my goal!Well thanks for your kind reviews, I hope you keep them coming and continue to read!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 22**_

Aurora had to admit that therapy wasn't all that bad. She spent an hour with Christian a day and she actually liked talking to him. He was very attractive; to her he resembled that muggle actor who played Will Turner in Pirates of the Caribbean. Aurora blushed slightly and continued writing her Potions. Her sessions weren't always spent talking though, sometimes he would ask her to write poems and short stories for him to read. Sometimes they would be happy stories, and sometimes they would be said.

Now Halloween was right around the corner…tonight to be exact and she was trying to finish up her homework so she would be able to help Ashley and Draco decorate the Slytherin Common Room for their party. It was going to be awesome! But before she had to much fun, she had to go and talk to Hagrid about that monstrosity on the third floor.

"Aurora!" Severus called from the kitchen. "Did you finish that essay yet?"

Aurora sighed and crossed her last T's while dotting her final I's.

"Yeah dad…can I go and help Draco and Ashley now?"

Severus came into the living room and accepted the foot long piece of parchment from her. Aurora could always tell when Severus was speed reading because his lips moved as his eyes scanned and savored the words.

"Hmmm…very good love…you can go."

It didn't take any further council for Aurora to be out the door and in the Slytherin Common Room. The fireplace crackled warmly and she could see Ashley sitting very lazily in an armchair and Draco on the couch which just happened to face the opposite direction.

"Hey guys! Ready to make this place scream?"

Ashley jumped over the arm of the couch and clasped his hands together.

"What kind of Halloween would it be without thrills and chills?"

"A pretty lame one." Draco commented joining them.

Aurora took out her wand and the other's did the same as well.

"Okay, Ashley's got bats and skeletons?"

"Yessir!" he replied saluting her and setting off.

"Draco you've got the cobwebs?"

"Learned the spell last night Rory!" Draco said proudly setting off to work.

Aurora nodded and said, "okay then I guess I get the Bog themed atmosphere?"

Sighing she grabbed a cauldron that had been left in the corner of the room. Surely they would not mind if she used it for one night. It would prove quite useful for her bog flow. Smiling she pointed her wand into the basin and said, "_aquamenti." _

Cool water filled to the rim of the cauldron and once she was satisfied with her handy work Aurora waved her wand once more and said, "_glacius!"_

Smiling she put the cauldron over the fire and watched as white steam emitted from the top. Perfect…this would look awesome when they came back from dinner!

"What the hell is that Blake?!" Draco spat.

"Your mum Malfoy!" Ashley snapped.

Great, so they were going to start fighting again. Oh well, she had more important things to deal with. Such as the fact that if they did not leave in the next ten minutes they would be late for supper.

"Hey you two morons!" she laughed standing between them. "Can you stop fighting for one minute so we can go and eat?"

They both stopped and looked at Aurora like she had grown two separate heads.

"You are actually hungry?" they gasped. "You're never hungry!"

"Well, then let's not ruin this small miracle!"

Both boys followed Aurora out of the Common Room and into the Great Hall. Aurora gawked at the jack-o-lanterns floating above them and took her seat immediately. These decorations sure did beat the bloody hell out of hers. Oh well, she was proud of her cobwebs and the skeletons. It was simple and easy to make, where as this probably took a lot of preparation.

She turned to Severus who was glaring at the other students, he always did that and one day Aurora was certain that his face would stick like that if he wasn't careful. Turning back to Draco and Ashley who were once again arguing over something irrelevant and stupid she tried to put some of the food on her plate. She _was_ hungry, but she just couldn't decide what she wanted to eat!

Just as she was about to give in and eat some of the chicken pot pie before her the doors to the Great Hall burst open and Professor Quirrel burst in.

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!!!! THERE IS A TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!"

Everyone fell silent as Quirrel ran to the teachers table and began gasping for breath.

"Thought….thought you ought to know!"

And with a loud thud Quirrel hit the floor, which resulted in the Great Hall breaking out into chaos! Aurora turned to her father who had a dark look in his eyes.

"SILENCE!"

And as if a gun had gone off everyone's voices died out and the Great Hall became as silent as a graveyard. Aurora looked to Dumbledore who was standing and giving instructions to the students.

"Everyone will please not panic! Now Prefects will escort their students back to their dormitories…and teacher's will follow me to the Dungeons."

Aurora watched as her father swept away before Dumbledore even had the chance to leave. As she watched her father disappear Aurora felt the greatest urge to follow as well. She did not want him to get hurt, but she knew that he would never allow her to accompany him. So she followed Ashley and them out of the Great Hall, only to stop suddenly when she heard Ron's frantic voice.

"What do you mean that Granger girl is in the bathroom still?! I'm not going to get her!"

"Ashley," Aurora said grabbing his hand, "we have to help Granger!"

"Who?"

"That girl in our Potion's class that dad can't stand…Hermione Granger."

Ashley nodded, but Aurora could tell by his expression that he had absolutely no clue what she was talking about.

"C'mon…she's in the girl's bathroom!"

Before her friend could protest they were half way down the corridor heading towards the girl that could be in potential danger. Their feet smacked against the ground as they rushed towards the bathroom, but one loud thump had them stopping and hiding in one of the doorways.

"Ugh…" Ashley gasped. "What is that smell?"

Aurora breathed in and immediately regretted it. Sweat, old gym socks, and rotten fish. It was the troll, and by how potent the odor she could tell that it was close. She felt as the ground shook beneath her and in fear she wrapped her arms around Ashley and buried her face in his shirt. She felt as Ashley squeezed back and they both waited for the loud footsteps to fade away.

When they finally did she pulled away and took Ashley by the hand to the girl's lavatory.

"Wait…" he whispered frantically. "We need a plan."

"Right," Aurora said in agreement, "the plan is to act impulsive and save this girl!"

She pushed the door open and walked smack dab into the troll. Her jaw dropped at how big it was and with two very shaky footsteps she moved back to the sinks.

"Uhh…hi?" she gasped.

It raised it's club to the stall and very loudly Aurora yelled, "Granger move!"

Hermione screamed as the club made contact with the wood sending it into a million pieces. Ashley came from behind her and grabbed onto the trolls arm.

"Ashley…you idiot!" Aurora roared.

The troll grabbed him by his one foot and hung him upside down so he would be easier to hit with the club.

"Do something Rory!" Ashley screamed dodging a blow to the head.

"Uhhh…"

"Rory!"

Aurora thought for a moment, she knew many jinxes but none that could harm a troll…wait, if she could get his club surely-

"_Wengaurdium Leviosa!"_

At the third attempt to smash Ashley into a very bloody pile the trolls club left him and Aurora positioned it above his head. Smirking because it was still looking in question at its empty head Aurora said, "nighty night!"

The club fell and knocked the troll right on top of its empty skull. Aurora watched as Ashley hit the ground with a thud and the troll threatened to land right on top of him. Quickly Aurora pulled him to the side before the troll could land and shake the whole bathroom.

"Y'know…" Ashley gasped. "If I didn't like you so much Rory…I'd have to kick your ass."

Breathing somewhat heavy Aurora leaned against the wet bathroom floor and sunk to the ground. She could not believe that she had just knocked a troll out. God, Severus would kill her if he found-

-WHAT IS ALL THIS?!"

Well it wasn't Severus, but she knew that he would be right behind Professor Mcgonnagal in about three…two…one-

"AURORA EVANS!"

Yep, she was dead. Dead as her parents after Voldemort had gotten to them. Dead as…well, she would find out in the next minute or so.

"Explain yourself right now!"

Aurora stood forward and cleared her throat.

"It was all-

-my idea Professor!" Hermione said standing in front of her. "I went looking for the troll, I had read all about them so I thought I could handle it…but I was wrong."

Aurora smiled and nodded in agreement.

"If it wasn't for Aurora and Ashley…I would probably be dead…"

Mcgonnagal turned and opened her mouth once but closed it again, clearly she was lost for words.

"Well, be that as it may it was extremely foolish of you Ms. Granger…five points from Gryfindor for you serious lack of judgment."

"And ten points from Slytherin!" Severus spat, his tone dripping with acid.

"However…" Mcgonnagal said turning to Aurora. "Not many students have taken on a troll and lived to tell the tale, so five points will be rewarded to both you Ms. Potter and you Mr. Blake."

Aurora smiled and turned to Severus who still looked like he was in the want of strangling her.

"For sheer dumb luck, now come on children…let's get you all to your common rooms."

Please let Severus just move to the side so she could escape.

"Don't you _dare_ go to that Common Room, Aurora Snape…you head straight to your room and remain there until I come down. We are going to talk."

Well so much for her party and a Happy Halloween.

* * *

**_Well there's the 22nd chapter everyone! Please keep reading and sending me reviews! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter...I put Hermione in just as I promised, I however do not know if she will be one of main considering I already have my trio set up, but we will see...!_**

**_READ AND REVIEW!!!!_**


	23. Quidditch

_**Hey everyone I just want to thank all of you who sent me suggestions! You guys rock! I kinda combined all of your ideas together and I am sorry to say that we are not in Halloween yet but we will be by chapter 22! That is my goal!Well thanks for your kind reviews, I hope you keep them coming and continue to read!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 23**_

Grounded is an understatement…purgatory fit the description of Severus' punishment. Forced to spend and entire day with Professor Binns and listen to him lecture students on the troll wars. And what was worse, Severus had expected her to have a one foot essay on the entire subject! Merlin she detested her father right now, the only thing Aurora was looking forward to was her upcoming Quidditch match. She had to beg Severus not to take that privilege away and she remembered all too vividly how the conversation had gone.

_"You reckless little brat! Do you have any idea how worried I was when I had heard from Draco that YOU were going after the Troll! Do you have no couth Aurora Evans that you would stake your own life for something so foolish! What have I told you about thinking before you act?!"_

_ Aurora didn't say anything, she couldn't, her father had frozen her with his words of utter disappointment and anger._

_"I told you to behave and stay safe but you did not listen, it makes me wonder if I was wrong to allow Flint to make you a Seeker…it makes me wonder if you can handle the responsibility!"_

_"Dad…I couldn't just leave her there to die!" Aurora yelled in defense._

_"No, but you could have come and found Albus or I who could have taken care of it properly!"_

_"But I did take care of it!"_

_"Aurora that was luck…sheer dumb luck! A blessing that God had placed on your head because he didn't feel that it was your time yet! What you did was stupid, reckless, behavior and I do not condone it! Bravery I condone…but there is a fine line between bravery and impulsive stupidity!"_

_ A stray tear slid down Aurora's cheek._

_"So…I'm stupid?"_

_"No," Severus said with a shake of his head, "you lack common sense…just like James had."_

_"But…m-m-m-mum wouldn't have done this?"_

_"I think she would have gone to save one of her own, but you are not Lily Evans…you are Aurora Snape…I do not want you to be anyone other then yourself. If you did this little stunt to prove to me that you are more like your mother then shame on you…I do not want to raise Lily Evans, I want to raise Aurora Snape. Do you understand?"_

_"Y-Y-Yes…yes daddy."_

_ Severus rose from his chair and strode towards her. Sighing her wrapped his arms around her small frame and felt as sobs wracked her body making it tremble._

_"I love you Aurora, don't do something like this again. When I heard that you had gone after it, my heart practically stopped."_

_"I'm sorry daddy."_

_"I know you are." He whispered. "I know love."_

_ They pulled away and Severus used his thump to wipe the last of Aurora's tears from her face._

_"Now for your punishment…"_

All in all it hadn't been as bad as it could have been. At least that's what Draco said, whom she was fairly agitated with because he was the one who had ratted her out! She knew that he had meant well but because of him she was grounded for a week and had to sit through this Hell! Oh well, at least she still got to play in the evening match.

"Now do not forget to read chapter three for homework tonight…you are dismissed."

Aurora cracked her knuckles within her palms and smiled, she was finally done with this darn essay and now she could leave for lunch! After which she would be able to head out to the Quidditch Pitch and ready herself for the upcoming match! She was so excited that the fact that she would be flying in front of the whole student body couldn't hinder her good mood!

"Have a good day Professor!" she said rushing out the door and down the long corridor.

She had to hurry to lunch, eat a little and then go and change for the match. The locker room was so far from the school that she knew it would take her ten minutes to walk down there. Sighing she wrapped her cloak around her as the winter air whipped at her cheeks. She wondered if it would be this cold when they started flying.

"Aurora!" a voice called. "Hey Rory!"

Aurora stopped in mid-step and turned to face Cedric who was racing towards her with a large rather slender package.

"What's up Cedric?" she asked placing her hands in her cloak.

"Professor Snape…he said that I was supposed to give this to you…" he handed the box over. "Can't wait to see ya out there Ren! I'll be cheering you on from the stands the whole time!"

Aurora held the long box under her arms and smiled.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yep, gotta cheer on my little sis! Good luck Rory!"

Aurora watched as Cedric raced in the opposite direction probably to go and meet his friends for the upcoming match. Shaking her head Aurora continued to the locker room. So Severus had bought her a present? Judging by the size and shape she had just received her first broom!

She could not believe Severus had bought her a broom; it must have been something he picked up after returning the adoption forms. Which reminded Aurora of something…the blood adoption…she needed to ask Severus when they had planned to actually get this done. Aurora really hoped that it didn't hurt, she could not stand pain. Typically the young Snape tried to go out of her way to avoid pain and everything that came with it. Oh, didn't Flint tell her that if she wasn't careful and attentive she could end up in a coma for the next three weeks. Heh…that was a real comforting thought.

The locker room was completely empty, so that meant one of two things…either she was really late or really early. Well…it didn't change the fact that changing would be the smart thing to do. Setting her broom on one of the empty benches she set off to one of the curtain stalls.

She loved her Quidditch robes, they were so cool looking and she felt that they fit her perfectly! Turning once in the mirror she went over to the package Severus had given her. Biting her lip, which was trembling with excitement she pulled the box apart until nothing but a long sleek broom was in her lap.

Aurora remembered seeing the broom in one of the shops while running around in Diagon Alley with Hagrid. From what Aurora had heard that day, Severus had bought her one of the best brooms in London! She stroked the handle with her palm and smiled. She had never been spoiled before; was this what it felt like?

"Alright Slytherin!" Flint shouted coming into the locker room. "Are we going to win this?!"

"YEAH!"

Aurora held her broom firmly in her hand and went to join Flint who stopped dead in his tracks.

"Nice Nimbus!" he said in awe. "Severus sure isn't cheep."

"Thanks." Aurora said softly.

"Alright everyone…we have to win this one! I'm sick of loosing to Wood and his loser Gryfindor's."

Aurora bit her lip as the want to defend the lions of Hogwarts came over her.

"So let's get out there and prove that Slytherins are supreme!"

The student's cheers rang in Aurora's ears as she mounted the broom and flew above the stadium. She had to watch, watch and pay attention for that shiny little gold ball that would lead Slytherin to victory! For the first couple of minutes there was absolutely nothing, and this caused Aurora to began hovering around the stadium. She would not fail, her father was out there in the stadium and she was determined to make him proud!

"LET'S GO SLYTHERIN…LET'S GO!"

Awe, they were cheering for them! That was so cool! Her eyes whipped to the side and no sooner did a little winged orb pass her. Zooming in the direction it was going she flew west! Closer and closer, she was almost there…reaching out her hand she could just barely-

"Ah!"

Her broom was throwing her back and fourth! Trying to buck her off like she was a naïve bull rider from the south! She squeezed the handle as hard as she could as her body was thrown from the broom and her feet dangled in mid-air with absolutely no support.

"No…Something's wrong with her broom!" Ashley roared.

It was amazing that of all the voices she chose to hear, his was the one she picked out of a crowd. Biting her lip she gripped the wand firmly and waited, she knew that if she fell surely she would die. God, her father would kill her if she fell and died!

Severus' counter curse was just barely keeping Aurora up in the air and he had no way to turn and look for the person who was casting the curse originally. Not that he needed guidance when it came to finding out knew…he was going to murder that damned Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!

"Someone help her!" Draco yelled. "Damn it!"

The young Malfoy's eyes scanned the columns when he saw that Severus was muttering under his breath. He knew his potions master well…counter curse! Any idiot could make that out…but apparently Granger couldn't. He could see her under the stands and watched as her neatly gloved hand pushed aside the Headmaster's robes.

"Oh," Draco sighed, "Granger wouldn't."

Clearly he was wrong, because Severus shot up out of his seat and began throwing the biggest fit he had ever seen!

Aurora's broom, suddenly, stopped moving. Breathing in utter relief Aurora pulled herself back up onto her broom and flew away. Great, so now she had to try and find the damned thing again. Fortunately it was not that hard considering that she could see the Gryfindor Seeker flying like mad in one random direction. Following his lead she buzzed off.

Her foot made contact with his side, pushing him out of the way so she could take the lead and grab the little ball. But of course he pushed back. They played this little game of chicken until a bludger soared forward and caused them both to separate and fly in opposite directions!

But Merlin was on her side as the snitch flew before her and began descending. Smirking she nose dived and followed it. Down farther and father…faster and faster…until she had to pull up and she was flying several feet above the ground. It was so close, but she just could not get any faster to get to it. If she could only reach out father.

Well, impulsive behavior was what Aurora was known for best and nothing was more impulsive then what she was about to do now. Standing on the broom, with bother her little feet delicately balanced on the wood she reached out.

"Almost…almost…al-"

Her wait was too much for the nose of the broom to handle and she flipped from the broom and rolled onto the ground. Her eyes widened in shock as pain seared through her back, but she could not cry out in pain. Something was in her mouth…gagging her!

Retching she pitched forward, but rather then vomit stain her new robes…the snitch popped out of her mouth and landed right in her palm.

"SLYTHERIN CAUGHT THE SNITCH…AURORA POTT-…oh what…really? Professor Snape are you serious...Umm okay… AURORA **_SNAPE_** CAUGHT THE SNITCH!"

Aurora froze, and if she wasn't in her right mind she would have dropped the snitch in utter amazement! Severus…he had them call her Snape…in front of the whole school populace. Aurora smiled and held up the snitch as everyone screamed her name.

"Rory!" Flint yelled pulling her onto his shoulder. "You did girly!"

"We won!" she laughed.

"You bet your arse we did!"

They continued off the Quidditch pitch and out into the main courtyard. Today was her day…the day that she seemed to be a normal girl. And her father was proud of her, nothing could hinder her perfect mood! Well almost nothing, there was still the question that lingered on her mind.

_Who had cursed my broom?_

* * *

**_Well there's the 23rd chapter everyone! Please keep reading and sending me reviews! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter...I know it was a real hard thing for me to write. Describing the thrills of a quidditch match is always difficult! _****_READ AND REVIEW!!!!_**


	24. Nicholas Flamel

_**Hey everyone thank you all for your patience when it came to writing this chapter, it took me forever to get this one done...only because it was such a bore to write, but do not worry the next chapter will be amazing...I promise! Please read and review!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 24**_

So her father had been trying to protect her, at least that is what Draco had told her, and apparently it was because someone in the stands had been cursing her broom? But who, maybe Quirrel…then again he didn't seem smart enough to be able to pull off something that crafty.

She really didn't know who else it could be…oh well; she had more pressing matters to attend to. Such as the fact that she was trying to find out why the Hell that large dog was on the third floor corridor. So Hagrid and her had scheduled to have tea, the only problem was that Draco and Ashley insisted on coming as well.

Ever since the thing with the broom it seemed as if they had to be on her butt every five minutes or so, protecting her…watching over her like someone would jump out of a random corner and murder her right there on the spot. She liked that they were actually setting aside their differences for a common goal. The only problem was that because she was the common goal they would both gang up on her when it came to safety precautions.

"You know I'm not five, I _can_ walk myself to Hagrid's!"

Draco and Ashley turned to face her.

"Yeah, and risk you getting hurt!" Draco explained.

"Not going to happen Snape." Ashley spat.

Aurora rolled her eyes.

"I really don't need you guys here with me!"

Draco took her one arm and Ashley took the other. Blushing she leaned back against their shoulder's and allowed herself to be escorted down to Hagrid's hut. It was only to her complete delight that he was actually outside of the hut playing on his flute.

Aurora watched as he looked up and smiled.

"Hiya Aurora!" he said cheerfully. "Been a while hasn't it, since you've last paid me a visit! Tea?"

"No thanks Hagrid," she said sitting down next to him, "I actually wanted to ask you something."

Hagrid pocketed the flute and turned his full attention on her. His eyes showed interest and Aurora always considered them to be so warm. They were the same exact color as Severus' and held the same exact warmth her father's did as well.

"That three headed dog on the third corridor-

-who told you about Fluffy?"

Draco snorted and said, "Fluffy…that bloody thing has a name?"

"Of course he has a name, he's mine!" Hagrid said reproachfully. "Bought him off an Irish bloke when he was a pup and gave him to Albus to guard the…"

Hagrid stopped abruptly.

"Go on…the what?"

"I shouldn't have said anything!" Hagrid apologized. "Listen Rory…I promised Sev that I would watch out for you and telling you what that dog is guarding is not smart. So don't concern yourselves! What Fluffy is hiding is between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel!"

"Nicholas Flamel?" Aurora quoted.

Hagrid's face became pale and he stood.

"I should not have said…should not have said that…now Severus is going to kick my arse…shouldn't have said it…should not have-

Aurora tuned out the rest of what Hagrid said as her own thoughts began to take over. The gears of her mind were turning but for the love of her Aurora could not remember who Nicholas Flamel was. Maybe someone else would know, maybe she could ask Cedric or one of the upperclassmen.

She would have gone and said good-bye to Hagrid, but she had a feeling he was a little distracted with the fact that he had told her something that he really shouldn't have. Chuckling Aurora, Draco, and Ashley headed back up to the castle. The wind was rather cool today and Aurora had completely disregarded her father who had warned her about the upcoming cold front.

Shivering she wrapped her arms around her torso and tried to conserve some of her body heat.

"Here Aurora," Ashley said taking off his cloak, "you really need to start listening to Severus more."

Aurora wrapped the warm fabric around her, nearly, frostbitten and nodded. She really did have to start listening more; maybe if she did her life would go a little bit easier.

"So, do you guys want to study tonight?" Draco asked.

"I can't," Aurora sighed, "I have to go and meet Christian."

Both boys fell silent. Aurora knew how uncomfortable they became when she talked about her therapist, but how did they think she felt?! She was the person that had to go there and be alienated. Aurora knew that Christian didn't try to alienate her; it was just the way he asked her questions and the rebuttals she received.

"Maybe tomorrow…it's Saturday right?" Draco said. "That means you don't go to Christian, right?"

Aurora nodded; she could hear the discomfort in her friend's voice she knew that they didn't like to talk about it … then again neither did she.

"So what time to do you leave?" Ashley asked as they headed into the warmth of the castle.

"Oh, umm…my appointment is around eight and I usually get back around nine."

Aurora looked to see Severus coming down the hallway and Aurora groaned internally. She knew what was coming; he was going to say these words exactly.

"I told you to take your cloak." Severus chuckled.

"I know." Aurora sighed taking off Ashley's cloak. "But Ashley lent me his."

Severus looked to Ashley who smiled slightly at him.

"Be that as it may, it is not Mr. Blake's responsibility to keep you healthy…do not leave this castle unless you have your cloak."

"Yes Professor!" Aurora said with a roll of her eyes.

Severus' eyes shot down to Aurora's and pierced through hers like knives. Clearly her professor did not appreciate the attitude.

"Sorry dad," Aurora whispered, "I'll listen next time."

The Potions Master said nothing and continued on his way. As soon as he turned the corner Aurora took a chance and stuck her tongue out.

"He is such a grump!"

"So," Ashley snorted, "when is Sev not a grump?"

Aurora and Draco rewarded Ashley with a slap on the back of the head.

"What?" he hissed. "I was just agreeing with you!"

"Dad isn't always an irritable person!" Aurora spat.

"He's probably angry because he has to deal with an idiot like you everyday!"

Aurora turned to Draco and then rapped him upside the head.

"OUCH!"

"You're a jerk."

"You just hit me!"

"You deserved it." Ashley laughed.

"Shut up girly boy!"

"Spoiled snob!"

"Poor whelp!"

"Ass-

"YOU BOTH ARE DRIVING ME MAD!"

Aurora pushed past them both and proceeded down the dungeons. Idiots…her friends were completely and utterly retarded! She cared for them dearly, but one could only take so much before they were near their breaking point. She just needed a break; maybe it would be smart to just read a book. Aurora could not remember the last time she had picked up and read her Hogwarts: A History Book.

"Umm…excuse me?"

Well…so much for reading. Turning she found herself face to face with Hermione…the girl who had taken the blame for the troll situation…which was kind of her fault to begin with.

"Yeah?"

"You're…umm…you're that girl that saved me…and I just wanted to say thanks."

"Oh!" Aurora said smiling. "That's okay…anyone would have done it!"

"Yeah, but only you did…you're not like the other Slytherins."

Aurora cocked her one eyebrow. She would have said something back, but she understood why Hermione had said something like that. The other Slytherin teased and taunted the Gryfindor first years, she had told Severus but in the end the results were always the same.

"Thanks?"

"I…I overheard you talk to Hagrid…about Nicholas Flamel?"

Nosy little thing wasn't she…had she been following them the whole time?

"You…you can read all about him in your Hogwarts A History book. He was the creator of the Sorcerer's Stone."

Sorcerer's Stone? What in Merlin's hairy beard was that? Oh well Aurora assumed she would figure it out on her own…maybe her father would know?

"Well thanks again for saving me…I guess I'll see you around?"

Before Aurora could even respond Hermione was racing out of the dungeon's and back upstairs.

"You're welcome." She sighed.

Gryfindor's were definitely strange; Aurora could not help but wonder what her school experience would be like if she had been sorted into the house of the brave and arrogant. Well she was satisfied with the house she was in, she just wondered if her "actual" parents would be happy with the house she had been sorted into.

She'd ask Severus if only she had the nerve to do so. Aurora knew that the Potions Master had many negative thoughts towards her blood father and Aurora did not want to stir up a cauldron of trouble if she could help it. Aurora opened the door to Severus' rooms and made her way to the sofa.

Lying there, welcoming her with wide open pages sat her Hogwarts A History book and without any further motivation she opened to where all great stories started and read.

However many hours had passed from when she picked up that book to when Severus came to get her for her appointment were unclear, but what was clear was that Hermione was right.

_Nicholas Flamel is a well-known alchemist and only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with incredible powers. He is a close friend and partner with former Hogwarts School Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. He owed his considerable age to the Elixir of Life which he and his wife, Perenelle, created using the Stone. _

So the stone held the key to eternal life…that was what the dog was hiding…and that was what the teacher who attacked her probably wanted as well. In all reality the thing was pretty unnerving, but at the moment Aurora chose to ignore it…she had a meeting with Christian and she knew that he wouldn't deem this situation mentally healthy if he heard of it.

"Ready to go Rory?" Severus asked grabbing his cloak, as well as hers.

"Yeah…" she said closing her book. "Yeah, I'm ready."

* * *

**_Well there's the 24th chapter everyone! Please keep reading and sending me reviews! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter...I'm going to warn you though, this chapter to me really sucked...nothing really happened yet. BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE MONTH OF CHRISTMAS!!! I HAVE BEEN WANTING TO RIGHT THIS CHAPTER SINCE THE START OF DECEMBER!!! So this chapter sucks, but the next one will be AMAZING! I give you all my word, please read and review!!!_**


	25. The Mirror of Erised

_**Hey everyone here's the next chapter and if I may so myself it out does the last chapter extremely! I hope you all like it and please READ and REVIEW!! **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 25**_

A beautiful blanket of snow covered the grounds outside Hogwarts and the smell of winter was finally among them. Aurora loved it; she loved the cold and loved the fact that she could watch Hagrid decorate the large Christmas tree in the Great Hall. She just wished her father would share her Christmas spirit. Aurora didn't know why, but for some reason Severus was as irritable as ever. And what was worse it wasn't just with other students, Aurora caught wind of his bad mood after classes too.

She just chose to ignore it at this point, whatever Severus' problem was she wasn't going to concern herself in it. It wasn't that she didn't care; it was just that she did not want to get her head bit off because she took the initiative to check up on one of her loved ones.

"Aurora… *cough…cough*…"

Was that Severus? Aurora looked up from her witch weekly magazine to see her father standing right next to her blowing his nose on a green embroider handkerchief.

"Dad…you look horrible…" Aurora gasped.

"Danks for dat…" Severus snarled. "I need…ACHOO…I need you to…ouch!"

Aurora looked at her father concerned; she had never seen Severus like this before. One he was sick, and Aurora didn't even think Severus could get sick! Two…he looked like he might pass out and was paler then he normally was.

"Daddy," Aurora said tossing her magazine on the coffee table, "you should go back to bed!"

"What?" he spat. "Doe…do you dow how much work I…I have…do…ACHOO!"

"I don't care!" Aurora said leading him to the bedroom. "Dad, you look awful!"

"Yeah, you have pointed it out several times."

Severus caressed his nose with the hanky and sighed. He was not sick…he just could not be sick! Severus Snape did not get sick…sure he had allergies in the Spring and he sneezed then, and on very rare occasions he had hangovers. But Severus Tobias Snape **_never _**got sick.

"I'm fine, why don't you go and be with your friends? I don't like how you are spending every day of your Christmas vacation here."

"But dad…no ones in the castle!"

"You are so dramatic." Severus said walking from the living room to the kitchen.

"No I'm not!" Aurora spat following him. "Draco went home for the holidays…and Merlin only knows where the heck Ashley got to!"

Severus sneezed again, and instantly his nose was as stuffy as before.

"Damn…dit!"

"Daaad!" Aurora whined.

Severus glared at her with his infamous Snape Glare, but because the cold had weakened him it had lost its flare and was less intimidating.

"Go…and make some dew friends!"

"Great advice…" Aurora said sarcastically. "Can't I just stay here and annoy you?"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Severus roared. "ACHOO!"

Laughing somewhat Aurora did as she was told and left her father alone in his quarters. She hoped that Severus would be better by the time Christmas came around, this was her first holiday with her father and she really wanted to enjoy it!

She didn't know who she was going to hang out with now that Draco was away on holiday and Ashley was…well ….need she say more? Hadn't that Ron Weasly kid offer to let her hang out with him? Surely no one would mind if she went to the "light side" for a couple of hours?

Aurora knew where to find Ron; he was always in the Great Hall playing Wizards Chess with one of his Gryfindor buddies. Trying to look a little bit confident Aurora approached him.

"Oh," Ron said, his ears turning a light shade of pink, "hey."

"Hi…I was just wondering if you would like someone to play with."

Ron smiled and began setting up his chess pieces on the black and white board.

"Have you ever played before?"

"No, but I'm a fast learner!"

Ron nodded and said, "Gotta be considering your Snape's kid."

"Uhh…I'm not his kid by blood…I mean he adopted me…but-

-don't worry, you don't have to explain yourself to me." He said with a weak smile.

Aurora nodded and listened as Ron explained the game of chess to her. Needless to say she did catch on quite quickly and bested the young Weasly in her second game!

"Not bad!" Ron praised. "But you have a long way to go before you can beat me the first try."

Aurora rolled her eyes but smiled none the less.

"Hey, do you want to meet my brothers?"

"You have brothers?" Aurora asked standing with him.

"Yeah, too many! There's Percy…he's a stuck up prefect…Fred and George, they're twins and the pranksters of this school. Then there is my brother's Bill and Charlie but they graduated eons ago!"

Rory laughed at Ron's over exaggeration and followed him to the other end of the Great Hall. Two red haired boys sat in the corner talking to several other students but as soon as Aurora walked over they fell silent and looked up to face her.

"Bloody Hell Gred!" the one gasped.

"Do my eyes deceive me, Forge?"

"I do believe they do, my dear brother!"

"Aurora Potter…Forge!"

"The little girl that saved us all Gred!"

Aurora's face turned bright red and she looked down at her shoes, she really didn't like it when people incorporated her name with Voldemort or what she had done when she was a mere infant.

"Nice to meet you!" they both said in unison!

"I'm Fred!"

"And I'm George."

"Don't bother-

-telling us who you are-

-we already know!"

Fred pointed to her scar and smiled.

"It's kinda obvious."

"Ummm."

Before Aurora could even say a word they all went back to rambling and asking her questions. Most of them revolved around Severus. They wanted to know how he treated her, what made him decide to take her in, why he acted like such a git during class (which Aurora did not appreciate one bit) and whether or not she would be able to get them out of their Saturday detention.

"You guys need to leave her alone." Ron growled. "She's not a crystal ball…she doesn't have all your answers."

"There about her Ronnie!" George mocked. "She should be able to answer them just fine."

"Yeah, but your making her uncomfortable!"

"Oh!"

Both the twins turned to her and frown apologetically.

"Sorry Aurora." Fred began.

"We just got carried away!" George finished.

Aurora nodded and turned to the Slytherin side of the great hall. She sighed, Ashley was still no where to be found. What in Merlin's beard could that boy be getting himself into?! Maybe she was just over exaggerating. She actually really needed to go for a walk, by herself. She hasn't been able to have a moment alone since she arrived at Hogwarts. Either she was with Draco, or Ashley, or because she lived with him she saw Severus every day of every week.

Yes, some alone time in this big mysterious castle seemed heavenly to Aurora right now.

"Hey Aurora?" Ron called getting her attention. "You still with us?"

"Oh, sorry…yeah, but I have to go! I'll see you all later right?"

"Sure!" Fred said enthusiastically.

"Anytime munchkin!"

What was it with everyone calling her that? Was she really that tiny, seriously?!

"Bye."

Aurora always found that the abandon corridors were the best ones to walk through, and now it seemed that because everyone was gone on holiday or leaving today that every corridor belonged to her! She loved being able to walk around the school and not be run over by tons of other kids.

Where did this door go? Hell for all Aurora knew it took her right back to the Great Hall, but at the moment she just wanted to walk aimlessly for no apparent reason. The silence engulfed her and Aurora welcomed it. She never heard such bliss…no one was asking her how she felt…no one was looking down at her for all her mistakes…and no one was showering her with unwanted pity!

For the moment she felt freed from the world-----what was a mirror doing in here? Aurora turned, maybe walking with no sense of direction was not the smartest idea. Still, it couldn't be a normal mirror…why would a mirror just be laying in a random corridor…that no one ever ventured in.

Cautiously she went to the mirror and looked up.

_erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_

What kind of language was that? Wait…Aurora re-read the words several times when she noticed something. If she read it backwards it actually said, "_I show not your face but your hearts desire."_

So this mirror showed what she wanted…what her heart yearned to have. Well, she was happy the way she was. But when would she ever get an opportunity to see this again? Stepping in front of it Aurora took notice that three other people were standing with her.

In the center of the two was someone she easily recognized…Severus. He wore a smile on his face and his hand was rested on her shoulder. Next to her father was a very handsome man with messy black hair and a pair of round rimmed glasses on. So this must be her real father…she had his eyes. And then at the far left, standing next to Severus, was her mother.

Lily had red hair, just as she did and the same heart shaped face that Aurora did. Only Lily's eyes were as green as lily pads and Aurora's were cocoa brown.

"Mum…" she breathed. "Dad…"

Both Lily and James nodded, but Severus held no expression. His image almost looked rather worried…Aurora did not understand at first but then it came through loud and clear.

"Do…do you guys mind Severus being my dad?"

* * *

**_Here's the 25th chapter everyone...do not worry Christmas is far from over! I just needed to fit the part with the mirror in here...I apologize that it is the wrong order...originally Harry finds the mirror before Christmas but I kinda forgot about it! Please Read and Review!_**


	26. Diagon Alley

_**Hello my beloved readers! I would just like to thank you for your patience and would also like to thank you for your support and continuous positive reviews! Keep them coming! They motivate me and touch me! Please Read and Review! Oh, and if there is something you would like to see in the story, let me know! I would be delighted to add some of your ideas to the story!**_

**_Oh and for those who like the Aurora Potter book...I have great news! This story is almost over...do not fret...because that means I will be able to add a new story to my collection...DRUM ROLL..._**

**_AURORA POTTER BOOK TWO: THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS!_**

**_(Title up for change)_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 26**_

Hours had passed, and Aurora knew this to be true because the room was now dark and cold. But Aurora was not willing to leave. They were just starting to bond. She loved being able to talk with them all of them…Severus included! The only thing that she was not able to figure out was…

"Are you guys really talking to me?"

They didn't answer, maybe none of them knew.

"You should not be here Aurora."

Well at least it wasn't Severus…but she supposed that the Headmaster finding her was no better.

"Sir." Aurora said quickly standing up.

"I see you have found the Mirror of Erised, in your walk this morning…by now I am sure you already know what it does."

"It says what it does sir," Aurora said pointing to the backwards message, "it does not say if it is real."

"You want it to be real child…however this mirror does not show us knowledge or truth. Many people have wasted away before it…even gone mad…that is why I am going to move it tonight. And Aurora I must ask you to not go looking for it again."

Aurora strangely felt like crying, she did not want to say good-bye to her mother and father. She knew that she would see Severus, but she would never ever see her blood parents again.

"It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live."

Nodding vigorously Aurora blinked the tears away and looked up to the kind eyes of Dumbledore.

"Shall I tell you what I see in the mirror child?"

Aurora sniffled and nodded.

"I would see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks."

Rory stared…was there anything else she could really do?!

"One can never have too many socks. Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a pair, people insist on giving me books."

Awe…Aurora could surely sneak away to Diagon Alley and buy Dumbledore a pair of socks. His feet must get cold in the castle. Books were good, but if you had cold, icy, feet you were to distracted to really read your book anyway. Aurora knew that it was a real personal question…she had expected an answer like this…she just was trying to distract herself so she did not seem like she was prying in the Headmaster's personal life.

"Well, I think we should leave this room…Severus has been looking for you all day."

"He's sick!" Aurora spat. "He should be in bed!"

"Well, maybe you should go and lay down the law Rory!" Dumbledore said playfully.

"I'll tell him that if he doesn't relax I'll go and get Madam Pomfrey or Professor Mcgonnagal!"

Dumbledore chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You are so resourceful, child!" he praised. "Just like your mother…and Severus."

Aurora nodded and thanked her Professor before quickly rushing off to the Dungeons. Just as she had predicted Severus was there in his rooms. He was still blowing his nose and Aurora could see that he looked worse rather then better.

"Hey Rudolph." She said, daring to be funny… (She didn't recall having a death wish before walking in there).

"You….where…ACHOO!"

"Bless you."

"Thank you…where were you…ACHOOOO!"

"Bless you…and I was just wandering around the school…"

"Thank you…" Severus said blowing his nose. "You better have been behaving….ACHOO!"

"Bless you…again…and yes dad I behaved myself. I know what I want to buy Professor Dumbledore for Christmas."

Severus blew his nose once more.

"What?" he asked pulling the hanky away.

"Socks…he told me that he was sick of people sending him books and that he just wanted socks for Christmas."

"Well…maybe I should take you to Diagon Alley…I keep forgetting about this upcoming holiday."

Aurora rolled her eyes; that was just Severus' way of saying _"I feel like such utter crap that I did not even want to think about shopping…however I cannot look vulnerable around anyone…so I'm going to try and beat this thing by working myself to death…blah…blah…blah…"_

"Aurora Evans Snape!" Severus spat. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh…oh…sorry daddy…what were you saying?"

"I said that if you were still interested in going shopping go and find Cedric; there is no doubt in my mind that he would accompany you into town. Just make sure you do as you're told."

"Okay dad!" Aurora said smiling. "Can I go and find Cedric now?!"

"Yes, but make sure you _ask_ if he will take you to Diagon Alley, don't _tell_ him to take you shopping."

Aurora nodded and set off after Cedric.

She had to admit that he was not the easiest person to get a hold of. Several people had told her that he was in Hogsmead…whatever that was…and that he wouldn't be back to late in the evening…but then there were others that were telling him that he was still in the common room. The point was that basically no one knew where Cedric had gotten to and that meant she would not be able to go and buy Professor Dumbledore his socks for Christmas.

"But…Cedric…"

"Cho…look, I hang out with you all the time! But I need to find Aurora-

-why do you care so much about this first year? Is it just because she's famous?"

"No!" Cedric spat. "Look, I'm not going to explain myself to you!"

Aurora peaked around the corner to see Cedric arguing with a black haired girl. She was very pretty, but something told Aurora that they would not be friends.

"Fine…but…we're still going out this weekend?"

"Umm…I don't know yet."

"Okay…bye."

Aurora watched as Cedric placed a kiss on the girl's lips and for some reason this repulsed Aurora. Surely Cedric could do better and date someone who didn't whine so much…and hate her so!

"Hey…speaking of the devil!" Cedric said walking towards her. "What's up Rory?"

"Nothing much…I was just wondering if you would come to Diagon Alley with me."

"Oh…umm…it's kinda late kiddo-

-dad said that if I could get you to come with me I could go and get my Christmas present for Professor Dumbledore."

"Oh, that's real sweet of you but-

-and I've never bought Christmas presents for anyone before!"

"Rory…I-

Aurora made her eyes as big as she could and pouted a little. She never tried getting her way before, but she really wanted this!

"Oh…okay…okay!" Cedric said holding his hands up in defeat. "Just stop with the eyes of sadness, they're killing me!"

"Yes!" Aurora said grabbing his arm and pulling him to the dungeons.

"So, who else are you buying gifts for?"

"Umm…let's see," Aurora said in thought, "there's dad, Ashley, Draco, you…umm-

"You don't have to buy me anything for Christmas!" Cedric scolded.

"Oh shut up!" Aurora spat. "You're getting something."

Cedric chuckled.

"Does Prof. Snape want us to check in with him?"

"Probably…I think we're using his fireplace to get to Diagon Alley."

"Good point; we'll probably use the Leaky Cauldron entrance."

Aurora nodded and fell silent. What did Cedric mean by they were going to use the fireplace to get to the Leaky Cauldron? Were they going to have to crawl through it or something? Severus' fireplace was pretty large so she wouldn't mind that so much…still, she could be wrong.

"Took you long enough to find him!" Severus spat blowing his nose once more.

"Sorry sir," Cedric said smirking, "I was busy."

"Yes well," Severus said with a roll of his eyes, "I don't want you to let Aurora out of your sight…do you understand Diggory?"

"Of course sir." Cedric confirmed.

"Also…"Severus inched closer to Cedric and lowered his voice. "Don't let her spend any money on me…I know she will want to buy me something for Christmas-

-but sir…she was really looking forward to buying your present." Cedric whispered back in protest.

"Yes, well…Aurora has never experienced a proper Christmas so she doesn't know that the parents spoil the children."

"Can we go now Ced?" Aurora whined shaking his arm.

"Yes…yes!" Cedric chuckled.

Aurora and Cedric went over to the fireplace.

"Okay, you have never used Floo Powder before." Cedric assumed. "You're going to have to hold onto me very tight…I don't think Professor Snape would appreciate you getting lost in the Fireplace systems of London."

Aurora nodded and wrapped her arms around Cedric's waist. She closed her eyes but could feel as Cedric lifted his arm to throw something onto the flame.

"Diagon Alley!"

Despite the fact that her eyes were not open Aurora could feel her body spin and spin and the warmth of flames wrap around her body. She absolutely refused to look, and tried her best to hold her breath for as long as she could but ended up failing and breathing in a large amount of ash.

Coughing and spluttering against Cedric's chest she gasped in an attempt to catch her breath! Finally, and thankfully, they ended up in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hey, are you okay Rory?"

Aurora coughed but nodded. She just needed a minute or two to catch her breath and get the spinning to stop.

"I take it you didn't really enjoy that."

"What…was your first…clue?"

Cedric chuckled and led her from the fireplace to the back exit. It was frigid outside and Aurora knew that it was the perfect time for snow! What she wouldn't give for a white Christmas at Hogwarts! She wanted to be able to go outside and make a snow angel and throw at least one snowball at her father! Just to see his reaction of course. In her mind Aurora saw that he would react one of two ways…

Option one: He would laugh and throw one back at her, causing them to go into a snow war.

Or two: He would ground her and scream bloody murder!

"Hey, what store do you want to go to first?"

"Oh…umm…I actually wouldn't know where to get Professor Dumbledore his socks!"

Cedric placed a hand to his chin in thought and looked around.

"Well, there are several stores that sell wizard robes…surely there would be something…if not we can venture into one of the muggle shops in London."

"Okay, well…I have to go into Gringotts first…"

"Here, give me your key. I will go and make your withdraw. Severus told me the amount you were aloud to have and it will save time for me to go and get it."

"Okay…do you want me to wait in Flourish and Blotts then?"

"That is actually a really good idea." Cedric said in agreement. "I'll be back in about ten minutes okay?"

Aurora nodded and set off for the store. She trusted Cedric completely and knew that he would only take out the money she needed. Besides she secretly hated going into Gringotts. The goblins creeped her out and she couldn't help but stare at them.

Well now was not the time to think of that! Now was the time to do what she had never done before her whole entire life…and considering the fact that she was a girl and had never experienced this made her seem pretty pathetic… and that was shop till she dropped!

* * *

**_Here's the 26th chapter everyone...I'm sorry to say that you are not going to get to see what Aurora bought until the gifts are open Christmas day! I thought it would be more traditional that way! Oh! And I would like to apologize for how long it took me to come out with this chapter! School has been keeping me real busy and because it is December I am twice as busy then usual. So if the chapters take a little longer then normal to be submitted I must ask for your patience and understanding...I will get the chapter out there but you must bear with me and wait! I promise to make them worth your while! Anyway please Read and Review!_**

**_P.S. I accidently made the part with the Mirror of Erised happen too soon, but I will try and replace that part with something better! Anyway, please Read and Review!_**


	27. Not Your Teacher, Always Your Father

_**Hello my darling readers! I would just like to thank you all for your continuous reviews! I had to admit that one I recieved made me very upset, it wasn't the nicest thing I have read, but after recieveing over 20 encouraging emails from my loyal fans I realized that one persons bad mood really should not bother me! So thank you for your support! Oh, and for those who sent or are sending me personal messages, thank you! They make my day and I really appreciate them. I had been having a really bad morning...you see, I am a choral member and we had a four hour dress rehersal at school...sigh...but because of the snow here at home...the performance was canceled! But once I read how much you all love the story, it just made me look at the day in a new light! So thank you! And please continue to read and review!**_

_****_

* * *

_**Chapter 27**_

Wrapping presents was hard, and she couldn't ask Severus to do it because he was in bed asleep. That was his second futile attempt to rid himself of his cold. As far as Aurora could see nothing was changing, if anything Severus seemed to be getting worse.

Aurora was worried, and that influenced her decision to go to the Headmaster tomorrow if he wasn't showing any signs of improvement.

Damn it!

Every time she tried to tape the flap down it would twist around her fingers and the tape would be ruined and wasted! She should have asked Cedric to stay and help her wrap but Aurora didn't want to interfere with his evening agenda anymore then she already had.

"Darn!" Aurora spat as the tape folded on itself once more. "This is such a pain!"

Aurora pushed the package away and grabbed her spell book. Surely there had to be some type of simple wrapping spells in here. It took several minutes to find the spell, it wasn't very practical so it was a given that it would be in the miscellaneous section of her spell book.

Okay so she was to wave her wand around the box in a circular sweeping motion, all the while saying, "_Tendavesto…tendavesto…tendavesto…"_

The shiny red paper floated above the package and Aurora smiled as it placed itself around the box and the tape fastened it there.

"Should have thought of that sooner!" Aurora whined.

It definitely had proven to be a convenience and no more then ten minutes later had she finished wrapping all of the presents. Sighing Aurora looked to the clock and saw that it was a little past ten…she didn't want to go to bed, but her body craved sleep and Aurora gave in willingly.

Morning came, as it often does, only Aurora did not wake to the sound of Severus making tea. She woke to the sound of him in the bathroom. Aurora swiped at her eyes and stumbled from bed. She didn't like the sound of Severus being sick…it scared her.

"D-Dad?" Aurora asked, gently knocking on the bathroom door. "Are you okay…?"

There was the sound of Severus groaning and the toilet flushing.

"Aurora…I am fine…why don't you go and meet up with your friends…I will see you later!"

"But-

-please Aurora…please just do this for me!"

Aurora nodded vigorously and left to get dressed. She was going to do as Severus requested and leave their quarters…but she had no intention of going to find her friends. She did however have every intention to go to Professor Dumbledore and convince him to make Severus stop acting like such a stubborn idiot!

Aurora began heading up the dungeon steps, careful to dodge the happy students that still remained at the school. It was amazing that Christmas was so close and people were still as rude and inconsiderate as ever. She knew that she was being pretty unfair in that accusation, but when people pushed and shoved her she felt like her temper would explode like a raging volcano!

Didn't everyone deserve the same amount of space in the hallway, and if you were to knock into someone wasn't it your civic duty to excuse yourself? Apparently not, because she just got shoved twice and no one bothered to turn and apologize. It wasn't like they had any classes, so there wasn't exactly a reason to rush around the school!

Aurora clenched her fists and felt her jaw tighten. She really didn't know why she was allowing this to bother her so, but at the moment she had nothing else to distract her from her anger…-

"There you are!"

Ah, here was Mr. Distraction now! Smirking somewhat she allowed Ashley to stop her.

"_There I am?!_" Aurora spat. "Where were **_you_**?!"

"Don't worry about it." Ashley said with a smile. "So, since it's two days before Christmas I thought we could have some fun."

Aurora wasn't sure if that was good or bad. Coming from Ashley she never could actually tell. And even if she wanted to have "fun", she couldn't! She had to go and find the Headmaster.

"Sorry Ash," Aurora said pocketing her hands in her hoodie pockets, "I can't, I have to go and see Professor Dumbledore."

"Ohhh….what did you do now?" Ashley hummed, mockingly.

"Shut up, Ashley." The little red head said playfully. "Professor Snape is sick and is such a stubborn old goat that he won't let anyone help him!"

"So…you're going to go and tattle on him?"

"Yep!" Aurora said chuckling.

Ashley shook his head and said, "such a Slytherin!"

"Well I _was_ sorted into Slytherin house."

They both continued to walk up to the Headmaster's office, completely silent. Aurora didn't like when this happened, it always made her wonder what was going through her friends head. He had a very serious look on his face, one that made her nervous. His eyes stared determinedly into space and his lips were pursed tightly together. What was he thinking?!

It was driving her insane! Was he upset with her, was it issues at home, why did he look so pained! Just five minutes ago he was fine and happy, but now…now this serious side was coming out!

"Rory…" Ashley asked, sounding alarmed, "Rory, what's wrong?"

"Huh…?"

"You're pale…or paler then usual!"

"What were you thinking of?" Aurora asked. "Why do you torture yourself so much?!"

Ashley's footsteps came to a halt and his eyes widened in shock. Clearly he had not been expecting such a blunt question…especially since she hadn't given him much of a warning as to what was going to come out of her mouth.

"Why can't you tell me what's wrong?!"

"You don't tell me about your home life." Ashley spat. "Why should I tell you about mine?"

"Because I care about you Ashley!" Aurora spat, blinking madly. "I don't like to see you hurt."

"And you think that I like to see you hurt…sick…or scared! Do you think I like hearing from other people how you have passed out in class…or were seen in a corridor crying…or are hanging from your broom?"

Aurora's attitude sobered up extremely, she had no idea that Ashley cared so much.

"But I don't know why you are scared…why you are crying! Because you don't trust me enough to tell me-

-I told you everything I could tell you about my life!"

"Yes, and yet that isn't everything is it?" Ashley hissed. "There is more…there is more to your story…there is more then what you are telling me!"

"So what if there is?" Rory snarled. "Maybe I'm keeping it from you so you will not get hurt…or look at me differently."

Ashley rolled his eyes.

"And you think so little of me that I would actually allow that?"

"I do not think so little of you Ashley…I know the reaction I will get from you…I know-

-you don't…you think you do…but you don't know how I will react. You don't know what my reaction will be to you telling me that you were," he lowered his voice to a whisper, "_raped…beaten…starved…_"

Aurora pulled her head back and just stared at him. How did he know, she never told him! Did Severus…no… Severus would never ever tell Ashley such a thing. He didn't even really like Ashley all that much to begin with! Was she really that obvious that people could just tell, did the whole school know?

"I see how you are around others…I see the look in your eyes when other people come near you. I recognize the fear, the want to be safe and know that everything is going to be alright."

"How?" Aurora gasped.

"I'm not going to tell you I know what is like to be…to be raped…but I know what fear is like. I know the feeling …you can smell it can't you? Even when you are with Snape…it comes back…"

Tears welled in Ashley's, silver, eyes.

"And…and there is nothing anyone can do…there is no one to protect you…no one to comfort-

Aurora couldn't take anymore and in a heap of emotion she wrapped her arms around Ashley's neck.

"I…I will protect you Ashley…" she cried. "I will always comfort you…just…just please stop thinking like that… stop talking like that…please!"

Ashley laid his head on the top of Aurora's head as more tears slid down his cheeks and into her crimson hair.

"My…my parents…my parents left us…because of me…on the twentieth of December…"

"Ashley," Aurora cooed, "you mustn't believe that."

"Yesterday…yesterday was the anniversary of them leaving…"

Aurora squeezed Ashley.

"My…my brother and I…we argued about it…we argue about it a lot."

"It isn't your fault Ashley," Aurora repeated, "they left because they wanted to. You were not the reason…you were not the reason for them abandoning you."

Ashley didn't want to talk about it anymore, but he in no way shape or form believed that Aurora was right. However, to keep them from arguing more he nodded against her shoulder.

"Do you want to come with me to Professor Dumbledore's office?" she asked releasing him from her embrace.

"I can…I can go if you want…"

Aurora took his hand and shook her head. She didn't want Ashley wandering around the school while drowning in his own self pity.

"No, come with me! Then we can go to the Great Hall and play Wizards Snap or something!"

Ashley smiled, but it had to of been the most pathetic smile Aurora has ever seen. Even her dad could surpass that, and he was the Dungeon Bat of Hogwarts!

"I can sense your enthusiasm." Aurora said sarcastically.

One cannot describe Dumbledore's reaction to Severus' ailment in words. The look on Dumbledore's face when he heard that Severus was sick was almost frightening. It was as if the Headmaster had been angry that Severus had been ill. Only it wasn't until they had reached Severus' quarters did Aurora understand.

Dumbledore was upset that Severus was ill, he was upset with the fact that Severus had waited so long to tell anyone and take care of himself.

"Severus Tobias Snape," Dumbledore scolded from down the hall, "one would think that you would have more common sense! Your daughter could have caught your ailment, and then what would you do? Not only would you be too sick to do anything, but Aurora would have no one to take care of her!"

Aurora's eyes scrunched together, something told her that she was going to get it later.

"And Severus Snape…how dare you assume that no one cared about your present condition! I would think that you would trust me a little more!"

"Albus…do not lecture me, I am not five-

-no, but you lack the common sense of a five year old! And now because of your stubbornness Poppy must see to you and now you have to stay in bed until Christmas!"

"I'm sorry Headmaster," Severus said vehemently, "that I am such and inconvenience to you."

"Severus Tobias Snape…that thought better never come into your head again! You know better then that, I have taught you better then that!"

"You are not my _teacher_ anymore!"

"No…but I will always assume the role as your _father_."

* * *

**_I really love this ending because...I always thought that Dumbledore should have had that father-son-relationship between Snape. And I just found it extremely moving to hear Dumbledore tell Severus that although he may not be his teacher, he will always remain his father! Thank you for reading, please review!_**


	28. Dragon Eggs

_**Here is the 28th chapter my darling readers! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please feel free to send me your reviews and personal thoughts!**_

_****_

* * *

_**Chapter 28**_

Christmas Eve! Man did this week feel like it was dragging out. But Aurora had to admit that today was one of the better ones. Severus was practically back to his normal grumpy self, every now and again he would lapse into a coughing fit but right now he seemed pretty…well…Snape like.

She knew that he would be perfectly well by tomorrow morning! At least that is what she hoped for, she really wanted to test out her snowball theory and see if Severus would kill her if she hit him in the head with a white, cold, wet slush ball.

"Rory."

Aurora looked up to see that her father was fully dressed and bundled up for cold weather.

"Dad…you can't go outside!"

"Oh would you relax," Severus sighed, "my temperature is normal, my throat no longer dry, and I have not sneezed in two days! You and _Father Time _will not keep me in these rooms for one more minute!"

"Dad…you are going to get into trouble again!" Aurora laughed.

Severus glared coldly at Aurora who continued to laugh and giggle hysterically.

"Do…do you think that Professor Dumbledore will ground you?"

"If you want to live to see Christmas morning, I would stop if I were you!"

Aurora shot up from the couch and grabbed her winter cloak.

"Can I come with?!" she asked.

Severus smirked and said, "Why should I let you after what you said to me?"

"I love you?" Aurora said sweetly.

"Yes…and I love you too…but, it does not mean that you are coming with me."

Aurora grabbed Severus' arm and squeezed it to her chest.

"Please!" she begged. "Please, please, please!"

"No, no, no and no…this does not have anything to do with you and I have to go alone!"

Aurora puckered her lip and made her eyes as big as physically possible.

"Do not even think about it Rory…your big green eyes do not work on me. I will see you in about an hour or so."

Severus placed a kiss on her forehead and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"I'll see you later, dear…if anything happens go and see Albus or Minerva."

"Okay dad." Aurora sighed.

Severus smiled as he walked out of the castle. He had several errands to run, one of which getting Aurora's Christmas present. Since this was Aurora's first present Severs wanted to get her something very special! He wanted her to be able to look at this gift and now that she had a father that loved and cared for her deeply.

He had an appointment set up to go to a jeweler in Hogsmead, and there he had her present waiting for her! He was so proud of it that he wasn't sure if he would be able to wait to show it to her tomorrow. Then, afterwards, he and Quirrel had a little bit of a meeting arrangement.

The Potions Master did not understand why Albus wouldn't just let him curse the spineless freak into oblivion! He had yet to pay him back for the broom incident! Severus had it all planned out to, he wasn't actually sure if he would need his wand to take care of Quirrel. He wouldn't be surprised if he could take out Quirrel with one punch!

"S-S-everus…l-l-leaving f-f-for the evening?"

Speaking of the Devil…well maybe he could take this one appointment off of his to-do-list!

"Quirrel…I was just thinking of you…"

"Uhh…"

Before another word could be uttered Severus had Quirrel pinned to the wall, his eyes etched with loathing and hatred.

"Trying to kill the savior of our world…and in broad daylight no less…tut tut…Quirrel you are losing your touch."

"S-S-Severus I do not…k-k-k-know what you…are…t-t-t-talking about…"

Severus slammed him against the wall.

"The Hell you don't you spineless bastard!" Severus roared. "I am not here to argue, I am here to relay a message… you even think of touching my child again…I will torture you to the point of madness!"

Quirrel's face became pale.

"To the point that you will be begging me for death!"

Severus released the Professor, who slid down to the ground.

"Do you understand me?"

"Y-y-yes…"

"Good…nice talking with you Quirrel."

Aurora sighed from over her book, she was so bored! Maybe it would be a good idea to go and see Hagrid, he usually proved to be very entertaining. Maybe it would be a good idea to take Ashley with as well. She knew that he was still feeling pretty down about his parents and she didn't like that he was feeling upset during what is supposed to be the happiest time of the year!

"I don't wanna go Aurora." Ashley whined.

"Fine…I'll just go by myself and risk getting hurt or killed!"

Turning her back on him and crossing her arms over her chest she began to walk towards the portrait hole.

"That's not going to work Aurora." Ashley said trying to ignore her.

"Fine…don't blame yourself if I slip on some ice and fall into the lake…or someone tries to kill me again." Aurora sighed, dramatically. "You just continue about your day and don't give me a second thought."

Ashley watched as the picture to the Slytherin Common Room slammed shut. Sighing he closed his eyes, grabbed his cloak, and raced after her.

"I hate you." He spat.

The school was completely white and the ground was no longer visible. It was like they were walking on a nice fluffy cloud! Giggling Aurora reached down and balled up a giant wad of snow. Very swiftly she tossed it at Ashley's head, which made contact two seconds later.

Aurora looked up at him innocently and turned to face the white sky. Ashley came over to her and smirked.

"You have something to say Snape?" Ashley purred, dangerously.

Aurora sneered and nodded, "yeah, you look a little soggy Blake."

Ashley bent down and grabbed some snow…and…well what happened next was self explanatory. They did eventually get to Hagrid's, but not before the sun had gone down and nightfall had arrived. Shivering, wet, and cold they knocked on Hagrid's door and slipped inside the warmth of his tiny abode.

"Aurora…yer not supposed ter be outta the school after dark…you know better."

"Well, technically we had planned on coming before dark."

Ashley chuckled and said, "We just got sidetracked."

"Yeah well…I'll let ya go this time…but ya both have to start behavin yerselves. It's not safe ter be out so late with the present circumstances."

"We will Hagrid." Aurora promised. "Just…not yet!"

Hagrid's dark eyes twinkled as he smiled.

"You are so much like yer mum and dad Rory!"

Aurora smiled proudly.

"So, how ave your classes been goin? All O's right?"

"I guess." Aurora sighed. "I haven't been able to go into classes often."

Ashley turned from Aurora to the corner of the room. His eyes widened and then he turned back to Hagrid.

"What is wrapped under that blanket Hagrid?" he asked bluntly.

"What?"

"That blanket over there?" he asked pointing to the little mound of cover's in the corner.

"Uhh…that's nothin…nothin at all."

"Hagrid…I think it just moved!"

Aurora walked towards it and pulled the blankest there. Staring back at her was a large dark egg.

"Where did you get the chicken that laid that?!" Ashley asked sarcastically.

"Is…is this a Dragon's egg?" Aurora gasped. "Hagrid, this is so valuable…where in the world did you get it?!"

"I won it off a bloke in a game o' cards…don't tell anyone about it…otherwise they won't let me keep em!"

"Hagrid…are you insane?!" Aurora spat. "This…this isn't a puppy…these suckers breath FIRE!"

"I know…but I can train it Rory…I know I can!"

Aurora placed both her hands on her hips and looked down at the egg. She didn't like this; she didn't like this one bit! And why would some random stranger carry a Dragon's Egg around? Not to mention, how the heck would he be able to carry it while going unnoticed?! It wasn't exactly the tiniest thing in the world.

"Hagrid…what if the Headmaster finds out? You won't be able to hide this thing when it get's older, and I know Professor Dumbledore won't let you keep it on school grounds!"

"I can change his mind." Hagrid spat. "An I don't appreciate yer negative attitude!"

"Hagrid I'm not being negative, I'm just warning you what will happen! Please, please give the egg back…I don't want you to get into trouble."

"Well, maybe you should start worryin about yerself and not me."

"Hagrid-

-You should both go-

-Hagrid!" Aurora yelled. "C'mon, you know that I just…I just want what's best for you…and…and you know that dragons are dangerous! You have to give it back; if you don't…I'll tell my dad!"

"Oh…I see…that's low Aurora."

"I will Hagrid," Aurora confirmed, "I don't want to, but I would hate myself even more if you were to get sacked."

Hagrid sighed sadly and looked down at his large hands.

"You are so much like yer mama…she would have done the same thing yer doing…" he blinked and a large tear slid down his cheek. "Alright…I'll…I'll try and find a home fer em."

Aurora went over to Hagrid and gave him a gentle hug.

"I'm really sorry Hagrid," she whispered, "but…but you still have Fang, Ashley, and Me!"

Hagrid chuckled and hugged her back.

"Well…when ya put it like that…how can I be upset?"

Aurora laughed and sat down next to Ashley, who had once again become quiet.

"Ashley, you should tell Hagrid how I whooped your butt!"

"Huh?" Ashley's eyes whipped to Aurora. "Oh…yeah…yeah she hit me in the face with a snowball."

"Well don't get too-

-we should probably head back up to the castle…Prof. Snape will kill us if he knows we've been out past curfew."

Aurora sighed but nodded.

"We'll see you at the Christmas dinner tomorrow, right Hagrid?" she asked before allowing herself to be pushed out the door.

"You bet Rory!"

The Great Hall had been decorated beautifully. It was actually kind of nice to have the majority of the students gone. There was more room for everyone to sit and Aurora felt she could really stretch out now.

"Ashley…this Sheppard's pie is awesome!"

"Yeah…it's pretty good." He said softly.

Aurora dropped her fork in defeat, she didn't know what else she could do to put him in a better mood and quite frankly she was sick of trying. Turning her back to the table she looked across the room. Ashley had told her that his brother was a Hufflepuff…now where was he.

There weren't many kids at the Hufflepuff table, but of the few she knew one of them to be Ashley's brother. It was an absolute given. He had white-blond hair and light blue eyes just like Ashley, only his hair was shoulder length and pulled to the side. He looked just as Ashley did right now, unhappy. Aurora stood from the table.

"Rory…where are you going?"

Aurora didn't answer, instead she walked over to the Hufflepuff table and sat down next to him.

"Oh…hi!"

"Hi…your Gregory right?" she asked smiling. "Ashley's brother?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Well," Aurora said. "I was just wondering if you could both stop acting so mean to each other and set aside your differences for the Christmas Holidays."

Gregory's one eyebrow shot up, and from his expression Aurora could tell that he was questioning her sanity. But after several minutes he gave up.

"I can't just go over there and expect him to talk to me…" Gregory sighed. "It would take a miracle."

"It's Christmas Eve; it's a time for miracles! C'mon, he hasn't been the same since you guys fought and I think he would really appreciate it if you just forgave him!"

"He never apologized for me to forgive him!" Gregory snapped.

"Oh technicalities."

Aurora took Gregory's wrist and pulled him over to the Slytherin table.

"Ashley."

Ashley looked up and his eyes widened a bit.

"Sit," Aurora said shoving him into her seat, "now, I'm going to the bathroom and when I come back you better have kissed and made up!"

* * *

**_Here is the next chapter everyone, remember I am trying my best to kind of stretch the chapters out. I really want to post the Christmas Chapter on Christmas Day! I just think that would be a very cool thing to do! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I hope you read and review!_**


	29. Christmas Eve

**_I am so sorry guys...I would make a horrible Santa...always late! Well better late then never I always say! I hope you all enjoy this chapter...the next one will end Christmas and ensure the ending of this fanfiction! Please Read and Review! Oh...and I am sorry if this chapter is a little bit depressing, because of Aurora's sudden attitude change, but she is James' daughter after all...don't worry, you will understand after you read!_**

**_Best wishes and a Merry Christmas(late Christmas)_**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Well when Aurora came back they were making eye contact…it just wasn't on of the friendliest expressions a person would see. Actually Aurora was sure that they were both having a staring contest right then and there.

"Umm…I'm back?"

"I'm leaving!" They both said in unison.

Aurora sat down and watched as they both stormed off in the same direction yelling and cursing at one another. That had not been one of her better ideas. Okay, well maybe it would be good if she left them to handle the situation themselves.

Severus watched as Aurora reached into her satchel and pulled out a book. He had just barely heard the conversation but he knew that she meant well. Even though Ashley and Gregory did not see it.

"Your ward seems to be in the Christmas spirit!" Dumbledore said happily.

"Yes," Severus said in agreement, "she loves this holiday."

"So, Quirrel told me that you met up with him in a corridor."

Severus balled his fists around his fork and pursed his lips. Damn tattle tale, he would get it later. This time when he talked to Quirrel he would make sure the coward wouldn't be able to repeat the deed to anyone else.

"You do realize that I am supposed to sack you."

Severus cocked his one eyebrow and smirked.

"Well…when should I hand in my resignation?"

"Very funny, my boy." Dumbledore said chuckling. "However I would appreciate you being more careful."

"Yes, Headmaster…next time I kick his ass…I'll make sure to obliviate his mind."

Dumbledore sighed and turned to face the students. Sometimes he wished that Severus was a young boy again. That way when he swore in front of him he would be able to wash his mouth out with soap. But Severus was a man now, and Dumbledore knew he had no place to correct his language…even though he knew that _kind_ of language was highly inappropriate.

"Severus, am I welcome in your rooms tomorrow?"

"Of…of course Albus!" Severus said turning to face him. "Why would you even ask such a thing?"

"Well, I do not want to intrude…but Aurora said that she had a Christmas present for me…and I do not want to disappoint the girl."

Severus nodded; he had known that Aurora had bought a present for the Headmaster. He also knew what the little girl had purchased as well.

"You are always welcome in my home Albus." Severus chuckled and said, "What kind of son would I be to exclude from being with your grandchild?"

Aurora sighed and looked up from her book just as the students were filing out the door to head back to their dormitories. Aurora followed suit and headed out as well, only to be stopped by a pair of hands.

"Gah!"

Aurora whipped around, wand held firmly in hand, to see that it was Ashley that had pulled her to the side. Her arm sagged and she placed a hand on her chest as it moved up and down.

"Ashley…darn it!" she spat. "Why do you always have to do that?!"

"I need to talk to you…in private."

Aurora couldn't really tell what to make of Ashley's tone. It didn't sound happy, it also didn't sound very upset either. It was an emotionless tone of voice, one that didn't, really, tickle her fancy.

"Umm…okay?"

She followed Ashley to one of the empty corridors and for a short five minutes they said nothing and walked in utter silence.

"Here's good." He said gently.

Aurora stopped.

"I have a reason for not being able to see you two days ago…I didn't want to tell you at first."

"Oh…it's okay Ashley."

With a nod her friend reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out a small little box. It was wrapped in shiny, green, wrapping paper and had a silver bow tied around it.

"Ashley," she said smiling, "you didn't have to buy me anything."

"Well, it wouldn't be much of a Christmas present if I _had_ to buy it for you. I bought this for you because I wanted to."

Aurora couldn't refuse him, how could anyone? Her hand shook a bit as she accepted the package.

"Should I open it now, or do you want me to wait until tomorrow?"

"Now's okay…or you can wait…it's your present after all."

Yes, it was her present. Her…her first present…ever! Tears filled Aurora's eyes, and slowly trickled down her cheeks. She had never received a present her entire life, never celebrated Christmas the way a normal person would. She never got to help decorate a tree before Hogwarts, never had the chance to catch a snowflake on her tongue before Hogwarts, never got to eat a proper Christmas pudding! And now…all the things she never got to do happened…and it had been so easy. The Dursley's made these simple acts of kindness seem impossible, the Dursley's never wanted her to be happy…the…the-

"Aurora…are you going to open it?"

Rory looked up and smiled weakly. Her finger's worked quickly to shred the paper from the box and she pulled the lid from the container enthusiastically.

"I…I hope you like it Rory…"

Like it…Aurora loved it! It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen! Laying in the box, as delicate as could be was a silver charm bracelet. It was one of those bracelets that the charms hung down and jingled when you shook your wrist. Aurora took it from the velvet case and held her wrist out to Ashley.

"Will you help me put it on?"

Ashley smiled and accepted her wrist. His hands were so warm and soft as they clasped the chain together. Aurora held it up to her face and looked at the different trinkets attached. One of them was utterly unmistakable, a little snitch. Next to it was a small cauldron, and beside that was a silver A. S. Which obviously stood for Aurora Snape. As beautiful as all the other charms were, it could not stand up to the very last one.

A small heart…well, technically it was an outline of a heart but the symbolism was still there.

"Ashley, I love it!"

Aurora threw her arms around Ashley's neck and hugged him as tight as she could manage.

"Rory!" Ashley gasped. "I can't breath!"

Rolling her eyes Aurora released Ashley, who gasped and sputtered.

"Well…I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Aurora asked.

"Yep…you bet…"

Just as Aurora was about to continue walking Ashley grabbed her wrist once more.

"Oh, and the thing with my brother." He said. "You had no right to do that…thank you."

Smiling triumphantly Aurora said nothing and made her way to the dungeons. This was turning out to be a very pleasant holiday. Tomorrow would be better though, Ashley would be back to his normal sarcastic self and Severus would be…well…-

"Aurora!"

Wasn't she popular with everyone?

"Oh, hey dad."

"Didn't I tell you to break things off with that boy?" Severus spat, raising his one eyebrow.

Aurora's eyes narrowed in question. Not the question of why she was getting yelled at, but the question of how Severus managed to lift his one eyebrow without lifting the other. It was something Severus did so often that she was sure he never even thought about it…but when Aurora tried, both her eyebrows popped up.

"Aurora Evans?" Severus said, calling her back from La La Land.

"Oh, yeah…but dad…I mean we're just friends! It wasn't anything serious…it's just a Christmas present, I bet you and mum shared presents over the holidays."

Severus didn't say anymore, it was actually true that they had shared gifts…many of which Severus still owned. But that was completely different…he would have never hurt his Lily in a million years! But this Ashley kid, he didn't trust him one little bit. And Aurora was already so fragile…he did not want her getting hurt.

"I stand firm on my decision Aurora, either you break it off with Ashley or I will."

"Dad…c'mon why are you being so unreasonable!"

"I am not being unreasonable, you are eleven years old! There is no reason for you and that boy to have a relationship!"

Aurora's eyes narrowed as she felt her temper flare up.

"Was there any grounds for _you_ to have a relationship with _my_ mum!?"

Severus watched as various students stopped and turned to face them both. A good glare sent them packing and Severus pulled Aurora away to their quarter's.

Aurora had convinced Severus to go all out and decorate. Green and silver tinsel hung around the Christmas tree and various lights illuminated the room. The fireplace was trimmed with holly and various Christmas cards she had received from friends and other teachers.

"Your mouth is going to get you into trouble one day!" Severus snarled. "How dare you yell my personal business around the school!"

Aurora crossed her arms over her chest and looked down to the floor.

"You started it." She grumbled. "You don't have to be such a Mr. Scrooge on Christmas Eve."

Severus rolled his eyes. He didn't want to argue, he had hoped they could spend Christmas Eve sitting in front of the fireplace as a family. He wanted to tell her stories from his past and make her a very warm cup of hot chocolate from a recipe only he and his mother knew. This was supposed to be a special time of year and Aurora was going to have to spend it in her room.

He could always let her go, and then punish her the day after Christmas. But he had to be stern; he could not fold and allow her to have her own way. That was how children became snot nosed brats, and Hell would have to freeze over and thaw back out before he raised a snot nosed brat.

"Go to your room," he said sadly, "I thought we could have spent this Christmas together, but your attitude is keeping that from happening."

"Dad…wait; I'm sorry!" Aurora said.

"Of course, you're sorry now." Severus sighed. "Because now you are in trouble…go to your room."

"But…but it's Christmas Eve…I wanna spend it with you…please daddy."

"Aurora Evans Snape you go to your room and stay there until I come and get you!"

Aurora shuddered under Severus' stern tone and scurried off. Her eyes stung with tears and she slammed the door behind her. She flopped onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow. She never could just let an argument go or control what she said…it was like she had Tourettes Syndrome.

She said it and then thought of the repercussions later. Maybe if she went back out and apologized once more she could make amends with Severus. Aurora went to the door and pushed it open. She looked to see that Severus was sitting on the couch reading a book.

Slowly she walked over to where her father sat and stood next to him.

"Why is it," Severus breathed marking his page, "that when I tell you to do something you do the opposite?"

"Daddy…can I talk to you please?"

She watched as the Potions Master placed his book on the coffee table and he turned his attention towards her.

"Go on."

"I…I'm sorry for what I said to you…I'm sorry that I can't control what I say…I'll try harder I promise…please don't be mad daddy…please."

Severus sighed, he couldn't stay mad now. Whenever Aurora called him "daddy" it felt like someone was melting his insides.

"Come here, Rory."

Aurora sat down next to Severus as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You are so insolent…but, I couldn't love you any other way."

"I love you too daddy."

Severus pressed his lips to Aurora's forehead and chuckled. Now this was how he had imagined them spending Christmas Eve…just as him and Lily had done so all those years ago. A warm crackling fire before them, and comforting silence between them.

"Happy Christmas love."

"Happy Christmas, daddy."


	30. Merry Christmas!

**_I'm sorry that this took so long guys...I had like no motivation when it came to writing this chapter and it took me forever to figure out what the heck Severus' present should be! Sorry if it isn't the best, but I really couldn't think of anything else to give him! The man is hard to shop for...lol! Anyway please read and review...oh and because apparently people did not read my first Author note in the chapter I am going to post this again..._**

**_I do not want to hear any negative reviews...if you do not like the story that is not my fault, and no one forced you to read this...especially if you didn't like it and read all the way to chapter 30...anyway I will be making a title page with this warning! _**

**_For my devoted readers thank you very much, and for those who do not like Aurora and her story...well...leave!_**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

Severus' neck was sure was sore, and at first he did not understand why he had felt such pain. Then it became clear, Aurora and him had fallen asleep on the sofa. Glancing down he looked to see that his little girl was comfortably resting in his lap. Her legs were pulled up to her chest and her lips were slightly curled into a smile.

Whatever dream Aurora was having it must have been a good one, Severus almost felt guilty about waking her. However the joy of Christmas would surely make up for it.

"Rory," Severus cooed stroking the bridge of her nose with his thumb, "Rory…"

Aurora's eyes opened slowly, but closed again.

"It's Christmas-

And as if Severus had poured a bucket of ice water on to the sleeping girl she shot up from the sofa and began rushing around to get dressed.

"It's Christmas! I have to get dressed and find Cedric, Ashley, and Professor Dumbledore."

Severus watched deeply amused as Aurora raced around, completely ignoring the fact that there were presents waiting for HER under their tree. It went on for about ten minutes until Aurora tripped over one of the brightly wrapped boxes and fell to her knees.

"Owwweeee." She moaned sitting up. "What the heck did I…?"

Her voice trailed away as the box came into view. Her name was on it, and it was from Severus. She pulled it into her arms and stared at it. This was her present, and it was heavy. There was actually something in the box! This wasn't s cruel joke that someone had put on her.

"I…I have presents?"

"Well of course you have presents Rory." Severus chuckled. "What kind of father would I be if I didn't buy you Christmas presents?"

Aurora stroked the box tenderly and smiled.

"You can't open it yet though love," Severus said gently, "Albus wants to come down and watch you open your presents."

Aurora groaned internally, she really did not want to wait for the Headmaster to come down. She was so excited that she could just barely stand it! Never had Aurora experienced the joy of unwrapping a gift. She had seen Dudley do it…but he was never satisfied with what he got. Aurora knew that whatever Severus bought her would make her extremely happy.

"How long until he get's here?" Aurora asked.

"Till who get's here?"

"Headmaster, have you ever heard of knocking?" Severus chuckled standing.

"Yes, I believe I have heard of it before my boy!" Dumbledore smiled. "Why do you ask?"

Severus rolled his eyes and moved so Dumbledore could join them near the fireplace.

"Okay Aurora," Severus said sitting next to her on the floor, "you can only open a present one at a time…I want this to last longer then five minutes."

Aurora nodded enthusiastically as Severus handed her a present.

"Wait!" she said putting the package down. "Before I open mine, you guys have to open yours first!"

Severus's eyes narrowed. That no good, Hufflepuff, brat was going to get it! He remembered specifically telling Diggory to make sure Aurora DIDN'T buy him anything. Oh, he was so going to get it later in class!

"Daddy…here's your present."

"Oh…love you shouldn't have bought me anything."

"Don't be rude Severus!" Dumbledore spat. "Look at this little girl, can you honestly refuse her anything?"

To Severus' utter dislike he turned to see that Aurora had made her eyes as big as saucer's. This was her "I want" stare. She wanted Severus to want this present, and of course as Dumbledore had just said he could not refuse her anything.

"Thank you Aurora." He said rather stiffly.

She handed him the green and silver present and watched in anticipation as he began to pull the paper off. She hoped that Severus liked it, she had worked so hard on getting her hands on this that it was pathetic. Flourish and Blotts didn't normally sell these, so she had to pay extra for it to be ordered from another store.

Albus was next, seeing as Severus was taking his time opening the small parcel.

"Here Professor Dumbledore," she said handing him a fairly soft and plush present, "here's yours."

Aurora knew that Dumbledore had asked for socks but she wrote him a letter too, just because she felt only giving a person socks for Christmas was a really lame gift…even if that was what the person had asked for.

"Oh my," Severus gasped, "how…how did you get this Aurora…how did you afford this!"

"The store keeper gave me a discount…she said that she knew mummy and felt bad about what happened."

"They don't even make these anymore!"

"Severus what is it?" Dumbledore asked.

Aurora smiled; she had bought Severus the one thing she knew he didn't have. As a potions master he was always brewing and coming up with new ideas. Well Aurora took the initiative to but him a book that he could write in over and over again and the pages would never run out…the ink would never fade…and whatever Severus was thinking the image would appear on the pages!

"I…I wrote on the first page dad…" she said turning one of the pages for him.

"Oh, may I read it out loud?" Severus asked.

"Umm…" Aurora blushed. "I…I guess."

Severus reached over onto his nightstand and pulled out a pair of reading glasses.

"Hem…Dear Professor Snape (daddy),

You have made me so happy and I know that no matter what happens I will always have someone I can go to and confide in." Severus paused as his eyes began to tear up.

"I know that you feel bad about what happened to my mum and dad, but to me it was just something God had planned to lead me to you. Everything happens for a reason, and I realize that you were the reason! I know that I can get on your nerves every now and again, but I just want you to know that no matter how mad you get at me…or how mad I…I get at you…I will always love you and call you daddy."

Severus' voice cracked with the impact of those words.

"I…I love you daddy…Aurora Evans Snape."

Dumbledore dabbed his eyes with a handkerchief and Severus placed his hand over his mouth. He had never received such a gift. And his heart was full of pride that Aurora could write this, that she had the talent to write such a personal letter. He couldn't help but cry, cry at how she forgave him for Lily and James' death…cry that this little girl had such humility and love for him.

"Come here." He gasped between sobs. "Come here little girl."

Aurora slid into Severus' arms and buried her face in his shoulder.

"So…I take it you like it?"

Severus chuckled.

"You make me so proud to be a father."

Dumbledore silently opened his present and saw that Aurora had left him a note as well. He wasn't going to read his aloud; he didn't want to take this moment from Severus. So silently he read his message, savoring every single word.

Dear Professor Dumbledore (papa Albus),

I know that you are sick of people sending you books and that your feet are cold so I bought you the one thing that no one else did! It was kind of strange wrapping socks as a Christmas present, but I knew you wanted them. I owe you a lot Professor, you made Hagrid come and get me from the Dursley's and if you hadn't done that I would have never met my dad! So thanks Professor Dumbledore! I also want you to know that even though your not blood I always considered you to be a grandfather to me!

Love,

Aurora Evans Snape

Papa Albus? Dumbledore smiled, because he never had children of his own…he never had the chance to be called that. His eyes welled over and he turned to see that both Severus and Aurora were staring at him.

"Thank you child…oh, thank you so much."

Dumbledore accepted a hug from Aurora and sat his present down next to him.

"I think it is time for us to watch you open your presents now Aurora." Severus said handing her a gift.

Aurora had never been so happy! She had gotten fudge and candy from Hagrid, a new broom cleaning kit from Professor Dumbledore as well as several books, and a pair of emerald earrings fro Draco. She had already received Ashley's present last night, and still wore it today.

And Severus…well she had a mile long list for what Severus bought her. He had gotten her several books, both muggle and magical. Clothes, including jeans t-shirts and a new winter jacket…a new pair of potion and Quidditch gloves…perfume, lip gloss, etc.

"Love there is one more." Severus said handing her the very last box.

"Oh, but you already gave me so much!"

"It was all deserved Aurora, but this is the final present."

Aurora accepted it and pulled the silver ribbon that was wrapped around it off. The paper came next until all that faced her was a small velvet box. Carefully she popped it open and gazed upon a silver locket before her. It was so shiny and beautiful! Carefully Aurora pulled it out and noticed that the front of it was engraved.

_Aurora Evans Snape._

No matter how many times she read that it would never get old!

"Now this is no normal locket Aurora," Severus said putting it around her neck, "this contains memories…I have already put some in of…of your mother and…and I made a few calls to get some of James in there as well."

"Will I be able to put memories in as well?" Aurora asked looking up at him.

"Yes, yes that was the whole point dear."

Nodding Aurora opened the necklace and gazed into it. The inside looked like it was filled of water and Aurora could hear various voices of people.

"Can…can I look at some now?"

"Of course-

-will you watch them with me?"

Severus didn't know what to say, he never expected Aurora to ask him to view the memories with her! He wasn't sure he had the emotional capacity to handle it. Among those memories of him and Lily were ones with James, and he really did not want to have to endure and see what he missed out on in life.

But Aurora clearly wanted to share this with him and after what he had received from her he really could not say no. So into the past they would go and he would be forced to see what had been…and what never could be.

* * *

**_Sorry about the top Author Note guys, but when I get negative reviews on my writing it irritates me to the point of madness! You see I plan on making writing my career! I have an orignal story that I am writing right now! And it's just when I hear complaints about how this story isn't "exactly like J.K.'s" it drives me to the point of madness! I don't mean to complain or whine, just that the negativity of others makes me feel...well...uninspirational!_**

**_Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter and I am sorry it took soo long! With Christmas and other things I just got swept away and completely forgot about the chapter! _**

**_Forgive me??? haha!_**


	31. Authors Note!

**_Hey everyone quick Author's Note and don't worry this one is positive! This is a site that I have designed for fans as dedicated as you. Unfortunately I cannot purchase a domain name yet...but I think it is pretty darn good if I do say so myself!_**

**_OKAY It wouldn't post on here....gah! Sorry for the hassle guys but look on my profile page, the url should have appeared there! Sorry!_**


	32. Memories

**_Okay so don't hurt me! I know it has been a while, but I trust that you all understand that December has to be the busiest time of the month for anyone! I have never had so many essays and research papers to write in my life! But it is over now and I can finally continue this story. However...midterms are coming up...so most of next week will be spent studying...oh, joy -___-. Anyway, I had many ideas for writing this chapter, but I thought this one seemed smarter and a little bit less complicated when it came to writing out! The Italics are memories guys...Sev and Aurora aren't in here often and their is an explanation as to how Severus go the memories...but that will be disclosed in a very juicy next chapter! hehe...evil I know...haha jk!_**

**_I thank you all for your patience and I hope you will continue to read and review!_**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

_Severus and Lily both sighed as a large fluffy cloud floated by in the sky. Tomorrow they would both be leaving for Hogwarts. Their lives were going to be changed forever, hopefully for the better._

_"Sev," Lily whispered, "tell me again what the Hogwarts houses are?"_

_Chuckling the young Snape turned on his stomach to face Lily._

_"I've already told you six times Lil."_

_"I know…but I love hearing you talk about it!"_

_Smiling Severus nodded and retold the procedure of being sorted into a Hogwarts House and what every house was and the animal that represented them. They talked and talked until the sun reached the horizon and the sky turned a dim shade of pink and orange._

_"We should be heading back Sev."_

_Severus closed his eyes and sighed. He hated going back home, he knew the abuse that waited for him there. But he could never let Lily know that, he couldn't let her know what really awaited him back at his house._

_"Severus?"_

_"Yeah, I heard you." He said pulling himself up from the ground. _

_**APAPAP**_

_Lily sat in the bathroom eyeing the muggle pregnancy test. She knew that it took longer, but Lily wasn't sure how to cast a pregnancy test with her wand. The color hadn't changed yet, but Lily knew the outcome…she knew that she was pregnant. It was clear as day…the nausea and constant mood swings…she was just lucky that James hadn't noticed!_

_What would they do if they had a child, how would James react to the news…they were so preoccupied with the Order already…now it was time to get their priorities straight. She looked back down at the test and felt tears come to her eyes._

_"Positive…"_

_Taking the test she threw it into the toilet and flushed it down the drain._

_"James…James?"_

_She could hear her husband's footsteps from upstairs as he stumbled downstairs. He had been sleeping, no doubt to rest up before Dumbledore had him report back to the Order. _

_"Lil?" he slurred. "Where are you love?"_

_"I'm in the bathroom."_

_James knocked once and then opened the door. He went to Lily, who was sitting on the close toilet seat._

_"Are you sick babe?" he asked sitting on the rim of the bathtub. "Should I call Madam Pomfrey?" _

_Lily blushed furiously and shook her head._

_"No, it isn't anything like that…James when do you think we should have kids?"_

_James smiled and shrugged his shoulders. He really hadn't given it much thought. He loved the idea of being a daddy, especially if he had a son! Someone that could follow in his footsteps exactly…but he wouldn't mind having a daughter either._

_"I don't know love," he said gently, "I mean; I haven't given it much thought."_

_Lily nodded and began twiddling her thumbs._

_"Would you be mad if…if I told you we would be having a child in the next nine months or so?"_

_There was no answer, the silence had filled the room and smothered them. Lily began to cry, she thought that this was her answer…James would leave her and their baby to be the Marauder he was born to be._

_"Why are you crying babe?" James asked cupping her cheek in his hand. "We're having our own little tyke…you should be smiling!"_

_"Y-Your happy?"_

_"Of course!" James said caressing her lips with his own. "How could I not be happy?"_

_**APAPA**_

_Twelve hours of labor…it just seemed that their little child did not want to come out. But when the Healer said congratulations Lily knew that it had all been worth it. They had a child of their own…a little girl! And the happy couple had both agreed on the name Aurora…their little Princess. _

_"She is so beautiful Lily."_

_"She will have your eyes James…I can just see her with those big brown eyes of yours!" Lily said stroking Aurora's small head._

_James smiled proudly and reached out to Aurora's hand._

_"May I hold her Lily?"_

_"Of course James!"_

_James took Aurora into his arms and held her as gently as possible. She was so tiny and frail…he couldn't squeeze too hard, he didn't want to risk breaking his baby girl._

_"Aurora…I'm your daddy…I hope you're not too disappointed."_

_Lily rolled her eyes._

_"Your mummy and I waited so long for you; we thought you would never come."_

_"James don't tell her that!" Lily chuckled. "Of course we knew she was coming."_

_"She'll know what I meant when she see's this." James smiled, pressing his lips to her forehead._

_"You're going to give her this memory?" _

_"Yeah, that way she knows what to expect when it comes to having children and she won't want to date or have sex until she is in her mid-forties."_

_**APAPAP**_

_James sighed as another shrill cry came from his little girls diaphragm. Teething, something that magic could not prevent. The agony of feeling little teeth pierce through a pair of little gums was something that every parent had to endure. He had tried absolutely everything to get her to stop, teething rings...a cold wet wash cloth for her to chew on…his thumb even! But nothing worked, and he was getting so tired of hearing her cry._

_"James…I'm back!"_

_Finally, thank bloody Merlin that Lily had finally finished all of the grocery shopping._

_"Lily, I have tried absolutely everything to get her to stop crying!" James said grabbing as many bags as he could manage. "Please talk to your daughter."_

_"James, she isn't some teenager!" Lily scolded. "She's a baby, did you try whiskey?"_

_"You told me that I couldn't drink around the baby." James pouted._

_Lily slapped his shoulder with her pocket book and swept over to the fridge._

_"It's for her gums you idiot." She laughed. "My mum said that she used to do it to me when I was a baby."_

_"Oh so she can have some of the fire-whiskey, but I can't?"_

_Lily rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck._

_"If you want I'll put some of this on your gums later."_

_James' eyes went heavenward and he smiled._

_"Promise?" he asked taking her hand and caressing it with his lips._

_Lily smiled._

_"Maybe, if you behave."_

_"Don't I always behave?"_

_**APAPAP**_

_"Mama…mama…mama!"_

_"Yes my little angel?" Lily cooed scooping up Aurora into her arms._

_"I no like!" she pouted. "Daddy did ma hair wong!"_

_Lily looked at the small red bow that James had tied around one of Aurora's red curls. Her brown eyes were narrowed and Lily knew that little Aurora did not approve of how James had done her hair. Smiling she took her fingers around the hair and twirled it around her pinky._

_"What's wrong with how daddy did your hair, I think it's so pretty."_

_"It…wed…an my hair is wed…I wan gween mama!" she spat._

_"For Christmas love?" she chuckled._

_"Uh huh!"_

_"But love, you're already wearing a green dress-_

_-mama, I wanna gween tie!"_

_"Okay, okay!" Lily giggled. "Do you want mama to do it?"_

_"Yep!"_

_"Okay mama will do it."_

_Straddling Aurora on her hip Lily walked to the couch and sat down with Aurora firmly planted in her lap._

_"Mama…can we put gwitter in it?" she pleaded._

_"Not this time baby girl, we are running a tad behind schedule."_

_Aurora turned to face her and very innocently she asked, "so?"_

_"So," Lily quoted, "you want to see Uncle Moony don't you…and Uncle Padfoot?"_

_"Yep!" Aurora confirmed._

_"Well, then we must get there as soon as possible!"_

_"Hurry mama!" Aurora said forcing the green bow into her hand. "I wanna look pwetty mama…like you!"_

_**APAPAP**_

_"Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around." Lily hummed to a fever ridden Aurora. "Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around."_

_The fever just had to break; she could not lose her baby, not now!_

_"Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays," she sang, "I'll send 'em howling, I don't care, I got ways."  
_

_How did she even remember this song? The last time she had heard it she was in her fourth year of school…and…and Severus had been humming it to himself while he was brewing a potion._

_"No one's gonna hurt you, No one's gonna dare."_

_And he taught her the song later, and told her that her mother used to sing it to him when his father was at his worse._

_"Others can desert you, not to worry, whistle, I'll be there."_

_How many times had Severus whistled and no one came to his rescue? She wondered if he was doing alright?_

_"Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while, But in time..."_

_Lily paused and looked down to Aurora whose eyes twitched and fluttered open and closed off and on. Her little girl was so sick, and the fever reducer had absolutely no effect. She didn't know how to brew a stronger one…but Severus did…Severus always had a knack for potions._

_"Nothing can harm you, not while I'm around..."_

_What was she thinking; as far as she was concerned Severus and she had gone their separate paths. She had dealt with him enough during her childhood. Of course…if it hadn't been for Severus she would have never figured out she was a witch._

_"Not to worry, not to worry," wasn't this ironic…**Not to worry**, and yet here she was fussing over a daughter who was as sick as a dog, "I may not be smart, but I'm not dumb."_

_Lily felt stupid…she could not get this damn fever down and no magic or muggle medical treatment could do anything._

_"I can do it. Put me to it. Show me somethin - I can overcome."_

_Could she actually overcome this? Yes, she could do anything! She was a Gryfindor…married to a Gryfindor! That red and gold blood flowed through her veins!_

_"Nothing's gonna harm you, darling."_

_Aurora's eyes opened and she stared up at her "mama" and cried._

_"I know love…mama knows you don't feel well…do you want me to sing more?"_

_Aurora nodded against Lily's chest and buried her small face in her cloak. After several more verses and three different songs from the Broadway Show Sweeney Todd the fever did as Lily had hoped and broke!_

_'I guess I owe you one Sev,' Lily thought tucking her child into bed, 'just wish it could have been different so you could have sung to her.'_

* * *

_**Well there you go guys...yes I know it isn't my best but hey you get writer's block every once in a while right? Anyway I hope you guys read and review and forgive me for such a long wait!**_

**_3 _**

**_Gabby Barr_**


	33. Yet Another Authors Note!

_**Okay Everyone so here is the problem...In order to continue this story some things from the original book are definitely going to have to be deleted. Such as Aurora actually using the invisibility cloak. Of course she will still get it and she will use it just not in the way you are expecting. Also the thing with Hagrid's Dragon...yeah that will have to go and I will have to invent someway Aurora, Draco, and Ashley get detention. I have been trying to keep this as close to J.K's as possible but the end will be an epic fail if I do...**_

_**then again, if you really wanted it to be that close to J.K's...wouldn't you be better off reading the actual book...lol? But This is why I have not been reposting, I have been trying to get it all to work only to find that it doesn't...so please forgive me and I promise that if you show your approval to some change the chapters will start to flow more easily and I will be able to start the sequel.**_

_**All my love!**_

_**Gabby Barr**_


	34. A Late Present

**_Hey everyone so I am REEEAAAALLLLYYY sorry for the really long wait. Please believe me when I say that I had not forgotten about all of you or this book. I just could not figure out a way to make this work. But I have been assured that you will be okay witht he changes that I have made and I hope you will continue reading until the end...which will come shortly. I am actually looking forward to ending this so that I can start the second book! WOO-HOO! _**

**_Please Read and Review (if you want...after the long wait I can understand if you hate me and don't :'( lol)_**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

Spring had come and brought its beautiful colors…and Aurora could not believe that it was here already. It was March and that meant there were only a few more months until the end of term. She didn't want it to end but Aurora had to admit that she was looking forward to moving into Severus's home! She also had to admit that for the past couple of weeks Severus did not seem like himself. He was always snapping at random students, giving out random glares to people who did not deserve them, and more than once he had Aurora rushing to her room in tears because his tone had cut her so deeply.

She wasn't sure what had crawled up Severus' butt to make him so irritable but Aurora was worried. Something bad must have happened to make him that way…something just had to of happened. Was he regretting the choice to adopt…had she said something wrong? Aurora just did not understand it. She did not understand how Severus could be so mean to her!

"Aurora!" Severus called from the living room.

Aurora shivered somewhat, her father did not sound happy at all.

"Yes, daddy?" she whimpered.

"Would you please come here?"

Aurora did as she was told and went out to meet her father. She looked into his dark eyes and immediately felt the urge to cry come over her. She hadn't done anything wrong! Severus looked to see the wetness in Aurora's eyes and his shoulder's fell.

"Aurora," he said gently. "Why are you crying?"

"Y-You're mad at me…" she whimpered.

"What?" Severus asked. "No I am not!"

"Than why have you been snapping at people…and glaring…you've been like this…for…for a while."

Severus sighed. He had a reason for his bad mood, but it was not the proper justification. He could not tell her that ever since he had to endure the memories of Lily and James that when he sees her he feels the need to scream. He adored Aurora…but those memories…those damn memories! However many months ago it was that he had seen them, they remained glued to his brain regardless. His Lily…and that…that…ugh!

"I am not mad at you Rory," he said looking down. "Forgive me…I should not take my bad mood out on you…"

Aurora raced forward and wrapped her small arms around him. Severus staggered back slightly but managed to keep himself from toppling over. He just could not believe how forgiving this little girl was. He definitely needed to take a step back from his life and take a look at hers. The world had done her such wrong and yet she welcomed it with open arms. Severus needed to use her as his example…it was time to let go of the past and move on. No more thought of James and Lily…all he needed to think of now was the little angel he had wrapped around his waist.

"You never cease to amaze me, Aurora." Severus said with a chuckle.

"Daddy…I love you…everyone gets grumpy."

Yes, but it seemed that Severus had those moments more than some. But he was not going to point that out to little Aurora…she didn't need to hear that.

"What did you want to see me about, anyway?" she asked pulling back from him.

Severus coughed into his hand and sighed.

"Yes, this came in the mail for you."

Her father handed over a soft, plush, package. Aurora wanted to rip it open but she didn't even know who it was from; or the reason for this kind gesture.

"Who is this from?" she asked.

"I do not know child," he said shrugging. "It is probably from Mr. Malfoy…he has been sending you gifts since Valentines Day ended."

Aurora blushed. It seemed that Draco and Ashley were battling for her affections. Draco definitely had the resources and money to send her impressive gifts. But he lacked the one thing that Ashley had…he had this charm and warmth. She adored Draco, but not in that way.

"I'll open it later," she sighed walking back into her room. "I have homework I need to finish…sooo."

Severus got the message completely and nodded.

"I'll leave you be than," he placed a kiss on the top of her head and swept out of the room. "I have to go and meet Albus for a teacher's meeting…do behave, won't you?"

Aurora nodded and went back into her bedroom. Gently she set the package back on her bed. It was so weird to receive such a thing from Draco so late in the year. She also knew that Draco had everything gift wrapped that he gave her…and this gift looked like someone just strapped a lunch bag to it with some cheap twine. Aurora turned it over on the bed and saw that there was a small card strapped to it.

Picking it up Aurora realized that this wasn't actually Draco's handwriting. As a matter of fact she could not recognize this person's script whatsoever.

_I am sorry that it took so long to send this, but your parents left this in my possession the night before they died…use it well._

Aurora ripped the packaging from the mysterious gift and tossed it to the floor. Her eyes widened at the sight of this beautiful, silky, cloak. She held it up and stroked it gently with her fingers. It was so beautiful, and…long. Smiling she wrapped it around her torso and ran to a mirror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Where…where did her body go? What…it was just…just here a moment ago…and she could still feel it. What was this magnificent marvel?! Aurora slipped it off and noticed that as she did her body came back into view. She smiled, it was an invisibility cloak and it had been her father's cloak. This would definitely come in handy later. Aurora walked over to her trunk and gingerly she hid it under several artifacts of clothes.

Something told her that Severus would not approve of this present; especially since it was something that had at one time been her fathers. She wouldn't use it to cause trouble; she just wanted it for the upmost emergencies. Closing the trunk she left her bedroom to go and find Ashley. They had agreed that today would be spent talking about their Nicholas Flamel problem.

They knew who Nicholas Flamel was, knew what he had made and what it could be used for, the only thing they could not figure out was who in the school would want it? Ashley, Draco, and her had agreed on spending today in the library to try and come to some type of logical conclusion. Of course there were still other lose ends that needed to be tied up as well. Such as one of the school teachers trying to kill her…what was with that?!

"Hey Rory…looking for me?"

Aurora turned to Draco who was just exiting the Slytherin Common Room as she was about to go in and retrieve him.

"You are psychic, Draco." She chuckled.

Draco smiled and cocked his one eyebrow.

"Is Ashley in there as well?" Aurora asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "You know that we agreed to do this together."

"No, Blake isn't in there." Draco said, smugly. "I honestly haven't seen him all day."

"Don't try and sound too upset Draco." Aurora said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh, I'm just sickened by it." He chuckled, nudging my shoulder. "C'mon Rory, we can still get some work done."

"Fine." Aurora said, smiling slightly. "Where should we start."

"How about we start with that teacher that tried to kill you."

"Draco, I don't know who did that-

-your dad does…and so do I." Draco said devilishly.

"What…wait, when did this happen?"

"Ohh…when you and Blake were doing research on the stone…I followed Prof. Snape around."

Aurora cocked her one eyebrow and said, "You stalked my dad?"

"Hey, it helped didn't it?"

"That is so creepy." Aurora laughed.

"Do you want to know what Severus said or not?"

Aurora laughed.

"By all means."

Draco looked to both sides and than back to Rory.

"He said that he knows Quirrel's secret."

"Secret?" Aurora breathed, matching his voice volume.

"Yeah and Quirrel was all like what secret are you talking about Severus-

-and what did dad say?!" Aurora whispered, frantically.

"He said something on the lines of I know that the Dark Lord controls you…I know that you serve him."

"Wait…Dark Lord…Voldemort?"

Draco took her by the arm and said, "Shh…not so loud! If Severus hears this he will no doubt kill me!"

"Draco that just can't be right…Voldemort-

-Shhh."

"Oh bloody hell," Aurora said with a roll of her eyes. "Fine…You-Know-Who is dead!"

"That's what people say Aurora…blimey one would think you knew more about your own legend."

"Hagrid told me the basics…that the man killed my mum and dad and tried to kill me…I didn't want to go too in depth about it."

"That was stupid on your part."

Aurora chose to ignore that comment. She needed Draco at the moment and starting a fight with him wouldn't do her any good whatsoever.

"So Vol- I mean You-Know-Who wants the stone…the elixir of life…maybe he is in limbo or something."

"Limbo?" Draco questioned.

"Yeah, not alive but not completely dead either."

Draco nodded in agreement.

"Draco…the dog…that dog that Dumbledore got from Hagrid," Aurora took his arm and shook it. "We are so stupid…how could we not see it before!? Draco that dog guards the stone…that's what the trap door was for!"

Aurora quickened her footsteps and Draco followed close behind as they rushed out of the dungeon.

"Aurora…where are we going?" Draco panted trying to keep up.

"Hagrid would know how to get past that dog!" Aurora exclaimed.

"He won't tell you Rory, Severus would kill him-

-there are ways to make Hagrid talk."

"Aurora," Draco groaned chasing her outside of the school. "Can't we talk about this more?"

"No." she spat. "Draco what if that Quirrel guy tries again and actually gets the stone?"

"The teachers can handle it!"

With a roll of her eyes Aurora quickened her pace to a run. She knew that Hagrid had to be there and she also knew that she really wanted to beat Severus back to their quarters. Her father had a way of interrogating her to the point that she just folded like a lawn chair. However if he came back to their rooms to find that she was still there doing homework they really had nothing to worry about!

"Aurora!"

Draco was starting to get on her nerves now. If he didn't want to help than he should just head back to the castle. This was important to Aurora, if Ashley was there he would be all for it!

"Look Draco." Aurora gasped once she made it to Hagrid's doorstep. "If you're afraid than go back to the common room, but I have to do this!"

Her fist made contact with the hard wooden door and to Aurora's delight Hagrid answered and invited them both inside.

"So Rory how may I help you?"

"Oh, umm…" Aurora smiled. "Well Hagrid I was reading this really good book on magical creatures in the library and I was wondering if maybe you could help me figure something out!"

Hagrid's eyes lit up with excitement and it almost made Aurora feel guilty about using him this way. Technically she wasn't using Hagrid, she really did need his help and she knew that they only way she would be able to get it was if she manipulated him.

"O'course Rory!" he beamed. "Anything!"

"Umm…okay so I have been reading up on three headed dogs-

-like Fluffy?" he whispered.

"Sort of, but not really."

Aurora felt her face become hot; she really needed to know this information.

"Okay, what ya need to know?"

"Oh," she smiled. "Well I'm writing an essay for dad on it and one of his questions was how could you get the dog to act a little more friendly…basically I need to know how I could keep the thing from killing me."

Hagrid nodded and stroked his bushy beard. Aurora waited her heartbeat steadily jumping up into her throat.

"Well, hypothetically speakin," he sighed. "If this were me, I'd put the thing ter sleep."

"With what?"

"Some instrument of some sort."

Aurora smiled. So the dog could be put to sleep with music. So basically all they would need to do was charm a flute or something to keep the vicious thing at bay and that would leave them with the opportunity to slip past the trap door! Brilliant everything was falling together. Now the only thing that remained was when they would actually put everything into play.

"Thanks Hagrid," she said standing. "Now I can finish my homework."

"Rory," Hagrid said warmly. "Please don't do anythin dangerous…Sev would kill me."

With a gentle nod Aurora and Draco left and began making there way back to the castle.

"So where do you think Blake got to?"

"What do you care?" Aurora asked pushing the large front doors open. "You didn't even want him here to begin with."

"Doesn't mean he isn't out doing something stupid." Draco scoffed.

"Will you two ever get along?" Aurora sighed.

"No, probably not."

With a gentle shove Aurora and him continued back downstairs.

"So, what do you have planned for tonight?"

"Homework, studying, figuring out when we're going to go and get the stone." Aurora smirked. "You know… the usual."

"Sounds boring." Draco sighed. "You should come and have some fun with me!"

"Really and what kind of fun would that be?"

"Going to the Quidditch pitch and snagging a broom or two."

Aurora shook her head.

"No, you say that going to interrogate Hagrid was stupid!" She roared. "There is no bloody way are you getting me to do this! Dad would kill me!"

"He wouldn't find out!"

"Bullocks!" Aurora laughed, sardonically. "He's like God! He always knows when I misbehave…that's why I always get caught!"

"But you'd be with me, and I never get caught."

Still Aurora shook her head. She loved a good adventure but what Draco was asking just seemed like too much. She was not in the mood to get grounded again and knowing Severus he would probably take her broom and lock away the key.

"I'm sure Ashley would love the idea." Draco hinted.

"Stop it," Aurora said, blushing. "You don't even like Ashley."

"No, but I know that you love the idea of sneaking out of the castle with him."

"No Draco," Aurora repeated. "It's too risky!"

"Humph…and I thought you were a real Slytherin…" he pouted. "Any real Slytherin would be able to sneak out and back without a single problem."

"I'm not saying that I can't do it…" she breathed. "I'm saying that I won't do it!"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Chicken."

"Am not."

"Are too…"

"Am not…"

"Are too…are too…are too…chicken, chicken, chicken."

"Alright!" Aurora snarled. "Merlin, if you shut up I will go! But you have to get Ashley to go too, no Ashley no brooms."

Draco nodded with accomplishment and smiled.

"This is going to be so much fun!"

"Yeah yeah," Aurora sighed. "But if I get caught your going down with me."

Aurora ignored whatever else Draco had to say as she slipped back into Severus's quarters. She supposed that despite her fear of getting caught she should be excited. She would actually get the chance to try out her father's cloak and show it off to Draco.

* * *

_**Hey everyone I am sorry if this chapter isn't**__** actually good...I'm a lil rusty when it comes to this story! So I make a promise that the next chapter will be better...and it WILL be because I am absolutely looking forward to it! **_

_**;)**_

_**(no flames please)**_


	35. Late Night Quidditch Game

**_Hey everyone...okay so unlike all the other times I was late with chapters, this time I have a very good excuse...I was hit by a car! And no I am not joking and I yes I am completely serious. Walking to my bustop to get to school a car came down my street and sent me flying into the opposite lane. All better now as you can see, but I could not look at moving text for a while cause it made me dizzy so I had to postpone and chapters that I was writing! Anway, so here's the 32nd chapter and I hope you all forgive me for the delay!!!_**

**_Please Read and Review (if you want...after the long wait I can understand if you hate me and don't :'( lol)_**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

Aurora could not believe that Ashley had actually agreed to come! She had thought that if Draco had presented the idea to him he would shoot it down so fast that Draco's head would spin! But here he was dressed to go outside and fly. His smile showed nothing but good spirit and Rory knew that he was looking forward to every minute of it. Aurora however felt sick with guilt, her father had just apologized for his bad mood and now she was going to throw his apology back in his face! But she had agreed to this and Aurora always kept her promises when it came to friends; that and Ashley was going!

So she made sure her bed looked like she still occupied it and she grabbed her cloak before heading out the door.

"What's that?" Draco whispered, watching as Aurora allowed the silky fabric to fall at her side.

"Invisibility cloak," Aurora boasted. "It was a gift."

"Someone has great taste." Ashley chuckled. "So are we going to hide underneath this thing?"

"Well duh Blake!" Draco snapped. "I doubt Aurora brought it out here just to show us."

"You know what pretty-

-stop it!" Aurora snarled. "I'll go back inside and we'll just forget about this whole thing!"

Aurora wished that they would have kept fighting, but of course they didn't. They stopped the moment she had dropped the threat and promised to act civil for the rest of the night. The cloak had covered all three of them perfectly and made exiting the castle almost too easy. The gate to the Quidditch Pitch hadn't even been locked and the only spell she had to cast to get all of the brooms out was alohamora. This had been boring.

"Okay so how about a little one on one Quidditch game Blake?" Draco challenged.

"You're on Malfoy." Ashley laughed. "Aurora you wanna keep score?"

Nodding Aurora settled herself on her broom and just hovered several feet above the ground. Her nerves were so bad at the moment she really didn't think she had it in her to play. So Aurora watched as Ashley and Draco chased after a golden snitch. She had to admit that from down on the ground the game did look far more dangerous. When Aurora was up in the air she really hadn't been aware of how high she had been, she only kept her mind on the little golden ball she was supposed to grab. Now watching her two friends zoom around the field she almost felt afraid of it. What if they fell? She couldn't perform any type of spell to catch them! There was no referee out here to make sure they all remained safe! They could die and there wouldn't be a damn thing she could do about it!

This had been a horrible idea, why had she gone along with it…if Severus were to find out he would-

"AURORA EVANS SNAPE!"

Kill her…yep…dead…dead as dead may be. Deader than dead…she had just landed herself in the fourteenth level of bloody Hell. They hadn't even been out for twenty minutes and Severus knew. He probably had her bugged somehow.

"You two boys get down here," Severus roared. "NOW!"

What happened to… _oh we won't get caught…this is full proof_…bullocks! Aurora knew that she would get caught!

"Of all the tricks you pull Aurora Evans you do this…and how did you get out here without alerting one of the Prefects?"

Aurora didn't answer, she actually couldn't even force a sound to exit her diaphragm she was so terrified.

"Mr. Blake, Mr. Malfoy." Severus growled as her two friends landed. "I hope you enjoyed this little stunt because this will be the last time you ever see a broom for the rest of your miserable lives!"

"Sir…I-

-You will keep that mouth of yours shut, Malfoy!" Severus spat. "Fifty points from Slytherin!"

"Fifty!" Draco and Ashley shrieked.

"Each!" Severus snarled. "And the three of you can explain to your classmates why Slytherin is losing the house cup to a bunch of dunderheaded Gryfindor's tomorrow at breakfast!"

Aurora wanted to cry but knew that if she did it would only make Severus angrier. She deserved this punishment, Hell she had even expected it.

"How is it that you three are the only ones in my house that seem to get in the most trouble!?" Severus continued as they proceeded up to the castle. "I have never been more disappointed in all my life! And you Aurora," he said pointing at her. "I thought you were smarter than this, but it is clear I was wrong!"

The whole walk to the dungeon was in silence. Aurora couldn't even open her mouth she was too afraid she would sob in response. She couldn't look up from the floor to even see the expression that her other two classmates wore so her eyes remained glued to the tops of her sneakers.

"The three of you have detention tomorrow night…with Hagrid." Severus spat. "I am so irate that I don't think I can handle being in the same room as any of you."

Aurora nodded, and made her way to the common room.

"Not so fast Aurora," Severus breathed. "You're coming with me…I have not finished with you yet."

Rory felt her stomach clench, she didn't need to be psychic to know that this was going to end horribly. Her dad was going to reprimand the Hell out of her Aurora just knew it. And she also knew that she deserved it. This time she had been completely and utterly stupid. The door to their quarters closed as Aurora was led to the sofa.

"Sit." Severus spat.

And, like a dog, Aurora obeyed.

"You have done some really stupid things Aurora…but this…this was just complete and utter idiocy! What were you thinking?!" he yelled. "NO don't answer that…you WEREN'T thinking! YOU JUST DID WHAT YOU WANTED TO!"

Aurora jumped as Severus's voice rose with each passing syllable.

"And this," he said snatching her new cloak out of her hands. "**_This_** shouldn't have even been in your possession! You hid this from me, didn't you…didn't you!?"

"Y-Yes…" Aurora breathed, dissolving into tears.

"You hid this because you knew what I would tell you to do with it!" he spat. "Put it away until you are older or better yet give it to me to hold onto it for you…because surely this thing would lead to you getting into some type of trouble! And it looks like I was right!"

"D-ad." Aurora cried. "I'm sorry."

Severus rolled his eyes and Aurora felt her heart break.

"Yes Aurora," he whispered, coldly. "You are always sorry…sorry after you get into trouble. If you were really sorry would you have done it in the first place?"

"I…I…"

Aurora couldn't answer…because Severus was absolutely right! She had known what awaited her if she were to get caught and still she had decided to do it anyway. She had chosen to go out of her way and get into trouble.

"You are grounded…and I am taking away your broom…"

"D-daddy…p-please!"

"No, Aurora we had an agreement!"

"I…I know…a-a-and I am-

-do not tell me you are sorry!" he said silencing her. "You should have thought about that before you went out of your way to misbehave. You also are not allowed to go outside anymore for the next two and a half weeks…excluding Hagrid's detention."

"D-Dad…" Aurora cried. "T-That's not-

-it is fair Aurora," Severus interrupted. "And no amount of crying or plea-bargaining you do will change my mind."

Sniffling Aurora swiped at her eyes. She knew that the crying wouldn't help but she just could not bring herself to stop. Her father was so angry and he wasn't even giving her a small hug of reassurance that everything would be okay. He wasn't even lessening the fury in his gaze.

"I put such faith in you Aurora," the angry Potions Master continued. "And you throw it in my face by doing something foolish."

"Daddy..."

"How can I trust you again?"

"…"

Aurora whimpered and hiccupped as her sobs became louder and more noticeable. Her father's words cut into her like knives. And she just wanted to be able to ignore them and forget that they had ever escaped his lips. She felt like such a horrible person and wanted nothing more than to bury herself into a hole and never see the light of day.

"Aurora," Severus said gaining her attention.

She looked up with hope filled eyes that Severus would say something to calm her down.

"Go to bed."

And her hopes were crushed under the impact of those three words. She felt like her heart was being broken into little pieces and blown away in a cold winter's gust. Severus never sent her to bed without a hug or a kiss…now he didn't even want to look at her anymore. He hated her.

Severus watched as Aurora disappeared into her bedroom and felt his whole body ache. He yearned to console her but at the moment he was just so furious by the deceit he didn't want to let her off the hook that easily. He wasn't so much angry as he was worried. When he went into her room to check on her and found that nothing was in her bed but a few well placed pillows he thought his heart would burst!

For that brief moment he felt that Quirrel had finally gotten to her and took her away! But luckily he took the time to think things through and found her at the Quidditch Pitch. He knew that his punishment seemed rather steep, but at the time it was actually the kindest thing he could bestow on Aurora. He wanted to pull her over his knee and spank the living daylights out of her! But he remembered the promise he had made to Aurora and that was to never distribute corporeal punishment.

But Merlin did she try his patience at times. He knew that he still loved her, but whether or not Aurora knew that remained uncertain. He would make it known later, as for tonight all he wanted to do was go to bed and receive some relief for this migraine he was enduring.

**_APAPAP_**

Aurora's head felt like it weighed over a ton when she woke up the next morning. Her eyes burned because they were so dry and her body just sort of lagged as she tried to walk from class to class. She hadn't had the opportunity to see Severus yet, mostly because she had decided to skip breakfast and just sleep until her next class. But she knew that even if she did see Severus he would not talk to her, she did not deserve to be talked to. Aurora had screwed up and she had screwed up real bad.

"Rory," Ashley said warmly. "C'mon…you know that Snape has probably already forgiven you."

"Not this time Ash." Aurora said sadly. "He hates me…he's never yelled at me like that before."

"He's yelled at me a million times Aurora," Ashley consoled. "And we still have a semi-peaceful relationship. You're his daughter, he loves you, and nothing you do will ever change that."

Aurora finished writing her essay and handed it over to Professor Mcgonnagal. She wanted to believe what Ashley had say was true but he had not been there. He had not seen the fury and anger in Severus's eyes.

"And Rory," he said gaining her attention once more. "It's only been one day; give the man time to cool down."

Maybe Ashley was right…maybe after her detention everything would be back to normal. It's just the fact that she had to wait that long for Severus to forgive her killed her.

"C'mon Rory," Ashley said pulling her to Potions Class. "I bet you that as soon as we get into Potions it will be like nothing happened."

"I hope so."

But Ashley had been wrong. Nothing had changed as far as Aurora was concerned. Severus did not speak to her before class, during class, or even after class. Aurora had even gone out of her way to lag behind so that maybe he would slip in a word in private. But no…she went absolutely unacknowledged. Aurora sighed sadly and left the Dungeons to proceed to her Charms class.

Severus sighed, this was not working. He really needed to talk to Aurora after class, he missed having Aurora around. She made his day seem so much brighter. Maybe it was because he absolutely loved seeing her face light up as she recalled the events of her day.

"Severus?"

"Ah, Headmaster." Severus said looking up from his grading. "Have you ever heard of knocking?"

"I do believe I have heard of it Severus," Dumbledore chuckled. "Why do you ask?"

Severus rolled his eyes.

"No reason."

And so they stood, staring at one another in complete and utter silence. Severus was sure why Dumbledore was in here staring at him but he knew that it was keeping him from his present work and he had another class to teach.

"Albus," Severus asked. "Was there something you wanted?"

"So glad you asked my boy!" he praised. "It seems that my role as being Headmaster is calling me away to London, and I thought I would take the time to inform you."

"Well, thank you Albus." Severus sighed, dryly.

"Now Severus there is one more thing I would like to talk to you about."

"Hmm?" the Potions Master breathed. "And what would that be?"

"Quirrel," he said taking a seat. "I would think that as soon as he becomes aware of my absence he will try and get the stone-

-I am already well aware of that Albus," Severus said marking another paper. "And believe you me that I have taken another precaution when it comes to dealing with him."

"So you added another trap to the stones entrance?"

"A little riddle that I came up with while I had nothing better to do."

"Hmm…good my boy." Dumbledore praised. "Seeing as I am here and I have some time before I must depart why don't you tell me how things are going with Aurora."

"She is currently grounded and banned from the Quidditch Pitch." Severus said, plainly. "Sometimes I wonder what truly goes through that child's head."

"Aurora is a child Severus and there will be times when she tries your patience…but I know that you will be able to handle it."

"I've handled it for how many years now Albus?" Severus smirked. "Nothing that little girl can throw at me I won't be able to handle."

Dumbledore stood from his chair and said, "now that I doubt."

"And what is that supposed to mean!?" the Potions Master spat.

"Sorry my boy?"

"What did you just say?"

"I said nothing Severus." Dumbledore smiled. "Well have a nice day."

Severus rolled his eyes as the door to his classroom closed briefly and reopened for his third period class to come inside. There were days that Dumbledore really tried his patience. However seeing as there was nothing he could really do to reprimand the Headmaster he chose to brush it off and just continue with his day as best he could.

**_APAPAP_**

Aurora had to admit that she was a little nervous about the detention. Her father hadn't let them in on anything so they had absolutely no idea what to expect. Severus had even gone as far as to let Filch escort them to Hagrid's hut. Ashley and Draco acted like it was all a joke, but Aurora was absolutely terrified as to what lied in the forbidden forest.

It seemed that the darkness lasted forever and went on and on for thousands of miles. It was cold and strange noises erupted from the dark trees every minute. Why hadn't Aurora begged Severus to change the punishment, surely he would have showed some compassion.

"Punishments ain't what they used to be," Filch muttered as they continued to the hut. "I remember back when they used to leave you in the dungeons and hang you by your thumbs on the back wall."

All three stopped dead in their tracks and just watched as Filch continued.

"God I miss the screaming."

"Bloody freakin Hell!" Ashley whispered. "The man is mad…blooming mad!"

"What was your first clue Blake?" Draco spat.

Aurora rolled her eyes and quickened her pace so that they could just get to Hagrid's before anything else happened. She was having enough bad luck as it was all she needed now was for something to pop out of the forest and eat her. Aurora looked up at the sky, despite it all it was a beautiful night and Aurora could not help but take the time to admire it. All the stars that faced her twinkled like little gems and the moon was so large tonight that it illuminated their path better than Filch's torch.

"Good God man get over it," Filch spat, absolutely ruining Aurora's peaceful atmosphere. "It was just a bleeding lizard."

Ah, they must be talking about Norbert.

"That "lizard"," Hagrid snarled. "Was family Filch."

Aurora pushed past Ashley and Draco and went to stand by Hagrid.

"For God's sake man pull yourself together," Rory heard him snap. "You're going into the forest after all…got ta have your wits about ya."

"Wait the Forest?!" Draco shouted. "I thought Professor Snape was just joking…how could he let us go in there…students aren't allowed!"

Despite how logical Draco's argument was Aurora knew that Severus would never allow her to go into a situation where she would actually get hurt. He spent the whole day just making sure she didn't fall into danger, why would he deliberately throw her into the lion's den?

"Have a good evening lads." Filch said darkly.

Draco and Ashley both turned to face Aurora who was staring at Hagrid. What creature in their right mind would dare attack while Hagrid was around? Sure he couldn't perform magic but Aurora was pretty sure that as long as he was around they would be safe…right?

* * *

_**There should only be about three more chapters and then this story will come to a close...Finally...lol! Haha, I only say that because I am looking forward to starting the sequal. Also, the next three chapters should be considerably longer. So I hope you all read and review! OH! And please forgive me for not posing sooner!**_

_**(no flames please)**_


	36. Unicorns

**_Guys...I don't know if there will be a sequel after this. I've lost it...I've lost my spark. No matter how hard I try I just cannot manage to get these chapters to sound as good as the ones I had first written. I am just so disappointed...I'm sorry guys...I still have to think about it...Maybe something will change...there's going to be about two more chapters and then I think I will end the first book._**

**_Please Read and Review _**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

The forest was very dark and very cold. Not in the sense of temperature just in the sense of emotion. Aurora didn't like it; there was just something absolutely evil about this place. No wonder it had been dubbed the Forbidden Forest! Who in their right mind would want to go in there anyway? Hagrid had said that something in here was killing unicorns and taking the blood…so their job was to find what was killing them. Aurora didn't want to know… who would want to kill a Unicorn? Honestly, that was like kicking a puppy!

Furthermore who would actually drink unicorn blood and be able to stomach it. When Hagrid even brought it up it made her feel nauseas; but if a person was that desperate to live forever she supposed they would do anything. Ashley and Aurora chose to go off on their own while Draco stayed with Hagrid. As a matter of fact he insisted that he remain with Hagrid.

"Rory," Ashley said softly as they continued through the dark forest. "I'm really sorry that Malfoy and I got you into trouble-

-it's not your fault Ashley." Aurora said warmly. "Dad's right, I really need to think before I act."

"Maybe we both should try and do that more."

Aurora was happy that Ashley had agreed to come with her. He seemed so brave and sure of himself, it made her feel safe and well protected. She didn't have that same feeling with Draco. Of course she knew that Draco would do anything to help her, but she wasn't so sure that when it came to saving her skin he would risk his own.

"So what are we looking for exactly?" Ashley asked kicking a random rock. "I mean what does a unicorn killer look like?"

"Well it's not going to be that easy." Aurora sighed. "We'll have to look for a unicorn rather than the thing killing it."

Aurora wasn't even sure she wanted to do that much! What if whatever was killing the unicorns liked to kill little witches and wizards too?! Aurora considered herself fairly skilled when it came to defensive and offensive spells, but not THAT skilled. However as Ashley and her continued throughout the dark woods she was very pleased to see that there were no disturbances.

"So Rory," Ashley asked, breaking their silence. "What are you doing this summer?"

"I don't know yet," Aurora sighed. "It depends on when dad starts talking to me again."

Ashley moved considerably closer to Aurora and held the lantern up so that they could both see where they were going.

"What about you Ashley?"

"The same as every year," Ashley sighed, somewhat sadly. "Gregory and I will probably just end up fighting every morning…it never fails."

Aurora felt bad, she knew what that was like. Aurora knew all too well what it was like to return to a place you really had no interest in returning to. When the days were warm and Aurora could walk around outside on Privet Drive she dreaded when the sun started to set. Aurora was very fortunate that she would be able to escape that. Ashley on the other hand was not so fortunate, he had to go home to that and suffer alone.

"Maybe I can convince dad to-…to…"

Aurora stopped and placed her hand to her forehead…her scar was burning like mad! The pain had her stopping dead in her tracks.

"R-Rory?" Ashley stuttered grabbing Aurora's hand.

"I feel sick…" Aurora gasped. "Ashley…my scar…my scar…"

Aurora whimpered as the searing attacked her forehead and squeezed Ashley's hand tighter and tighter as the pain grew and grew.

"Rory, I'll go get Hagrid okay." Ashley said loosening Aurora's grip. "I'll go for help!"

Aurora wanted to object, but the pain was almost blinding and before she even had the chance Ashley's footsteps were moving farther and farther away. What was she supposed to do? Was she expected to just wait there, half blind from the pain, and utterly paralyzed with fear? Apparently she was expected to just stay put.

Breathing somewhat heavily Aurora took a few steps forward, she could see well enough to continue walking…but it seemed that as she proceeded forward the burning only got more and more severe. Her feet stumbled against many roots and tree stumps until finally her balance betrayed her and she hit the ground with a hard thud.

It didn't hurt as much as she would have expected but her hands landed in something warm and wet. It was thick and Aurora thought for a moment that maybe she had caused herself more damage then she had expected. But when she pulled her fingers up to her face her eyes widened in shock. This could not be her blood…her blood was not silver and shiny…if she were the one bleeding it would be dark red and even more nauseating.

This was Unicorn blood…she was laying next to a dead unicorn! Aurora scurried to her feat and motioned farther back. She almost wished she had found ONLY a dead unicorn…rather than the unicorn and the cloaked creature that was drinking its blood. Aurora felt her stomach lurch forward but at the moment she was too scared to vomit. It looked up at her, several drops of unicorn blood still dribbling from its mouth and lurched towards her.

Aurora threw her hands up into the air and hid her face, hoping that if it bit her it wouldn't take an eye or part of her lip. Her scar felt like it was going to split in half but at the moment Aurora knew that she had bigger things to worry about…like being eaten alive by some cannibal monster!

"Ms. Potter…Ms. Potter!'

It knew her name…maybe it wouldn't hurt her.

"Don't worry…I scared him away…you can open your eyes now."

Aurora looked up and felt her jaw drop slightly…A horse man…what were those called? She was so terrified that she could not even remember.

"Who…who are you?"

"My name is Firenze…are you okay?"

Aurora's body shook violently, but she nodded and pulled herself up to her feet.

"You…you're a…a…"

"I'm a centaur child," Firenze said gently. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you…no one here will."

Aurora nodded one more and looked around to see if Ashley had returned with Hagrid and Draco yet.

"H-Have you seen my friends?"

"No, Ms. Potter…I'm afraid I haven't."

"What was that thing?"

"A man Ms. Potter," Firenze said moving closer. "What has been left of one…and I must say you know this man quite well."

"I do?" Aurora breathed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that the man before you was a man you had encountered and defeated eleven years ago."

Aurora's eyes widened and her heart quickened.

"You're telling me that…that "man" was…was Voldemort?"

His lack of answer was enough for Aurora and she felt her legs quake from underneath her. That monster had destroyed her life as she had known it and all she could do was fall over in fear and let him leave! She was an utter failure! How could she have just allowed him to go, granted she was only a first year! But if she had destroyed that man when she was a baby surely she could take care of him now!

"I…I let him get away…" Aurora whimpered. "I just fell over and let him leave."

"There was nothing you could do," Firenze said softly. "And it is my duty to see that you return to the castle safely."

"AURORA!"

Aurora whipped around to see Ashley racing towards her with Hagrid and Draco trailing closely behind. Her body disappeared as Ashley and Hagrid pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry it took so long Rory," Ashley whispered. "I…I couldn't find them."

Aurora had the strangest urge to cry come over her. She just wanted to fall apart in his arms…the man who had murdered her parents had come and seen her at her weakest and she allowed him to see that. She felt like such a failure…what kind of daughter was she that should just let him leave without any note of her existence.

"Rory," Ashley said pulling away. "Say something."

"I…I want to go home…" Aurora whispered. "I really just want to go back to the school."

"Firenze," Hagrid said walking forward. "Thanks for takin such good care of her…Sev would have killed me if anything happened."

"You are more than welcome Hagrid," the centaur said with a nod. "The fate of our world is in her hands…we must make sure she is protected."

But no pressure right?

"Can we go now…Hagrid…can we go now?" Draco said urgently. "We should go."

Hagrid nodded and Aurora was thankful that he did. She wanted to go and see Severus, she wanted to collapse in his arms and apologize for her behavior. She just wanted this night to end and imagine that she never saw what she had seen. She didn't want to know what she had pieced together by Voldemort's appearance at the school.

But did that keep her from figuring it out? No, Voldemort wanted the stone to have the key to eternal life…he was drinking unicorn because of its magical properties...so all she needed to do was talk to Dumbledore and make sure he knew what she knew. But that could wait until tomorrow, Aurora was to the point of collapsing…she was exhausted and her stress level was at the point of no return.

"Ms. Potter," Firenze said, gaining her attention. "I just want to wish you good luck on your journey."

"Thank you."

But something told Aurora that she would need more than just luck, Aurora was going to need something short of a miracle.

**_ APAPAP_**

Severus sighed and massaged his temples. Tomorrow Dumbledore would be gone for a day and that left him to make sure that everything ran as smoothly as possible. He had so much work to do; first and foremost he promised Albus that he would organize his library…again. How could a man with so much power be so unorganized?! He wouldn't be able to get a single moments rest and then he had to stop in with Mike and try and set up another check up for himself and Aurora. The last one had failed, but he hoped that this time it might not be as severe. Lately it seemed that Aurora had been showing a lot of improvement in her therapy sessions and Severus really needed those medical files so that he could submit them to the courts.

Turning to the clock Severus saw that Aurora should be coming in any minute now. He had forgiven her long ago for her misdeed, but now he truly felt the need to spend some time with his ward. It was so hard to stay upset with Aurora. She had him wrapped around that little pinky of hers, but Severus would never admit it! His lips curled slightly as the sound of the living room door slammed shut and quickened footsteps rang throughout their quarters.

"Rory?" Severus called. "I'm in the study."

Severus looked to see his little prodigy race forward, but this was not the state he wished to see her in. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her voice was choked with sobs.

"I'm…I'm sorry daddy…" Aurora whimpered. "I…I am really sorry…"

"Aurora?" Severus breathed. "Aurora what has happened?"

"Do you forgive me?" she continued.

"Of course I do!" Severus said gently. "Aurora Evans, please calm down."

"I saw…I saw him…I saw him!"

"Who Aurora?"

"Voldemort!"

Severus withheld his flinch…years later and he still could not stand to hear that man's name! Sighing he outstretched his hand and took Aurora's quivering palm.

"He…he wanted to kill me!" she sobbed. "He…he killed…a unicorn…daddy…he was…going to eat me!"

Aurora's eyes shined with tears and widened with fear. Severus had seen Aurora like this before, but she usually remained silent…now all of her anxieties were coming out!

"Aurora…you are safe here…he won't come for you here…"

"No!" Aurora said, frantically shaking her head. "No, he wants the stone…he wants the Sorcerer's Stone!"

"How did you…Hagrid…I swear that man-

-daddy, you have to protect it!"

Severus turned to Aurora who was all but shaking. Standing from his chair he gently tugged Aurora to follow him away from the office. It was clear that Aurora needed to sleep; her mind was in a whirlwind of confusing thoughts that the only remedy Severus could give her was sleep.

"It is will protected Rory," Severus whispered. "You have nothing to worry about."

"He'll get it…" Aurora whispered. "I know he will get it…he knows how to get it!"

"Aurora stop," Severus cooed. "It is so protected that I can't get to it…I don't even think Albus could get to it on a good day."

"But dad…what if-

Severus hushed her and helped her into bed. Taking out his wand Aurora felt the dirty fabric of her t-shirt transform into the soft fabric of her nightdress wrap around her. It was amazing how tired she felt now that she was able to lay down and cover up.

"Don't worry about it lovely," he breathed. "You are safe, you are home…I will always be here to protect you."

"Okay," Aurora whispered. "I love you, dad."

"I love you two Rory."

Aurora should have known that Severus would approach this with that kind of attitude…and she desperately wanted to believe him! But it fell through the moment it left his lips. Aurora knew that Voldemort would go for the stone; she knew that he would get it! But Aurora also knew that she would be damned if Voldemort thought that he would take any of her loved ones away. She refused to let him get the better of her.

Aurora had never been so happy for Saturday, she loved that Severus had allowed her the luxury of sleeping in…but she wished that she could have caught him before he left. Oh well, it was better this way. She needed to find Ashley and Draco and tell them about the plan for tonight. Voldemort wasn't going to get the stone, and if that meant that she had to stop him herself then so be it.

Putting on a pair of jeans and her favorite Slytherin4Life shirt on Aurora set off to find the rest of the trio. Ashley was always the easiest person to find. He was either in the common room or in the library reading. Today it seemed that he was preoccupied with staring into the hearth of the fireplace.

"Hey Ash," Aurora said sitting down next to him. "We need to talk about tonight."

"Sure."

"The stone isn't going to be safe with just the security Professor Dumbledore and my dad have set up."

"Aurora-

-no Ashley!" Aurora said shaking her head. "I'm not going to lose another parent because we are too trusting…we have to do this!"

Ashley smiled and bowed his head slightly. A blond strand of hair fell in front of his face but he made no attempt to move it whatsoever.

"I was just going to say that we need to find pretty boy…we'll need all the help we can get."

"You're really up for this?" Aurora asked, slightly shocked.

"I got you into trouble Aurora…and the way I look at it is you wouldn't have had to go into the forest in the first place if it wasn't for me. I want to help."

"Ashley," Aurora said, smiling. "That wasn't your fault. Think of it this way, if I hadn't gone in there to begin with Voldemort might have a chance of getting to the stone."

"But you could have gotten hurt…and I ran off like a coward."

"Ashley, you went to get help," I said gently caressing the top of his hand. "It wasn't like you had planned on just leaving me there."

The silence they were experiencing was rather unnerving but Aurora had no wish to end up in a fight or anything. Even if Ashley did flee because of fear Aurora still knew that he cared about her and that was all she needed.

"So, Draco then?" she asked, rising from the sofa.

"Yes, he's probably harassing some first year somewhere." Ashley said following her out.

The castle seemed more crowded on the weekends. All the students came out to lounge around on school benches and she could hear the all too familiar sound of gossip as it floated in and out of the various corridors. Aurora knew that Draco had to be somewhere around, wherever students were he usually was trying to get attention.

"There he is." Ashley said pointing to a blond haired boy sitting out under a tree.

"Yeah, I wonder why he's all by himself."

"Who cares, let's just get him and go."

"Ashley," Aurora said tailing after him. "Can't you at least try and be nice to Draco? I mean he can be really cool if you just give him a chance."

"Aurora," Ashley sighed. "Look I know that you are his friend but I can see right through this kid…he's only friends with you because you are famous and your dad is the Head of our House."

"Ashley-

"Hey Aurora…Blake."

Aurora sighed; this feud between the two of them was really starting to drive her nuts. They were both her friends but she liked to think that Ashley and her were a lot closer than what Draco and her were.

"Hey Draco." Aurora said, smiling. "We need to talk."

"What's happened?"

"Not here, dolt." Ashley snarled. "Somewhere private.

"Ashley, be nice." Aurora scolded. "Draco it's about the stone."

It didn't take anymore prompting and it only took them about five minutes to get to someplace quiet.

"Dad is set that the Stone is safe…but I just can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen. None of this makes sense."

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked.

"If Voldemort wasn't going to go after the stone then why does my scar still burn?" Aurora turned to a window they were sitting next to and sighed. "It's a warning…something bad is going to happen."

* * *

_**(no flames please)**_


	37. Through the Trapdoor

**_Hey guys here's the next chapter...only one or two more until the end and then I will be starting the second...I can't let you all down! I have an obligation as a future novelist to give my readers what they want. So just a little insight on this chapter...I did not include the riddle for the potion challenge, sorry but I did not have the patience to copy all of it. So I put something different there. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I would really appreciate your reviews!_**

**_Thank you!_**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

Aurora had honestly tried another approach to protecting the stone. She went to Mcgonnagal, but of course this ended in utter failure…and then she tried to go to the Headmaster. However this led her to find that Dumbledore had left the castle to head into London! She could not believe that Professor Dumbledore would leave so soon to the Stone being taken! Everywhere she turned she approached another dead end…all that was left was to take care of it herself.

Draco and Ashley had agreed to meet in the Common Room around midnight. They would get to the Stone before Voldemort even had a chance to reach the trap door. She would save it…and hopefully send Voldemort back to Hell where he belonged. With a sigh Aurora took out her wand, she knew that Severus had hid her cloak…it was just by luck that she had been able to find it.

Severus was still in Dumbledore's office and she knew that even if he did come in he wouldn't look in his Potions trunk for her cloak. He would probably stop in her room and then head straight for bed. And Aurora didn't even plan to be that long. All they wanted to do was go in, get the stone, and then leave. It sounded simple, but Aurora was sure that it wouldn't go like that. Taking another look around Severus's room, to make sure that everything was back in order, she frowned and left her home.

Both Ashley and Draco were waiting for her in the Common Room…none of them said anything at first. No one really knew what to say. Good luck? Hope to see you again after this? Maybe if we're lucky Fluffy won't eat us and no one will catch them? It just seemed that words weren't enough at this point. Aurora didn't have any type of pep talk for them; this was more or less for her own selfish reasons. She wanted to steal the stone just so Voldemort would die…she didn't want him to exist!

She wasn't going to let her mum and dad die in vain.

"Aurora," Draco whispered. "Are you sure about this?"

"No." Aurora whispered.

And once again the trio sunk back into an unnatural silence. The walk to the third corridor was eerily quiet…it just seemed like the whole school had disappeared. It was unnerving, but in a way it made their job much easier.

"Do you know what we're going to do to keep the dog asleep?" Ashley whispered, as Aurora unlocked the door once more.

Aurora had originally planned on charming the dog to sleep…but she was happy…and somewhat disturbed to find that someone had done her job for her. A harp was playing in the corner of the room putting the dog to sleep.

"He's beat us here." She whispered. "He's charmed the harp…okay so this changes things…"

"What does it change?" Ashley breathed following Aurora to the trap door.

"It would have been different if he wasn't down there…but this means that you both have to go back and get my dad…"

"What!" both boys whispered frantically.

"Are you mad, Snape?" Draco spat. "You're losing your bloody mind if you think that we're going to leave you here alone."

"I'm not mad…" Aurora whispered. "You need to get a message to Dumbledore, and my dad can help the two of you do that! I have to…I…"

Aurora's eyes widened as the soft, lovely, lullaby stopped and was replaced with their quickened breathing and over emphasized heartbeats. Slowly Aurora looked up as Fluffy began to stir and growl.

"M-Move…" Rory gasped. "MOVE!"

The plan was already starting to fall apart! How could it be that they hadn't even officially started saving the stone and already it was falling to bloody Hell? Why couldn't things just play out the way she wanted them to? Why did she always have to accommodate fate, instead of it accommodating her? Aurora pushed Ashley down and soon followed, pulling the trapdoor closed with her.

The landing wasn't that bad…it was actually quite plush and Aurora had to admit that she was a tad grateful…at least until she realized what they had landed in. Green vines that spun around their legs and arms, trying to strangle the life out of them. Behind Professor Dumbledore's grandfather appearance he could be really scary…using this as a trap proved it!

"Devils Snare?" Ashley asked. "Right Rory?"

"Yes…we…we have to just relax…we have to relax."

But Aurora was finding that to be easier said then done. She remembered this feeling, the feeling of not being able to escape. Her Uncle Vernon pressed it upon her every week when she had lived on Privet Drive. Relax, but no matter how many times she repeated this in her head the words just fell flat upon the ground. She could not calm herself knowing that these waxy vines had a hold of her.

"Let…let me…go…let me go!"

"Aurora," Draco shouted. "You need to settle down!"

"It won't let go…Ashley make it let me go!"

"Rory," Ashley said, gently. "Just calm down…if it knows you are upset it'll only squeeze harder."

"But-

"Just think about something calming Aurora, think of Severus."

Aurora closed her eyes and sighed. Severus was safe, she was doing this to keep Voldemort from hurting him or anyone else in her life. Severus was up in his Potions Lab waiting for her and when she got out of this she would be safe and she would have a new home to go to! Everything was going to be okay…everything would work itself out…

"GAH!"

Well that sucked, the next floor wasn't nearly as gentle as the first. But Aurora had to admit that she was comforted by the fact that nothing was grabbing and pulling at her legs. Yes, so as much as it had hurt to land on her tailbone, she would much prefer that moment of pain to a death from stranglation and panic.

"You okay Rory?" Ashley asked, helping her to her feet.

"Yeah, c'mon…" she said dusting off her pants legs. "Let's keep going, Voldemort is already ahead of us."

The corridor leading from the Devils Snare was cold and damp. Darkness consumed them but it wasn't so dark that Aurora could not see where she was walking. She had to admit that as they continued farther and farther down into Merlin only knows where her mind would wander from the current perdicament she was in back to Severus.

What was Severus doing right now? It was pretty late so he had to be going to bed at some point. Would he notice that she was gone right away and how would he react? She hoped he wasn't too hurt by her actions; but surely Severus understood the actual gravity of this stiuation. It couldn't just be left to sort itself out and if no one else would take the call then Aurora would just have to accept responsibilty and accept it for them.

"Do you hear that?" Draco whispered.

Aurora paused, she really needed to stop spacing out like such a twit! Her eyes narrowed as the sound pertruded up the long corridor and bounced upon the stone walls.

"It…it sounds like wings…insect wings!"

"Gross." Ashley whispered.

Aurora and Draco stopped and turned to Ashley.

"What?" he breathed, turning scarlet. "I hate bugs…ugly little bastards."

"Wow." Draco said with a roll of his eyes. "Good thing you weren't sorted into Gryfindor coward."

"Screw you pretty boy!" Ashley snarled. "I didn't see you helping Aurora in the Forbidden Forest."

"Bite me Blake!"

"You want me to, Gayboy?"

"Are we going to do this here?" Aurora spat. "ARE WE?"

Aurora watched as both her friends fell deathly silent and bowed their heads. Aurora's breathing became heavy and she clentched her fists as she felt another wave of anger wash through her. She could not believe that of all places Draco and Ashley would choose to fight here! How could someone be so ignorant and insensitive to a situation!

"Do you guys not care about this or are you both just as thick as a bag full of bricks?" Aurora continued. "Now either shut up and help me or get out and let me do it all by myself!"

"We're sorry Aurora." Ashley said, somberly. "We'll get along…promise."

Aurora rolled her eyes and continued forward…she really wished she could believe that the two of them would keep their word. Some things never changed, but at the moment she had more pressing matters to deal with. As they continued for a couple more feet the corridor ended at a large chamber filled with fluttering shiny looking dragonflies. Aurora looked up and smiled slightly, they were very pretty and once again Aurora found herself thinking about the stars. She was a daydreamer, but now was the time to focus.

"There's a door over there." Aurora stated, pointing across the room. "It looks to easy, they'd probably all attack if we dared to step too close."

"They don't look vicious." Draco commented.

"One of them flying at you would be fine, but could you imagine the whole swarm of them going at you?" Ashley breathed. "It would not be pretty, Malfoy."

"True." Draco said in agreement.

Aurora felt one of her lungs collapse…did Draco Malfoy and Ashley Blake just agree on something?

"Maybe we could try anyway, there's nothing else for us to do!" Aurora sighed. "I'll go across and see if I can open the door."

"Wait…wait Aurora!" Ashley laughed. "They're not bugs!"

"Ashley, whatever you need to tell yourself-

-no, seriously! He growled. "They're keys."

Aurora tilted her head up and squinted; if her eyesight was really this bad then Aurora needed to get a new pair of glasses. But after a couple of minutes of studying the "insects" she found Ashley to be correct and that they were keys…and she would bet anything that they went to the door at the other end of the room.

"You're right…and I can see brooms…so that means we have to fly and catch them!" Aurora sighed. "Great, we'll never get there at this rate! There are hundreds of them!"

"Think like your father…how would he recognize the key?"

"Dad wouldn't make it recognizable…maybe it coordinates to the door…I don't think he set up this trap."

"The handle perhaps?" Draco breathed. "It's probably old with a silver handle."

"I see it."

"Where?" Ashley asked following her eyes.

"The one that has a gimp in its flight…it's old and damaged so you wouldn't go for that one…most would think to look for the most extravagant one."

"Go get it Rory!" Ashley said throwing the broom her way.

Aurora started her ascent and whipped around chasing the key as quickly as the broom would take her. Her eyes started to water as the damp wind slashed at her retinas, but she was so close and as her hand reached out for the key she had this strange sense of pride. James would no doubt applaud her bravery and skill as a Seeker if he were alive.

"GOT IT!" Aurora laughed diving back down to the ground. "Let's go."

They raced to the door and Aurora shoved the battered key into the lock. The tumblers clicked and as quickly as they could the slipped into the next room.

"I…I can't see…Draco, Ashley, where are you?"

"We're right here, Rory." Ashley called reaching out into the darkness.

She was afraid to step forward and see what happened. For all she knew something could reach out and grab them, Voldemort could be in this very room and they wouldn't be wiser. However, they would get nowhere just standing around. So with her lips pursed so tight she could swear the skin would split she walked a step forward and was rewarded with the room filling up with light.

Her eyelids fluttered and adjusted to the knew atmosphere and she almost did not believe what she was seeing.

"It's a chessboard?" she whispered. "I…I hate chess…and at the moment I really hate Papa Albus for coming up with all these traps."

"What do we do?" Draco asked stepping onto the board.

"Play?" Ashley sighed, retaining some arrogance in his tone. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Y'know what Blake-" Draco stopped abruptly and sighed. "That…that makes sense."

"Pick a position…"Rory whispered.

"Knight." Ashley said jumping onto the board and stepping up to his piece.

"Draco?" Aurora asked.

"I'm not that good…I really don't know."

"I'll take the Bishop and you take the 90 instead of the castle." Aurora said joining Ashley on the board. "Ash you've got this right, I didn't know you played Chess?"

"Well I have to do something over the Summer, I usually play my brother when we're not fighting."

"How many times have you actually won?" Draco asked, nervously.

"Well that would depend on how many times me and my brother actually played."

"Rory, move diagonally four spaces to the right." Ashley instructed.

Aurora did so and watched in utter terror as their second knight was taken and smashed into a million marble pieces! Dumbledore was a mad genius!

"Ash…Ashley?"

"It had to go Aurora, now take the bishop…Malfoy go on."

And so they played, watching as several of their chess pieces bit the dust and crumbled before them. Until they were left with nothing but the queen and their few pieces.

"What to do…what to do…wait…if…I got it!" Ashley sighed. "My piece has to be taken."

"No!" Aurora screamed. "Ashley no!"

"It has to happen Aurora, do you want to stop Voldemort or not? It just has to happen and then you can go on for the stone!"

"NO!" Aurora snarled, feeling tears well in her eyes. "Draco stop him!"

"Blake," Draco sighed turning to face him. "You're not a coward."

Ashley smiled and turned to Aurora who was in tears.

"Knight to E-five."

It all happened in slow motion, the landing of the Queens stone arm on Ashley's piece and his body tumbled to the ground among the rumble. Aurora screamed but did not budge from her spot…even though every fiber in her being wanted to race to Ashley's limp frame…she knew that she would lose the game if she did.

"Go Aurora…" Draco breathed.

With a shaky breath Aurora stepped in front of the large white queen and glared.

"Check mate!" she snarled.

"Rory!"

They had won the game, but Ashley was hurt and now Aurora wondered if it had truly been worth it? She wanted to protect Ashley, she didn't want to hurt him!

"Ashley!" Aurora sobbed kneeling down next to him. "Ashley…please be okay!"

"Rory," Draco said grabbing her by the shoulders. "You need to go one, you have to keep going."

"What…how can you expect me to just leave you both here?"

"Go Aurora, we'll be fine…I'll take very good care of him!"

"No…no you won't…you don't even like him!"

"But I like you Rory," he whispered. "And I know…I know how much you care about…about him…so I will take good care of him…now go!"

Aurora took Draco into her arms and very gently pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you, Draco."

"Well…uhh…go…you need to stop you-know-who..."

Nodding in agreement Aurora left and continued through the other door. A familiar acrid scent filled her nostrils and it was almost enough to bring her to her knees. It was a troll, a very much dead troll. She didn't take too much time to admire it as she proceeded out to another door. This trap she knew was one her father had come to make. The various potions were a dead give away, and the fiery doorway just seemed all too Severus Snape.

"Dad, why do you have to be so bloody dramatic." She whispered.

Moving forward Aurora scanned the various bottles. There was a piece of parchment with penmanship she knew all too well to be Severus's. Leave it to her father to place a logic puzzle in a trap…it was brilliant and rather annoying. She didn't have time to read through the darn thing, all she needed to do was think like her father.

"The bigger the bottle…the easier it would be to deceive people that it is the key…bigger is always better…at least that is what they say. All of these vials are brightly colored…dad would coordinate with his favorite…black…or green…but the green bottle is larger than the black. The small vial would contain the key to moving through the fire because no one would expect something so small to lead you to a prize so large." Aurora placed a shaky hand to her chin. "Then again poison comes in small packages…hmm…dad, I hope I'm right."

Taking the black vial into her hand Aurora tilted her head back and swallowed what was in the bottle. Her body felt like it had been slipped into the center of a glacier! Was this the poison…no…no this was to let her walk through the flames without being burnt to a crisp. Holding her breath she slowly walked through the flames, which whipped at her body and caressed her flesh…it was like the flame that had smothered the burning bush. Aurora remembered reading about it one Sunday when the Dursley's were gone. She knew that she could not entrust them with her soul, so she had to take care of it herself.

But before she knew it she was on the other side…she was in the final stage of the game.


	38. Wake Up Love

**_Two Chapters in One night...may I just say that I feel extremely accomplished right now. Next week you can expect the 2nd Book. I am getting my tonsils removed so that means I will have plenty of time on my hands. Please Read and Review!_**

**_Thank you!_**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

"I knew it was you." Aurora said, her voice reverberating off the stone walls. "I always knew it was you."

"Heh," Quirrell laughed. "You and your dear daddy both did…"

"You tried to kill me!" Aurora snarled taking another step forward. "You tried to kill me during a Quidditch match! Are you too much of a coward to take me with your wand, only a coward curses someone while their back is turned!"

Quirrell shot around to face Aurora who didn't even flinch. It was not Quirrell she feared, and at the moment she didn't feel fear for Voldemort either. Now she felt pain, her scar felt like someone had jabbed a hot poker to her forehead.

"Potter, you are to bold…to brazen…too much like your damn father…"

"I'm a Snape you coward." Aurora snarled. "You don't scare me Quirrell…I know that in all reality it's Voldemort's power you rely on…you can't do anything!"

"Shut up, you insolent whelp!"

"You only want the stone because you are too weak to find real power on your own!"

Quirrell turned his back on her and turned to face the mirror. Aurora's eyes widened slightly and she felt a small smile tug at her face. Dumbledore would make something like this. Something that would test a person's true heart and make sure they were deserving. So all she needed to do was want the stone, want it more than anything in the world.

And it happened, the stone was in her jean pocket…she could feel it against her leg.

"Do I break the mirror…my Lord what should I do?"

"_Use the girl_."

Her head throbbed and sent a pain straight to the back of her skull.

"Come here Potter, now!"

"I told you…" she gasped. "I'm a Snape."

"NOW!"

Hesitantly she stumbled forward in front of the mirror.

"Tell me what you see."

"Your death." Aurora snarled.

"Tell me what you see!"

"I told you," Aurora growled. "I see the thing I want the most and that is you being killed."

"_Let me speak with her, face to face._"

Aurora's head throbbed and she felt a nauseating feeling arise in her gullet.

"But master-

-silence, I am strong enough for this."

Aurora watched as Quirrell turned his back and began unwrapping the purple turban that had wound itself around his head. Aurora wanted to scream or make some kind of disgusted shriek, but nothing came out. Quirrell had no back to his head…it was a face! An evil, grotesque face with two red eyes and slits for a nose…he was a human snake!

"Aurora…Potter…or would you prefer Snape?"

"Snape…" Aurora whispered.

"You are beautiful…just like your mother…" he breathed, kindly. "Ah I remember your mother well, as a matter of fact your present guardian had a somewhat irritating obsession with her…but I digress."

Aurora wanted to move back and race out of the chamber, but she found her feet plastered to the ground.

"Do you see what you have made me child?" he snarled. "Do you not have pity for me, a mere vapor force to inhabit the same body as an incompetent moron?"

"Show pity for you?" Aurora repeated. "You killed my parents and tried to kill me!"

"Well there is that," Voldemort cackled. "Unicorn blood can sustain but it cannot give me a body of my own…but you can help me child."

"I would rather die!"

"Ah bravery…and a Slytherin I hear?"

"Does this speech have a point?"

"Hmm…you are very snide…just like dear Severus…very well Ms. Snape…give me the stone and I will reward you with the one thing no one can."

Aurora sneered.

"I will return your parents to you…do you not miss them child?" Voldemort continued. "Would you not like to see them again?"

"You must take me for an idiot." Aurora whispered. "If you think that I do not know my mum and dad than you are horribly misinformed."

Aurora looked up and watched as Quirrell stepped back so that Voldemort was a few feet closer to her.

"Why let your mother's sacrifice be in vain?" he sighed. "She died for you…when she really didn't need to. All she had to do was step to the side and everything would have just ended peacefully, but no…she insisted that you live…ah, a fools mistake."

"My mum loved me and so did my blood father! You can't grasp that concept because you are too dense to understand!"

Apparently Aurora had touched a nerve because Voldemort's face contorted into a most undesirable expression. Aurora glanced back and without a second thought she turned to race towards the flame door!

"STOP HER YOU FOOL!"

Aurora felt a cold hand latch to her wrist and pull her backwards. Her hand smacked against the hard ground and Quirrell's hands latched around her neck, and while her scar burned into her brain she could hear Quirrell screaming out in agony as well! She looked up to see him holding his hands up in the air and that they were turning to ash right in front of him.

"WHAT MAGIC IS THIS?"

"KILL HER YOU FOOL, KILL HER!"

Her touch burned him…her touch hurt him! Sitting up Aurora grabbed his face in her palms as well and squeezed to the point that she was sure his bones would crumble. Aurora's eyes watered as voices screamed in her ears.

"AURORA…AURORA!"

"Mum…mummy…" she gasped. "I'm sorry mummy…I'm sorry you died for me…"

…………………………………..

Aurora couldn't feel anything anymore…had she died?

_"Oh, James…she's so beautiful!"_

_"Mummy?"_

_"Hello baby!"_

_"Am I dreaming?"_

_"In a sense."_

_"Why can't I see you?"_

_"I do not know my love."_

_"I want to see you mummy!"_

_"Hush now my love," Lily hummed. "Do not cry."_

_"Mummy…daddy….I mean…Professor Snape loves you!"_

_"I know, and tell Severus that I am so grateful that he loves you as much as James and I do!"_

_"Mummy…are you leaving me….mummy?"_

_…._

_"Mummy!"_

_"Wake up now love…wake up…"_

_"Mummy, please!"_

_"Wake up now love….wake up."_

"Mummy!"

"Wake up Aurora, please wake up."

Aurora's eyes slowly opened to the soft voice of her beloved mentor and father. Severus was sitting next to her with his hand intertwined with her own.

"D-daddy…" Aurora croaked. "Daddy."

Severus's head whipped up and his eyes locked with hers. Aurora had never felt guiltier in all her life; she had never felt like such a horrible person. She made her daddy cry…she made her daddy cry.

"No, no." Severus cooed. "No tears love…no tears."

"I'm sorry daddy…" she wailed. "I'm so sorry, I'm…s-s-so sorry…"

"Darling-

-mum…mummy said thank you…she is happy you…you're taking me…d-d-daddy…I love you!"

Severus bit his lip, he wasn't going to weep anymore and cause Aurora more worry. Not with the mental and physical state she was in. He placed his palm to her cheek and tried his best to smile as gently as possible.

"I love you too, darling."

Aurora flung herself into Severus's arms and closed her eyes as more and more tears streamed down her cheeks. She was so happy to see Severus again that she almost forgot why she had been brought to the hospital wing in the first place. Taking a very shaky breath Aurora pulled back and swiped at her eyes.

"What happened to Quirrell…the stone?"

"Quirrell is dead darling," Severus whispered. "And the stone is in Dumbledore's possession…waiting to be destroyed."

"How did you-

-Draco and Mr. Blake were able to contact me with your owl and I was able to get Albus just as he returned from London."

Aurora smiled at the thought of her friends working together.

"Is Ashley okay?"

"He had a mild concussion…which is something you share at the moment…I swear the two of you must share absolutely everything!"

"I don't try to." Aurora whispered. "Daddy, if the stone is to be destroyed…won't Nicholas Flamel die?"

"Yes…yes Rory, he will die."

Aurora bowed her head; she hoped that Mr. Flamel had enough time to sort out his life. She really hoped that he was dying painfully…she did not want to be responsible for another death.

"Ah, I see our little patient is awake."

"Good afternoon Albus." Severus said, warmly.

"Severus I know you want to spend some time with your daughter, but I would like a few minutes alone with her."

Severus turned to Aurora who nodded.

"Very well." He said, promptly placing a kiss to her forehead before exiting. "Don't get too excited or Madam Dragon will throw Papa Albus out of the Hospital Wing."

Aurora chuckled and turned to face the Headmaster.

"I am so relieved to see that you are awake Rory," Dumbledore said standing at the foot of her bed. "I must say Severus was working himself into quite a lather…as was Mr. Diggory, Mr. Blake, and Mr. Malfoy."

Aurora felt her cheeks flush, had she really caused that much of a commotion?

"My dear child you have so many admirers, who felt the need to express their gratitude for you."

"I don't deserve any of it." Aurora whispered. "I killed a man…I killed someone."

"Who was going to kill you and many, many, more my dear." Dumbledore said gently stroking her auburn curls. "You deserve this and so much more child."

Aurora said nothing and looked at the various packages and boxes of candy her friends and classmates had brought her.

"What happened between you and Quirrell was supposed to be a secret…so naturally the whole school knows-

-lovely." Aurora sighed. "Sir…is Voldemort really gone…?"

"I will not lie to you child, even though I desperately want to…no he is not gone…he can still try and find other ways to regain his human form."

"Can I ask you one more thing sir?"

"Just one more?"

"Well maybe not one more for the rest of my life, but for right now?"

"Of course."

"Why couldn't Quirrell touch me?" Aurora asked. "I heard my mum…was it her?"

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled and he smiled widely at her.

"You truly are a brilliant girl Aurora," he praised. "Yes, your mother's love for you protected you…that is why he cannot touch you. And I believe you already know this…Voldemort cannot grasp love, so he could not understand what was happening."

"Sir?"

"Yes Rory?"

"I lied; I have one more question for you."

"Ask away Aurora, but this will be the last one."

"Why…why does Voldemort want me dead?"

"Ah, I had a feeling this one would arise," Dumbledore sighed. "Unfortunately you are not ready to know just yet, but when you are older I promise to explain it all to you."

"Can I replace that question then?" Aurora smiled.

"No Aurora-

-please Papa Albus?" Aurora hummed. "Just one more?"

Dumbledore sighed and attempted to look away.

"Severus is right your eyes could melt an iceberg, very well one more question."

"Would you like some of my wizard candy?"

Dumbledore laughed and lifted a random box of candy from the table.

"Ah, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans," he sighed. "I must admit I have rather loss my liking for them."

"Why?"

"I had the misfortune of coming across a vomit flavored one," the Headmaster said humorously. "But I suppose one would be safe with a nice toffee don't you?"

Aurora watched with a large smile as Dumbledore pulled a random brown colored bean from the box and popped it into his mouth.

"Alas," the Headmaster coughed. "Earwax!"

* * *

_**(no flames please)**_


	39. GoodBye

**_And here is the last chapter my lovelies...which is the reason it is so short. It's been a wild and crazy ride! Send me Reviews and let me know what you think of the entire story! _**

**_Thank You!_**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

It had taken a lot of begging to get Madam Pomfrey to release her from the hospital. She still had head-aches from the concussion but other than that Aurora Evans Snape was genuinely healthy. And today was the end of term feast. She would finally get to see Ashley and Draco; she would get to thank them for all they sacrificed.

"Ah Ms. Snape!" Professor Mcgonnagal praised as she walked to the Great Hall. "It is so good to see that you are well again!"

"Thank you Professor, it is good to see you again too!"

Aurora waved a quick good-bye and proceeded to the Great Hall. It was only by sheer luck that she found Ashley and Draco loitering around outside; arguing once more. But it was a lovely sight and Aurora wouldn't have it any other way.

"Blake…Blake it's Aurora!"

Ashley turned and just as he turned Aurora raced right into his chest and wrapped her arms tightly around him. He was okay, he was alive! Merlin the last time she saw him she thought that that surely would be the end. That she would never get to see Ashley Blake again! But here he was, here they both were and Aurora could not be happier!

"Hey Rory," Ashley joked. "If I didn't know any better I would say you missed me."

"Shut up," Aurora whispered. "Just…shut up."

Ashley laughed and squeezed Aurora closer. Despite how worried Aurora had been about his health, he had to admit that he was twice as worried. Aurora had been out for so long and he had overheard Severus and Dumbledore say how close to death she was…he almost could not bear it. But his best friend was strong and it was clear that she had made it back to them.

"We should go in and eat." Draco chuckled. "Before everyone thinks you've gone and fought You-Know-Who again."

With a roll of her eyes the Golden Trio walked into the Great Hall and joined their fellow Slytherins for the end of term feast.

"Another year gone," Professor Dumbledore announced. "And I must admit it was a most eventful year, wouldn't you all agree?"

Laughter broke out in the Great Hall.

"Yes, yes," Dumbledore chuckled. "Well it is time to award the House Cup but I am going to break a few rules myself this year and give a few last minute points to those who I think deserve it."

Aurora turned to her father, who had his eyebrow cocked in a skeptical sort of way.

"First to Mr. Ashley Blake…he showed that friendship truly is the greatest treasure a person can possess…I award to you fifty house points!" Dumbledore paused for a brief moment as the Slytherin table burst into applause.

"Next to Mr. Draco Malfoy who looked past the differences he held between classmates to aid his friend when danger called, I award you fifty points." Once again another pause and Dumbledore went on to make his final announcement. "And finally Aurora Snape…heh, need I say more? To Aurora for the use of absolute courage and bravery in the face of danger I award a final fifty points."

The Great Hall broke into final applause and Aurora watched deeply intrigued as the banners that hung from the high castle ceiling turned to a beautiful winter green.

"Slytherin wins the House Cup."

Aurora had never enjoyed herself more and she wished that the night wouldn't have ended, she wished that she wasn't expected in her father's rooms so that he could discuss with her the repercussions of her actions…and she desperately wished that Severus would be kind enough to not scold her to the point of tears. She was so sick of crying and shaking in fear from nightmares that she really just wanted to receive her grounding and be done with it.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself young lady?" Severus said, in that deathly quiet voice that Aurora new just foretold doom.

"In all honesty daddy," Aurora said, not meeting her father's gaze. "I did warn you…and I came to you first…but you just insisted that everything would sort itself out."

"I give you that much Aurora Evans," Severus snarled. "But sneaking into my bedroom to steal that damn cloak back!"

Aurora flinched and continued to study her bare feet.

"And Aurora Evans what is this that I hear you didn't even READ my riddle…you just GUESSED!"

"I…well…I figured it out without reading your riddle…because of all the life lessons you taught me."

"KNOWING THAT MY FAVORITE COLOR IS BLACK DOES NOT COUNT IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM AS A BLOODY LIFE SKILL, YOU FOOL OF A CHILD!"

"Well then next time don't use your favorite color!" Aurora defended. "Why can't you just be happy that I saved the school like everyone else?"

"Because not everyone loves you as much as I do!" Severus spat. "Aurora Evans you were so cold when the Headmaster and I found you that I thought you were surely dead!"

Aurora didn't say anything.

"But does that matter to you?" Severus continued. "Of course not! Now I will always love you but Aurora how can I be happy that you chose to risk your neck as well as your friends on something that had been none of your bloody business!"

"Daddy-

-No, now listen…you are grounded…don't ask me for how long because I think until your thirty to be very fair at the moment! So I would suggest you get your little butt into your room and pack your bags…we are leaving tonight for home."

"Don't I get to ride the train?" Aurora whispered.

"No, we will be taking the Floo Network."

"Can I at least say good-bye to my friends beforehand?"

Severus pursed his lips. He knew that Aurora deserved to be confined to her room, but he also knew that she would resent him if he denied her access to her friends before school let out.

"Fine…but you have twenty minutes…"

The castle was a buzz with students saying their final farewells before a lovely brake. It had taken some time but Aurora had been able to locate at least one of her friends.

"Hey Rory," Ashley said dragging his trunk out of the Dungeon. "Are you going to sit on the train with me?"

"I'm not riding on the train Ash," Rory said somewhat sadly. "Dad and I are leaving by Floo Network."

"Oh," Ashley said dropping his gaze for a moment. "Write me?"

"Every day if you want." Aurora promised.

Ashley took Aurora's hand within his own and nodded.

"Don't go and throw yourself into anymore danger okay?"

Aurora smiled widely and hugged Ashley once more.

"Promise me the same thing and you got yourself a deal."

Ashley pulled back and shook his head.

"You know I can't promise that since you won't be there to keep me in line."

Aurora chuckled and said, "well then all hope is lost."

"Not all hope…we still have next year."

"And maybe sometime this summer, depending on how long my sentence lasts for."

With a sigh Ashley pulled his trunk down the corridor and Aurora watched him disappear in a crowd of students. This year was going to be different for one main reason, and that reason being that she was going home.

"Aurora!"

"I'm coming…I'm coming daddy." Aurora said with a small grin.

**The End!**

* * *

_**(no flames please)**_


	40. The Author's Final Note!

**_Alright, I know that I said I was not sure if I would be posting the sequel or not, but after a couple hours of non-stop fanfiction writing I think it is clear that there does indeed need to be a sequel! What do you think? Well you expect the second book soon and I promise to try and make it as promising as the first. I hope you enjoyed this story it was very fun to write and I hope you had fun reading it. Please send me reviews and if you have little chapter ideas that you would enjoy seeing in the sequel (certain situations between the Trio, or Aurora and her father, or with Cedric) please feel free to review or message me and I would be glad to write it into the story!_**

**_All My Love,_**

**_Gabrielle N. Barr_**


	41. PLEASE READ!

_**To my Dear, Dedicated, Readers,**_

_** I am sorry to say that this will be my final message here. I can no longer keep up my account on . And I am sorry because I know many people adored the Aurora Potter series. I am truly sorry, but with getting ready for college I can no longer update regularly. But there is also another factor adding to my lack of updates. I have started my on Harry Potter RPG website, with other writers on . And I suppose that this message will also act as an invitation. Because although I do not update chapters on here, I do post often on my website. The site's name is The Mirror of Erised and it takes place in Harry's fourth year of Hogwarts. I would like my readers to join and write with me! There are many cannons available for you to use, and a friendly staff to help you along the way! The link, however, will not post in a chapter update...so I ask that you check my profile page and click the link posted! I am on quite often and there is a chat box available 24/7 if you have any questions! Just look for me (Severus Snape) when you get there and I'll give you whatever assistance you need!**_

_**Alright loves, that's all for now! I miss you all terribly, and hopefully some of you will join!**_

_**Sincerely Yours,**_

_**Gabrielle N. Barr**_


End file.
